


De l'or dans la nuit

by Lanae



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crime Fighting, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/pseuds/Lanae
Summary: [Participation au challenge de février 2019 du Collectif Noname]Roy Mustang travaille pour le FBI depuis des années. Son unité et lui arrêtent des criminels qui ont tout de véritables monstres mais qui restent, malgré tout, humains. Après tout, à quoi bon avoir des vampires, loups-garous ou autres zombies quand l'espèce humaine est tout à fait capable du pire ?





	1. Il a recommencé

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde.
> 
> Oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire : "Encore une nouvelle fic !"
> 
> Et bien, oui, encore. Les challenges du mois du Collectif NoName m'ont donné envie, alors que je me suis lancée. Et puis, j'ai le temps d'écrire en ce moment et comme j'ai replongé dans FMA depuis quelques semaines, ça m'a donné des idées.
> 
> Voilà donc le résultat qui est un mélange de pleins de trucs : un AU où Mustang et son équipe travaillent pour le FBI avec un peu de fantastique dans le lot. J'espère ne pas trop vous perdre.
> 
> Comme il s'agit d'un texte pour les challenges "Nouveau fandom" et "Immortel" du mois de février du Collectif, j'ai deux défis de l'auteur :
> 
> Nouveau fandom, proposé par Mundanchee et Mudomo
> 
> Le défi de l'auteur : Ecrire concerne aussi la chanson, quelle est donc celle qui vous représente le mieux, comme écrite pour vous ?
> 
> Alors là, tu me poses une colle. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.
> 
> Je n'ai un attachement particulier à aucune musique, aucune chanson, même si j'en écoute régulièrement.
> 
> Mais si je devais donner une réponse, je pense que ça serait L'histoire de la vie du film le Roi Lion, parce que c'est une des rares chansons que j'ai chanté à mes deux enfants, celle qui les calme rapidement parce qu'ils l'entendent depuis tout petit et que je suis, avant toute autre chose, une maman et que le cycle de la vie, la transmission entre parents et enfants est une facette très importante de ce que je suis.
> 
> Immortel, proposé par Nanthana14
> 
> Le défi de l'auteur : Quel est le petit rituel immuable que vous avez avant de vous mettre à écrire ?
> 
> J'en ai des tonnes.
> 
> Ça dépend vraiment du moment de la journée et du lieu, mais si il y a un truc que je fais à chaque fois, c'est me faire un café ou un thé. Je lance mon programme d'écriture sur l'ordinateur ou la tablette, parfois le bot à sprint et c'est parti !
> 
> Un autre petit rituel à la maison, c'est également d'allumer la télé, je ne sais pas écrire sans une série ou un film en bruit de fond. Alors que bizarrement, la musique me déconcentre plus qu'autre chose.
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous.

« Mustang ! Il a recommencé. »

Les mots étaient prononcés depuis la porte du bureau et Hughes Maes disparut dès son annonce terminée. Bizarrement et malgré le manque de clarté de ce  _il_ , Roy Mustang chef d'unité à la BAU d'Amestris savait très exactement de qui Hughes parlait.  _Il était_ un criminel qui leur échappait depuis des années, un des tueurs en série les plus prolifiques et doués qu'ils n'aient jamais rencontré.

Il se leva immédiatement de son siège et se dirigea au fond du couloir. Toute son équipe était déjà réunie, prête à partir pour une nouvelle enquête. Après un signe de tête à tous ses collaborateurs, Roy s'assit et le briefing commença.

Maes alluma les écrans derrière lui et dès que les premières photos du corps de la victime apparurent, les similitudes avec les trente-sept autres cas furent évidentes. La jeune femme était pâle, ses lèvres étaient décolorées et ses yeux écarquillés par la terreur. La seule couleur sur la photo, prise de nuit et avec un éclairage peu flatteur, prenait la forme de deux trous noirs dans son cou, juste au dessus de la jugulaire.

Roy quitta l'écran des yeux, de mauvais souvenirs surgissant dans son esprit et reporta son regard vers Hughes. Ce dernier commença à expliquer les circonstances du meurtre :

« Je suppose que tout le monde a reconnu le mode opératoire de notre criminel, mais comme Fuery nous a rejoint il y a peu, nous allons faire un véritable briefing », il fit une petite pause, attendant d'avoir l'attention de tous avant de reprendre. « La victime est une jeune femme de vingt-trois ans, Marie Caldwell, blonde, en master de psychologie à l'université de Central. Elle a été retrouvée en pleine nuit dans le quartier branché où sortent la plupart des étudiants. Nous montons donc à un total de trente-sept victimes ces deux dernières années. »

« Trente-sept en deux ans ? Ça fait pratiquement une tous les quinze jours ! »

L'interruption venait de Kain Fuery, leur nouvelle recrue. Il semblait étonné et également un peu horrifié. Il était vrai que ce chiffre était impressionnant, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas un record. Encore qu'à ce rythme et avec le peu d'indices que leur équipe avait réussi à rassembler, ce criminel allait certainement entrer dans les annales. Ils n'étaient pas plus près de l'arrêter que lorsqu'ils avaient été appelés pour le premier meurtre.

Hughes reprit, la voix grave :

« C'est plus ou moins le délai entre chaque crime en effet. Et il utilise toujours le même mode opératoire, même s'il les localisations changent. La dernière fois, il était à trois cent kilomètres au sud. Nous attendons les résultats du légiste mais il est fort probable que ses conclusions soient que la victime est décédée des suites d'une exsanguination. »

Falman intervint à son tour :

« Il y a d'autres indices ? »

"Les mêmes que d'habitude, pas de témoin visuel, les uniques traces trouvées sur son corps sont celles dans son cou, presque pas de sang sur le lieu où la victime a été trouvée."

Fuery interrogea à nouveau Hughes.

« Elle a donc été tuée ailleurs ? »

Ce fut Heymans Breda qui répondit cette fois :

« Nous l'ignorons. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'il les vide de leur sang à partir de leur jugulaire. »

Leur jeune recrue n'était pas étranger aux horreurs dont l'homme était capable, mais il n'avait pas encore été témoin du manque total d'humanité de certains. Ce fut les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur qu'il demanda, un peu perdu :

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Des images d'un meurtre plus ancien flashèrent dans l'esprit de Roy et il se leva avant d'attraper le dossier posé sur la table devant lui. Sa voix était ferme, ne trahissant aucune des émotions qui le traversaient lorsqu'il parla :

« Si on en croit les traces de salive trouvées autour de la plaie : afin de le boire. »

Il fit un effort pour ne pas étudier les différentes expressions qui se succédèrent sur le visage de Kain. Il donna ses ordres :

« On se met en route. Maes et Fuery, vous allez au poste de police, parlez à l'inspecteur en charge de l'affaire, demandez un endroit où nous installer. Riza, tu viens avec moi voir le légiste et Breda, Havoc et Falman vont étudier la scène de crime. On se retrouve tous au poste dès que nous avons terminé. C'est à l'autre bout de la ville, nous perdrions trop de temps à revenir ici a chaque fois. »

Il sortit immédiatement de la pièce et le reste de son équipe fit de même. Il attrapa son manteau, sa plaque et son arme, glissa le dossier dans son sac et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Il fut rejoins par Hughes et Riza presque immédiatement.

« On va l'avoir cette fois, Roy. »

Maes savait à quel point cette affaire comptait pour lui. Non seulement, elle faisait partie des rares qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à boucler, mais en plus une des premières victimes était une de ses sœurs comme aimait à les appeler sa tante, Madame Christmas. Elle gérait un orphelinat et un foyer pour jeune travailleurs et l'avait accueilli à la mort de ses parents. Elle avait raison, en quelque sorte, les enfants et adolescents qui étaient passés entres les murs de son établissement étaient tous membre de la même famille.

Il chassa à nouveau de son esprit les images du corps sans vie de Maria et soupira :

« Pas si nous n'avons pas plus d'indices. Tu sais que je déteste devoir attendre qu'une nouvelle victime nous apporte la preuve, la piste qui nous permettra de retrouver son meurtrier. »

Maes posa une main compatissante sur son épaule pendant que Riza ajoutait :

« Vous avez la meilleur équipe de la BAU*, ils trouveront. »

Roy avait une foi inébranlable en ses coéquipiers. Ensemble, ils avaient provoqué de petits miracles, sauvé des gens que tout le monde croyait perdu, arrêté des monstres qui agissaient depuis des années. Il hocha la tête pendant que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient. Il devait garder espoir, ils finiraient bien par trouver une piste.

**ooOoo**

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous en route.

Roy conduisait en direction de la morgue où le corps de la jeune femme avait été emmené. Riza était silencieuse à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui parler ou de l'interroger pour savoir ce qu'il pensait, ni son état d'esprit. La manière dont les doigts de son supérieur étaient serrés sur le volant, dont les rides autour de ses yeux étaient plus prononcées, dont ses lèvres étaient serrées parlait bien assez.

Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, quand Roy passait plus de temps chez elle que chez Madame Christmas, apprenant la stratégie et la politique de son père, un ancien militaire devenu professeur. Elle croyait en lui au point de quitter sa place au SWAT d'East City et d'entrer dans le FBI lorsqu'il avait démissionné de l'armée et était rentré d'Ishval. De toute leur équipe, elle était la première à l'avoir rejoint.

Quand ils descendirent de voiture, une heure trente plus tard, ils échangèrent un long regard par dessus le toit du véhicule. La sérénité et l'absolue confiance qu'il trouva dans les yeux de Riza le rassérénèrent assez pour faire face à ce qu'ils allaient apprendre dans le bâtiment flambant neuf qui abritait les tout nouveaux laboratoires du FBI, y compris la morgue.

Les grandes baies vitrées laissaient passer la lumière et le hall immense qui les accueillit était bien loin des couloirs froids et sinistres qu'ils avaient l'habitude de traverser lors de leurs enquêtes. Roy n'était pas certain d'aimer le changement. Même si la morgue était maintenant rattachée à un laboratoire dernier cri, capable de mener tous les tests imaginables pour le compte du FBI, il y avait une sorte de manque de respect envers les victimes à voir les plantes vertes s'épanouir, la lumière entrer par vague dans chaque recoin, les murs aux couleurs chaudes et le sol en carrelage clair.

À peine entrée, Riza s'était dirigée vers le bureau d'accueil et elle revenait déjà auprès de lui.

« La morgue est au sous-sol, les ascenseurs pour y aller sont dans cette direction. »

Elle lui montra un couloir qui partaient du hall et se dirigeait vers le fond du bâtiment.

« Au moins certaines choses ne changent pas. Je ne me voyais pas assister à une autopsie avec une rue pleine de passants derrière moi. »

Le coup d'œil en coin d'Hawkeye fut la seule réponse qu'il reçu. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour se rendre compte que son humour caustique avait fait mouche chez sa coéquipière toujours très stoïque.

Quand ils émergèrent de l'ascenseur, au premier sous-sol, les murs aux couleurs chaudes et le sol clair avaient laissé place à du carrelage terne et à une peinture grise. La lumière blanche, bien trop puissante, chassait toutes les zones d'ombre, mais au moins le lieu ne ressemblait plus aux bureaux d'une multinationale high-tech.

Ils suivirent le corridor désert dans lequel leurs pas résonnaient. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à une double porte qu'ils passèrent l'un après l'autre et montrèrent leurs plaques à l'officier qui attendait dans une espèce de bureau de contrôle. Ce dernier leur indiqua la direction à prendre et ils continuèrent leur trajet jusqu'à entrer dans une immense pièce, elle aussi bien trop éclairée. Le mur du fond était dédié aux frigos où les corps étaient entreposés, attendant leur tour ou que des proches viennent les réclamer. Il y avait plusieurs tables d'autopsies au centre, séparées par des étagères ainsi que par de nombreux équipements derniers cris dont Roy ignorait tout.

Il était encore tôt et une seule table était actuellement utilisée. Ils s'approchèrent de la femme qui s'affairaient autour du corps de ce qui était probablement leur victime. Elle les observa pendant qu'ils s'avançaient et Roy fut surpris de se retrouver face à une femme qui devait avoir moins de trente ans. Elle était aussi brune que lui et ses yeux verts étaient vifs et intelligents. Elle ne portait aucun maquillage et cette fraîcheur rare plut immédiatement à Roy.

Une fois arrivé à ses côté, ce fut avec un de ses sourires les plus avenant qu'il annonça :

« Je suis l'agent spécial Roy Mustang et voici l'agent Riza Hawkeye. Nous faisons partie de la BAU. »

La femme brune jeta un œil à leur plaque avant de répondre :

« Vous êtes arrivés vite. Je n'ai pas terminé. Vous allez devoir attendre pour avoir mes conclusions définitives. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire pour le moment ? »

« Je peux déjà vous donner la cause de la mort : choc hypovolémique. Sa pression artérielle a chuté suite à une exsanguination par ces deux trous au niveau de sa jugulaire. Puis son cœur s'est arrêté de battre. À part ça, elle ne porte aucune trace de coups ou d'hypothétiques liens. »

Elle montra les mains impeccablement manucurées.

« Rien ne prouve qu'elle se soit débattue. J'attends les résultats du laboratoire pour savoir si elle a été droguée et si elle était consciente lorsqu'elle est morte. »

Il n'y avait jamais rien eu précédemment dans ces examens, à part un taux élevé de sérotonine et de dopamine, mais peut-être qu'ils finiraient par découvrir quelque chose.

« Des informations sur l'arme du crime ? »

« J'ai fait un moulage et mon imprimante 3D est en train de faire une reproduction, elle devrait être prête dans dix minutes. J'espère que ça pourra vous aider. Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de chose. »

Voilà qui était nouveau, les progrès de la science ne cessaient jamais d'étonner Roy. Ils avaient tous vu des images de l'arme du crime sur un écran mais n'avaient jamais réussi à obtenir une reproduction. Peut-être que la voir « en vrai » déclencherait une épiphanie chez l'un d'entre eux.

« Il lui restait beaucoup de sang ? »

La jeune femme s'éloigna de quelques pas et revint avec un dossier :

« Moins d'un demi litre. Elle s'est vidée très rapidement tant que son cœur battait. Après, il a tout simplement arrêté de circuler. C'est pour ça que la plaie est aussi propre. »

« Vous avez déjà fait les prélèvements à cet endroit ? Des résultats sur la salive ? »

La légiste lâcha son dossier des yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien. Malgré la situation, Roy ne put s'empêcher de sentir une pointe d'excitation à l'idée d'être au centre de l'intérêt de la jeune femme,ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes. Il était, après tout, un dragueur invétéré.

« Vous semblez certain que je vais en trouver. »

Hawkeye, qui avait pleinement sentit le changement de comportement de son supérieur, intervint pour la première fois.

« C'était le cas lors des crimes précédents »

La jeune femme paraissait légèrement nauséeuse.

« Vous voulez dire que ce malade boit leur sang ? »

« C'est une possibilité. Chacune de ses victimes avaient des traces de salive autour des plaies. Nous ignorons si elles sont déposées ante ou post-mortem. »

La légiste frissonna.

« Je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir. Et je comprends pourquoi je ne côtoie pas plus que ça les vivants. »

En entendant ces mots, Roy sortit son plus charmant sourire :

« Et c'est bien dommage. Les vivants ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent. »

Sa remarque eu l'effet escompté et la jeune femme rougit légèrement. Riza resta professionnelle mais le léger froncement de ses lèvres lui indiqua ce qu'elle pensait des agissements de Roy. Elle connaissait son habitude à flirter en toutes circonstances et elle n'appréciait pas qu'il le fasse alors qu'ils travaillaient.

Elle remit rapidement la conversation sur les rails :

« Avez-vous trouvé d'autres choses ? »

« Oui. Un cheveu blond. Il était collé dans le peu de sang coagulé au niveau de la plaie. »

Elle détacha un sachet de son dossier et leur montra. Le cheveu était long et sous la lumière blanche de la morgue paraissait presque doré, son extrémité était foncé, certainement dû au sang. Ils avaient déjà retrouvé des cheveux sur les vêtements des victimes, souvent ceux de proches, mais jamais sur leur corps, encore moins collé à la plaie.

« Vous pensez que c'est celui du tueur ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais il a été déposé là après que la victime soit morte. »

Voilà qui pouvait être la preuve qu'ils attendaient depuis des années. Celle qui leur permettrait de trouver ce salaud et de l'arrêter.

Un bip retentit derrière eux et la légiste s'approcha d'une machine cubique. Elle ouvrit une porte et en sortit un petit objet. Elle prit un scalpel dans sa poche et l'utilisa pour gratter sa surface. Elle retourna ensuite auprès d'eux et leur tendit le résultat de son travail.

Roy l'attrapa et l'observa attentivement. Ils connaissaient tous la forme de cette arme mais la voir ici, dans la paume de sa main, enfonça le clou et l'absurdité de la chose fut encore plus flagrante : il s'agissait bien de deux crocs, deux canines pour être précis, plus longues que celle d'un humain, mais fines et acérées. Il était déjà noté dans le profil du tueur qu'il se prenait pour un vampire, que sa pathologie, certainement la schizophrénie, le poussait à mordre et probablement boire le sang de ses victimes.

Roy referma le poing sur l'impression et demanda à la scientifique :

« La moindre idée de la manière dont elle sont attachées ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Les plaies ne présentent aucune encoche, aucune protubérance, juste une surface complètement lisse. Mais je n'ai pu que faire une reproduction à partir des plaies, je ne sais même pas si ces crocs sont accrochés à sa mâchoire ou si c'est une arme qu'il utilise à la main.

« Bien. Je peux les emmener ? »

« Oui. Je les réimprimerai si besoin, j'ai gardé le fichier. »

« Nous allons vous laisser travailler, merci de votre temps. Pouvez-vous me donner votre numéro ? Que je vous appelle quand vous aurez terminé ce dossier. Ce soir peut-être ? »

« Je pensais que c'était plutôt l'inverse. C'est à moi de vous appeler et de vous envoyer mes conclusions. »

« Mais où serait le plaisir de faire ainsi ?

La légiste rougit à nouveau.

« Je connais votre réputation, agent Mustang. Et comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne côtoie pas les vivants. C'est bien trop compliqué. Revenez me voir lorsque que vous serez mort. »

Avec ces derniers mots, la jeune femme leur tourna le dos et retourna à ses équipements et son autopsie. Roy quitta la morgue suivi de Riza. Malgré son visage complètement impassible, il savait qu'elle était hilare.

« Ho c'est bon. Pas la peine de te moquer de moi. »

« Me moquer ? Je n'oserais jamais, monsieur. »

Monsieur. Depuis quand est-ce que Riza l'appelait monsieur ?

« Je n'aime pas du tout ton humour, Riza. »

« Je n'étais pas consciente d'en faire, Roy. »

Il plissa des yeux et tenta de la fusiller du regard. Ça avait toujours son petit effet sur leurs suspects ou les jeunes recrues un peu trop enthousiastes, mais il ne fonctionnait plus sur son amie depuis des années.

Alors qu'il montait dans la voiture, il lui demanda :

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu es immunisé ? Personne n'y résiste totalement, même Grumman. »

« C'est parce qu'ils ne vous ont jamais vu en caleçon debout sur une table en train de chanter Bohemian Rhapsody. Il me suffit de me remémorer ce moment et vous êtes tout de suite beaucoup moins impressionnant. »

Un bruit étranglé sortit de la gorge de Roy et il toussa plusieurs fois avant de récupérer l'usage de ses voies respiratoires.

Puis Riza ajouta, le ton léger :

« Je dois avoir une vidéo quelque part sur mon téléphone. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, votre Freddie Mercury intérieur est sauf avec moi. Tant que vous vous comportez convenablement lors de nos enquêtes, bien entendu. »

Ils étaient arrêtés à un feu rouge et Roy laissa sa tête tomber contre le volant. Cette femme était terrible. Heureusement qu'elle était, avant tout, son amie.

**ooOoo**

Le trajet jusqu'au poste de police fut rapide. Roy avait eu raison d'y installer son équipe, ils allaient gagner du temps entre les différents lieux de l'enquête. Ils pourraient tous rentrer dormir chez eux, ce qui était assez rare pour le noter. Encore que, comme très souvent, il y avait de grandes chances qu'ils ne dorment pas beaucoup dans les prochaines quarante-huit heures.

Ils entrèrent dans le commissariat du quartier et, après avoir montré leurs plaques, ils furent emmenés au quatrième étage où ils retrouvèrent Maes et Fuery. Les deux hommes avaient installé équipements et étalés leurs dossiers dans une grande salle de réunion. Kain avait connecté ses trois ordinateurs et il était déjà derrière ses écrans. Son ajout à leur équipe leur avait apporté des compétences en informatique qu'aucun des autres membres ne possédait et il leur faisait gagner du temps et de l'énergie.

À peine Riza et Roy avaient-ils rejoint leur coéquipiers que Hughes s'approchait de lui.

« L'inspecteur en charge de cette enquête va revenir dans cinq minutes, il est parti raccompagner la sœur de la victime chez elle. Tu as du nouveau ? »

« A la fois oui et non. Nous n'avons rien appris que nous ne sachions déjà. Mais nous avons maintenant un moulage de l'arme du crime. » Roy sortit l'impression 3D de sa poche et le tendit à son meilleur ami, « et la légiste a trouvé un cheveu sur la victime. »

Maes attrapa les crocs et leva les yeux vers lui, intéressé :

« Du criminel ? »

« Nous n'en savons rien pour le moment, mais il était collé à la plaie. Avec un peu de chance, nous aurons de l'ADN et il sera dans nos fichiers. »

« Espérons. De notre côté, nous avons appris que la jeune femme était sortie avec des amies et sa sœur. Ça lui arrivait régulièrement, elle buvait un peu, mais elles se surveillaient les unes les autres. »

« Elles ont rencontré quelqu'un ? Un homme un peu trop collant ? »

« Elles n'ont rien remarqué. Personne n'est venu leur parler mais rien ne nous dit qu'elles n'étaient pas surveillées. Le bar était à priori plein, un groupe du coin jouait ce soir. »

« Comment est-ce qu'elle a été séparée des autres ? »

« Elle est partie aux toilettes. Quand elle n'était pas revenue cinq minutes plus tard, sa sœur et sa meilleure amie sont allées la chercher. Les toilettes étaient vides, elles ont tout de suite donné l'alerte au bar et le propriétaire a mis ses deux videurs et un serveur à sa recherche. C'est lui qui a retrouvé le corps, dans la ruelle derrière son établissement. »

« Combien de temps entre sa découverte et la disparition de la jeune femme ?

« Moins de dix minutes. »

« En supposant qu'il l'ai enlevé dès son entrée dans les toilettes, ça fait court pour la maîtriser, la vider de son sang et la déposer. Il n'a pas eu le temps de l'emmener ailleurs. Il l'a tué dans les toilettes, dans la ruelle ou n'importe où entre ces deux endroits. Il y a des caméras ? »

Fuery quitta ses écrans des yeux et prit la parole.

« Il y a une caméra au dessus de la porte d'entrée principale et sur celle des fournisseurs. Il y en a également trois à divers endroits du bar, Falman m'a envoyé les fichiers, je suis en train de les étudier. Malheureusement, celle qui est dans la ruelle ne pointe pas vers l'endroit où le corps a été déposé, on ne voit pas l'agresseur. Mais je suis les déplacements de la victime, je vous préviens si je trouve quelque chose. »

« Bien. Nous avons d'autres informations ? »

Maes haussa des épaules.

« Pas vraiment. Elle n'avait pas un comportement à risque. Elle ne sortait jamais seule. Célibataire depuis des mois. Elle partageait un appartement avec sa sœur sur le campus. Cette dernière n'a rien remarqué de particulier, personne qui la suivait, pas de coups de téléphone impromptu, pas de changement dans ses habitudes. Peut-être que Falman, Breda et Havoc auront plus d'informations de leur côté. »

Leur conversation fut interrompue lorsqu'un homme, blond et élancé entra dans la salle de réunion. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers Roy, la main tendue en avant :

« Inspecteur Collard. Je suis en charge de cette affaire, c'est moi qui ai fait appel à votre unité. J'ai suivi une de vos formations l'année dernière, et vous parliez de ce crime. J'ai tout de suite fait le rapprochement. »

« Enchanté Inspecteur. Vous avez eu le bon réflexe, plus nous arrivons tôt sur les lieux d'un crime, plus nous avons de chance de faire la différence. »

« Vous avez découvert de nouvelles informations ? »

« Pas pour le moment, mais nous étudions les fichiers vidéos. Et les témoignages nous ont appris que le criminel tue ses victimes sur les lieux. Nous n'en étions pas certains jusque là. Avec un peu de chance, nous remarquerons quelqu'un au comportement suspect. »

« Bien. J'espère que vous l'arrêterez. J'aimerai avoir de bonnes nouvelles à annoncer à ses parents quand ils arriveront. Ils habitent dans une petite ville à quatre heures de route. Ils devraient arriver en fin de matinée. »

Maes intervint à ce moment de la conversation.

« Vous voulez que je vous accompagne pour les rencontrer ? »

Le jeune inspecteur semblait soulagé.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas. Ce n'est jamais facile d'apprendre la mort d'un enfant, mais quand le criminel est un tueur en série et vu la nature du crime … »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Roy ne se rappelait que trop bien de sa propre annonce à sa famille quand Maria était tombée, victime du monstre qu'ils étaient toujours en train de poursuivre. Et Hughes, avec son empathie, sa gentillesse naturelle et son esprit vif était le plus à même d'accompagner la famille dans cette douloureuse épreuve.

Roy se tourna vers son ami :

« On pourra faire sans toi, prend le temps nécessaire. »

Maes quitta la pièce à la suite de l'inspecteur Collard et Roy se tourna vers Fuery.

« Alors ? Des nouvelles ? »

« J'ai vu l'entrée de notre victime. Elle s'est installée sur une table avec ses amies. Pour le moment, elle a bu deux verres et à l'air de s'amuser. »

Le ton de Kain bien que triste, restait professionnel et Roy sentit un léger pincement au cœur lui aussi. Encore une jeune vie fauchée bien trop tôt.

« Des gens au comportement suspect ? »

Fuery lui montra ses écrans, les sourcils froncés.

« Il n'y a rien qui me saute aux yeux, mais vous avez plus d'expérience que moi, peut-être que vous devriez regarder de vous même. »

Il était vrai que Kain Fuery ne les avait rejoint que depuis une quinzaine de jours, mais comme toute personne membre de l'équipe, il avait été trié sur le volet. Il était compétent, même s'il manquait encore un peu d'expérience. Et c'était le rôle de Roy, leur supérieur, de leur donner confiance en eux et en leurs capacités.

« Je crois en vous, si il y a quelque chose, vous le trouverez. Suivez votre instinct et ce que l'on connaît de son profil. Cherchez un homme, plutôt grand. Il a besoin de force pour pouvoir maîtriser ces jeunes femmes sans bruit et rapidement. Il a un contrôle total de lui-même. Vu la nature de ses crimes, ses cibles de choix, il doit avoir entre trente et quarante ans. Certainement bien intégré dans la société, personne n'a jamais rien vu, rien remarqué. Il était forcément là, à un moment donné. Le timing prouve qu'il surveillait sa proie, il nous reste à savoir si c'est une victime d'opportunité ou s'il l'a choisi. »

Fuery hocha la tête et relança la vidéo, concentré sur ce que lui montraient ses écrans.

Roy se dirigea vers le tableau où étaient affichées les dernières données obtenues, l'impression des crocs dans sa main droite. Il fallait qu'il trouve un lien, quelque chose, il ne voulait pas que quiconque ait à nouveau à annoncer à des parents, à des frères et à des sœurs, qu'une de leur proche était morte des mains de ce criminel.

Il n'avait pas avancé d'un iota lorsque Havoc, Falman et Breda les rejoignirent. Ils n'avaient que peu d'informations supplémentaires. Le bar était un établissement bien sous tout rapport, le patron s'était montré choqué - il avait lui-même une fille d'une vingtaine d'année - et il leur avait donné accès à tout son système de sécurité. Le quartier en lui-même était très calme et sûr et personne dans les environs n'avait vu ou entendu quoi que ce soit.

Sans les rapports complets du légiste et les vidéos de Fuery, ils n'avaient pas encore de nouvelles pistes à étudier. Roy espérait de tout cœur que le cheveu leur apprendrait quelque chose. Ou qu'ils trouveraient enfin une image du criminel, sinon ils auraient une autre victime à déplorer d'ici une quinzaine de jours.

 


	2. Il a recommencé (bis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde
> 
> Je passe en vitesse vous publier le second chapitre de cette histoire. Je pars au cinéma, voir Captain Marvel dans quelques minutes. Ça va être trop trop trop bien.
> 
> Un grand merci pour vos comments sur le premier chapitre !
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Ils avaient passé la journée à recouper les informations, à regarder et re-regarder les vidéos à la recherche du plus petit détail, de la plus petite piste, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Tout le monde était extrêmement frustré et Roy avait du mal à garder les réactions de ses troupes sous contrôle.

Lorsque Hughes était revenu de sa rencontre avec les parents de la victime, son visage était fermé et les seuls mots à avoir passé ses dents serrées avaient été :

« On doit le retrouver, Roy. Et le mettre en prison où il ne pourra plus faire de mal à personne. »

C'était Maes qui, habituellement, faisait redescendre la pression, qui trouvait toujours le moyen d'avoir un mot d'encouragement, un petit geste qui leur permettait à tous de tenir, de continuer. Mais il n'avait plus les ressources émotionnelle pour le faire et le découragement pesait lourdement sur l'équipe.

Ils n'avaient pas plus d'information maintenant que la veille et ce nouveau crime ne leur avait strictement rien apporté. Roy attendait avec impatience le rapport complet du légiste, peut-être avait-elle trouvé quelque chose dans les prélèvements qu'elle avait effectués.

Riza rentra dans la salle de réunion, un plateau recouvert de tasses de café pour tout le monde. Elle avait même été jusqu'au Starbuck du coin afin de leur ramener à chacun leur boisson préférée plutôt que boire le jus de chaussette proposé par la machine dans le hall du commissariat.

Elle servit tout le monde et termina par leur supérieur. Elle lui tendit un café allongé, noir puis sirota son propre thé.

« Toujours rien ? »

Roy secoua la tête.

« Non. Jean, Kain et Vato retravaillent le profil géographique. Hughes a besoin d'un peu de temps, l'annonce aux parents de la victime a été rude. Heymans regarde les vidéos fournies par le propriétaire du bar et les compare à celles des derniers crimes, au cas où nous y trouverions la même personne deux fois. »

« Il y a peu de chance que ça fonctionne. »

« Malheureusement, tu as raison. Mais pendant ce temps là, il a l'impression de faire quelque chose. Nous devenons dingue à tourner en rond ici. Kain a dit qu'il améliorerait le programme de reconnaissance faciale, mais vu le nombre de fêtards dans les bars ou boites de nuit dans lesquels le criminel évolue et la résolution des caméras, il y a peu de chance que ça apporte l'indice qu'il nous manque. »

« Et toi ? »

L'utilisation du tutoiement lui indiqua tout de suite que son amie posait la question à titre privé, pas en tant que sa collaboratrice. Les enquêtes sur ce criminel en particulier étaient toujours difficiles pour lui.

« Je garde la tête froide. Tu sais que je ne laisse jamais mes émotions prendre le dessus. »

« Tu ne les montres jamais, mais je te connais assez pour savoir qu'elles te guident plus souvent que tu ne le laisses paraître. »

Roy détourna le regard et fixa le reste de son équipe, en train de travailler. Il murmura :

« Je gère. Si jamais ça devait changer, je te préviendrai. »

Elle posa une main sur son épaule et s'éloigna en silence, satisfaite de sa promesse. Roy resta à siroter son café, observant toute son équipe.

Ils travaillent tous d'arrache-pied depuis le matin et ils allaient certainement continuer jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. L'adrénaline ne les laisserait de toute façon pas dormir. Ils avaient beau être tous des professionnels et savoir qu'ils devaient se reposer pour donner le meilleur d'eux-même au moment où ils en auraient besoin, cette affaire leur tenait bien tous à cœur pour les laisser fermer l'œil.

Mustang savait qu'ils allaient passer le reste de la nuit ici, à chercher, à fouiller, à réfléchir. Ils vérifieraient chaque piste, même les plus infimes et ne rentreraient chez eux que lorsqu'ils seraient certain qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus. Ou bien il recevrait un coup de téléphone et on les enverrait à l'autre bout du pays afin d'enquêter sur un nouveau crime. De toute façon, ils seraient rappelés pour celui-là dans une quinzaine de jours.

Roy serra les poings jusqu'à sentir ses ongles entrer dans ses paumes. Ils devaient le trouver. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester à attendre une nouvelle victime, de nouveaux indices. Il ne voulait pas avoir à annoncer à des parents en larmes qu'un malade avait vidé leur fille de son sang et que son équipe et lui le traquaient depuis deux ans et n'avaient toujours pas la moindre idée de qui ils cherchaient. Il tenta de se calmer en inspirant profondément. Sa colère le brûlait et il craignait parfois qu'elle ne sorte de son corps et incendie tout sur son passage.

Son téléphone sonna, le numéro était de Central. Il décrocha rapidement :

« Mustang. »

« Agent Mustang. Docteur Mistrelle. J'ai fini l'autopsie de Mlle Caldwell. Je viens de vous envoyer le rapport complet et il y a deux points dont je voulais parler avec vous. »

« Vous avez découvert un indice ? »

« Je ne sais pas si ça peut vous aider, mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose de bizarre avec la salive et le cheveu. »

« Bizarre comment ? »

« Il n'y a aucune trace de vie, ni dans l'un ni dans l'autre. »

« Que voulez vous dire ? »

« Je veux dire qu'il y a toujours des marqueurs de la vie dans la salive et la racine du cheveu, c'est là où on trouve l'ADN. Dans notre cas, il n'y a strictement rien. La salive est normalement toujours pleine de bactéries, de cellules, de protéines et d'enzymes, mais là, il n'y a rien de tout ça. Juste de l'eau et quelques minéraux. »

« Vous savez ce qui a pu provoquer ça ? »

« Je l'ignore. Un puissant désinfectant est capable de faire ça, mais il décaperait complètement la bouche de celui qu'il s'en servirait. Je ne vois pas comment il a pu survivre. Et il aurait dû l'utiliser juste avant le crime. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas trouvé la moindre trace de produit chimique dans la salive, ni sur la peau de la victime. »

« Une maladie peut-être ? »

« Aucune que je connaisse. Pas au point de tout faire disparaître ainsi. Je vais lancer quelques recherches supplémentaires. »

« Je veux bien, merci. Et le cheveu ? »

« Il présente le même problème sous une forme un peu différente. Il n'y a ni ADN, ni protéine, ni acide gras dans la racine. Il semble mort, mais je ne vois aucun signe de décomposition. C'est comme s'il était, » elle fit une courte pause, « je sais pas, je dirai pétrifié. »

« Pétrifié ? »

« Oui, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir de meilleur terme. Mais c'est vraiment l'impression que ça me donne, c'est comme si quelqu'un avait placé le cheveux en stase juste après qu'il se soit détaché. Toute dégénération a été empêchée. »

« Sa chute est peut-être récente.»

« Ça reste une possibilité. Pourtant ça n'explique pas l'absence d'ADN. »

« Vous n'avez aucun moyen de savoir si le cheveu appartient à la même personne que la salive ? »

« Sans marqueur génétique, aucun. Mais s'il s'agit d'une maladie ou un problème environnemental, la probabilité qu'elle concerne deux personnes différentes est très faible, même si elle n'est pas complètement impossible. »

« Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'appeler. »

« J'ai envoyé le dossier complet à l'adresse de l'inspecteur en charge de l'affaire. Je vous recontacterai si j'ai du nouveau, je vais continuer mes analyses. Et j'ai envoyé des échantillons à un ami qui pourrait m'aider à découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Surtout n'hésitez pas. Quelque soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit. »

« Je le ferai. Bonne fin de journée, Agent Mustang. »

« Bonne fin de journée, Mlle Mistrelle. »

Il raccrocha avant la jeune légiste, des questions plein la tête. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de flirter avec elle. Ça démontrait à quel point cette enquête le perturbait. Riza avait peut-être raison. Il soupira. Il essayait de convaincre qui ? Bien entendu que RIza avait raison, elle avait toujours raison, surtout à son sujet.

Ils avaient tous besoin d'une pause, ainsi qu'un nouveau tour de table des informations qu'ils avaient pu récolter jusque là. Autant faire les deux en même temps et devant un petit en-cas. Il ressortit le téléphone de sa poche et appela un restaurant qu'il connaissait bien à quelques pâtés de maisons du commissariat. Ils ne livraient habituellement pas, mais le patron lui devait un petit service. Une dizaine des meilleures pizzas de Central devrait solder leur compte.

Trente minutes plus tard, un jeune homme - le petit-fils du propriétaire - leur déposa plusieurs cartons remplis de délices aux fromages. Toute son équipe s'arrêta de travailler comme un seul homme. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait pris le temps de manger à midi et ils étaient affamés.

Ils discutèrent des dernières avancées, si on pouvait les appeler ainsi, de l'enquête, échangèrent leurs théories, leurs idées pendant qu'ils se partageaient le contenu des boites. Ils furent étonnés des informations que Roy leur révéla, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait la moindre idée de ce que ça pouvait signifier.

L'heure avançait et ils n'avaient pas plus de piste sérieuse que lorsqu'ils avaient commencé. Roy allait renvoyer tout le monde chez eux quand l'inspecteur Collard entra dans la salle de réunion en courant.

« Il a recommencé. Il y a moins d'un quart d'heure. À même pas cinq cent mètres d'ici. »

Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous sortis du bâtiment et en route vers la nouvelle scène de crime. Pendant que Riza conduisait à tombeaux ouverts, Hughes, assis à l'arrière du véhicule, s'adressa à Roy :

« Il n'a jamais tué deux soirs de suite. »

« Je sais. »

« Qu'est-ce qui a pu le pousser à agir ainsi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Qu'est ce qui ne s'est pas déroulé comme d'habitude hier ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

À chacune des questions de son ami, Roy sentait un peu plus son impuissance peser sur ses épaules. Il ne savait vraiment rien de ce monstre, lui qui arrivait si souvent à cerner les motivations, les mécanismes qui poussaient ces déséquilibrés à agir, n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment fonctionnait l'esprit de ce criminel.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé dans sa vie pour le pousser à recommencer si rapidement. »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Son ton devenait de plus en plus sec, cachant ses doutes sous de l'agressivité. Mais Maes continua à la bombarder de questions :

« Roy, réfléchis. Tu es celui qui connaît le plus ce dossier. Si ce type commence à tuer toutes les nuits, ça va être un véritable massacre. Sans compter la panique qui va suivre. »

Comme s'il ignorait tout ça. Il se tourna dans son siège et cria :

« Je n'en sais rien, putain Hughes ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas tout ça ?! Que je ne voudrais pas, plus que tout, le retrouver ? L'arrêter ? J'y ai passé des nuits et des week-end entiers, à me demander ce qu'on avait mal fait, quel indice pourrait nous aider, quel lien il y avait. Mais il n'y a rien. Rien du tout. Ce type est un mystère et un fantôme et je me sens complètement inutile. À chaque fois que je retourne au foyer, je revois Maria partout et l'espoir dans tous les yeux de ceux qui l'ont connu. Mais je n'ai jamais aucune nouvelle à leur annoncer et l'espoir laisse place immuablement à la déception. »

Le regard de Hughes dans le rétroviseur était surpris et un peu blessé, Roy perdait rarement son sang-froid, même devant son meilleur ami.

Maes récupéra rapidement et son visage s'adoucit. Dans un sens, c'était pire.

« Je suis désolé, Roy. Je n'aurai pas dû te presser ainsi. Je sais à quel point cette enquête te tient à cœur. »

Roy passa une main sur son visage avec l'espoir de se calmer.

« C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser. Je n'aurai pas du m'emporter. Tu n'y es pour rien. »

La voiture pilla et Riza leur annonça, comme si la conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu :

« Nous sommes arrivés. Quels sont les ordres ? »

Elle savait que forcer Mustang a rentrer dans son rôle de chef d'unité l'aiderait à maîtriser ses émotions. Après une dernière inspiration, il ouvrit la portière de la voiture et sortit, réfléchissant déjà à comment utiliser au mieux les compétences de son équipe.

**ooOoo**

La victime était une des serveuses d'un des nombreux bars du quartier. Roy envoya Maes et Breda interroger son patron. Riza resta afin d'observer les alentours, à la recherche de quiconque avait un comportement suspect, ou qui était déjà présent sur d'autres scènes de crime. La police s'était déployée en un temps record, dans l'espoir d'arrêter le criminel. Le meurtre venait juste d'avoir lieu et, avec un peu de chance, ce monstre était toujours dans le coin.

Kain était resté au poste, prêt à coordonner tout le monde. Falman et Havoc s'occupaient de l'enquête de voisinage. Ça laissait à Roy la tâche d'interroger la pauvre âme qui avait trouvé la victime. Un des premiers policiers sur les lieux lui indiqua deux personnes, assises sur une caisse, à quelques mètres de la porte arrière de l'établissement. Roy prit une profonde inspiration et les approcha lentement. Il passait beaucoup trop de temps dans des ruelles sombres ces derniers jours.

« Bonsoir. Je suis l'agent Mustang. Je sais que le moment est difficile, mais j'aurai quelques questions à vous poser. »

Ce fut le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui lui répondit :

« Ça ne peut pas attendre ? »

Il serra un peu plus fort la femme brune qui tremblait contre lui. Roy l'entendait renifler et sangloter de sa cachette dans les bras protecteur qui l'entouraient.

« Je crains que ça ne soit pas possible. Les informations en votre possession pourraient nous aider à appréhender ce criminel. »

« Pourquoi n'avez vous rien fait depuis hier ? C'est ce que vous avez dit aux autres proches de la pauvre fille que ce malade a tué ? »

Le reproche était mérité et Roy grimaça.

« Nous faisons de notre mieux, je vous l'assure. Mais nous n'avons pas assez d'indice, aucune piste. Ce que vous savez peut faire la différence. »

La jeune femme cachée jusque là releva la tête. Elle avait le visage recouvert de larmes et Roy sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il avait beau y mettre toutes ses forces, toutes ses compétences et celles de son équipe, ce n'était pas assez. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher d'autres personnes de vivre ce que lui-même avait traversé.

Mustang se mit à genou devant elle et parla d'un voix douce qu'il espérait apaisante.

« Vous connaissiez la victime ? »

« Oui. C'était ma meilleure amie. On allait - »

Elle se remit à sangloter et son compagnon lui chuchota :

« Jemma. Tu n'es pas obligée. »

Après plusieurs secondes passées à respirer profondément, elle reprit le contrôle de sa voix :

« Ça va aller. Je dois les aider, Arthur. J'ai une vidéo sur mon téléphone. Je. » Elle se coupa pour renifler. « J'ai. Enfin, on s'était promis de garder un œil l'une sur l'autre vous voyez ? Avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. »

La jeune femme était en train de se dégager des bras de son ami. Elle fouilla dans ses poches et lui tendit un téléphone tout en continuant à parler :

« Il y avait ce jeune homme, il est parti en courant deux secondes après qu'Isabelle soit sortie par la porte de derrière. Elle devait juste jeter des bouteilles dans ces conteneurs. C'était à moi de le faire mais j'avais un rendez-vous après notre journée au boulot et je voulais pas abîmer ma manucure. »

Roy attrapa l'appareil et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il attendit qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux avant de parler :

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Ce qui s'est passé. Il n'y a rien que vous auriez pu faire. Mais ça, » il leva le téléphone vers elle, « quoi que vous ayez réussi à capturer, ça va nous aider. Je vous promets que nous allons l'arrêter. »

« C'était ma meilleure amie. On travaillait ici pour mettre de l'argent de côté. On voulait ouvrir une pâtisserie toutes les deux. Et maintenant, maintenant … »

Elle éclata encore en sanglot et s'enfouit à nouveau dans les bras de son ami.

Roy décida de lui laisser un peu de temps. Elle ne venait pas seulement de vivre une expérience traumatisante, elle avait perdu un proche et une partie de son avenir. Il se releva et déverrouilla l'écran. Il lança l'application dédiée et appuya pour démarrer la dernière entrée.

La vidéo commençait à l'intérieur d'un bar, probablement l'établissement juste à côté d'eux, puis la porte, la ruelle. L'image était floue à cause des mouvements du téléphone et du manque de luminosité, mais lorsque la lentille se tourna vers l'emplacement actuel du corps, Roy serra l'appareil dans ses mains. La victime apparut à l'écran, allongée au sol et une silhouette était à genou à ses côtés, penchée sur elle, une main contre son cou. Une personne aux cheveux longs et clairs, tressés dans son dos. Un cri retentit dans la vidéo et l'individu se retourna, surpris. Le jeune homme, parce qu'il s'agissait bien d'un homme malgré la natte qui courrait le long de son manteau, regarda dans la direction de la caméra, juste avant de se retourner et de s'enfuir.

Roy envoya immédiatement le fichier sur son adresse mail ainsi qu'à Kain. Enfin, il avaient quelque chose. La qualité de la vidéo n'était pas très bonne, mais Fuery était un véritable petit génie, il pourrait certainement l'améliorer et tirer une photo de ce jeune homme.

Avec un peu de chance, il serait dans leur base de données. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, ils lanceraient un avis de recherche. Cette série de crimes avait mis tout le pays en émois, ils trouveraient forcement quelqu'un qui connaissait cette personne.

Il retourna auprès de la jeune femme et lui rendit son téléphone. Il s'agenouilla à nouveau devant elle et lui dit :

« Je vais demander à mon meilleur agent de vous raccompagner chez vous. Elle pourra prendre votre déposition là-bas. Pas la peine de rester ici. »

« Ça va vous aider ? »

« Énormément. Merci beaucoup. Votre sang-froid va nous permettre d'arrêter ce monstre. »

« Mais ça ne changera rien pour Annabelle. »

Roy se releva et ajusta son pantalon.

« Non, ça ne la ramènera pas à la vie. Mais je vous promets que nous lui rendrons justice. »

Il fit ensuite signe à Riza, stationnée à quelques dizaines de mètres, et lui ordonna de ramener la jeune femme chez elle. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, il appela Fuery.

« Fuery, je viens de t'envoyer une vidéo sur ton adresse mail. Tu t'en occupes en priorité. Je veux tout savoir sur le jeune homme que l'on voit sur la vidéo. Compare le aux films d'hier soir, il est peut-être présent dessus. »

« Une piste ? »

Je l'espère. Et même si ce n'est pas notre meurtrier, il doit forcément savoir quelque chose. Il faut le retrouver à tout prix. »

« Je m'y mets tout de suite, monsieur. »

Roy raccrocha et s'approcha du corps. Il allait devoir attendre la légiste et ses techniciens avant de toucher quoi que ce soit, mais il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que patienter. Heureusement, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, la jeune femme fit son entrée, une lourde valise à sa suite.

« Bonsoir, Mlle Mistrelle. »

« Agent Mustang, je ne pensais pas vous revoir de si tôt. »

« Les circonstances sont loin d'être idéales, mais vous avez vraiment l'air déçue. Je ne sais pas si ma fierté va survivre à votre froideur. »

Il prit son expression la plus meurtrie possible, ce qui déclencha un rire franc chez la jeune femme.

« Votre fierté est assez solide pour prendre quelques coups. Et puis je suis certaine que dans une conquête ou deux, elle sera complètement guérie. »

Sa réputation commençait vraiment à poser problème si elle l'empêchait de flirter. Mais ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment de penser à quelque chose d'aussi trivial. Le ton léger s'effaça totalement lorsque la légiste s'approcha du corps, toute trace d'humour ayant complètement disparue de son visage.

« Bien. Voyons ce que nous avons là. »

Elle sortit un thermomètre de sa valise et le déposa sur la peau de la victime. Pendant que l'appareil mesurait la température, elle observa les traces de morsures dans son cou, deux points parfaitement ronds et ourlés d'un peu de sang. Les mèches de la victime lui tombaient sur le visage et après avoir pris plusieurs photos de sa position, la légiste repoussa les cheveux bruns. Il y avait une trace de coup sur la pommette droite, si violent que la peau s'était fendue. D'une main gantée, elle attrapa le menton de la jeune femme et redressa sa tête.

Le regard de Roy fut immédiatement attiré sur le carnage qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, juste au dessus de la jugulaire de la victime. Les traces de morsures étaient pleinement visibles et une partie de la chair manquait. Jamais ce criminel n'avait été aussi violent et ils s'interrogeaient encore sur les moyens que le meurtrier utilisait pour maîtriser ses victimes. Sans compter que les blessures avaient à chaque fois quelque chose de pratiquement chirurgical. Les paies étaient nettes, sans bavure, preuve d'un grand contrôle sur soi et sur ses outils, quel qu'ils soient. Cette fois, ils étaient plus en face d'une boucherie qu'autre chose et Roy ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Pourquoi deux morsures ? Pourquoi si différentes ? Le criminel avait-il perdu son sang froid ? Son arme avait-elle connu une panne, une casse ?

C'était peut-être tout simplement un autre meurtrier. À part pour l'arme du crime et le type de la victime, ils n'avaient presque aucun point commun. La jeune barmaid avait été frappée et le timing ne correspondait pas non plus. Il pouvait s'agir d'un copieur. Ou alors Maes avait raison, le criminel était en pleine escalade et il allait devenir de plus en plus violent.

Pendant que Roy réfléchissait, la légiste avait terminé ses premières constatations. Elle se releva et demanda au reste de son équipe d'emmener le corps. Elle s'approcha de lui en enlevant ses gants, le visage fermé.

« Je ne pourrai pas vous l'assurer tant que je n'aurai pas rejoins mon laboratoire, mais je pense que les causes de la mort sont identiques à celles de la victime de la nuit dernière. Il y a un peu plus de sang sur la scène de crime cette fois, dû à la seconde morsure. J'en ferai un moulage, mais j'ai vu des traces très nettes de dents, pas seulement les deux crocs. Elle a probablement été mordue. Je ne pouvais pas vous l'assurer précédemment, étant donné que nous n'avions que ces deux crocs pour travailler, mais ça me parait assez clair cette fois. À moins que cet homme se soit construit une mâchoire entière. »

L'idée le fit frissonner. Comment pouvait-on en arriver à fabriquer une telle chose et à attaquer de jeunes gens dans des ruelles sombres ? Il suivit les techniciens de la morgue jusqu'à leur véhicule. Il posa une dernière question avant qu'ils ne partent.

« Merci de votre aide. Quand pourrons-nous avoir votre rapport complet ? »

« Je vous enverrai un pré-rapport dans quatre ou cinq heures, je pense que vous aurez le reste en fin de matinée demain. Certains tests nécessitent un peu de temps. »

Elle n'était pas obligé de faire aussi rapidement. Comme tout le reste de son équipe, elle était debout depuis l'aube et elle allait travailler une bonne partie de la nuit afin de lui fournir au plus vite quelques réponses.

Roy aimait particulièrement les gens avec ce genre de professionnalisme.

« Quand je m'imaginais vous faire perdre quelques heures de sommeil, je ne pensais pas que ce serait dans cette situation. »

La jeune femme avait démarré le moteur et elle cria par la fenêtre ouverte.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, agent Mustang. Les morts auront toujours ma préférence. »

Roy lui sourit :

« Ça ne m'empêchera pas d'attendre votre appel avec impatience."

Il regarda le véhicule s'éloigner puis attrapa son téléphone. Il devait réunir son équipe, ils avaient du boulot.


	3. Fidelité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde.
> 
> Je fais juste un petit passage rapide afin de publier le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer tout à l'heure et encore moins si j'aurai le courage de monter à l'étage pour accéder à mon ordinateur.
> 
> Je vais donc juste dire merci à Nalou et MamzelleBulle pour leurs comments et vous laisser avec Roy et son équipe. Et peut-être verrons-nous enfin Ed.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Il était 7H30 et Roy sortait tout juste de la douche lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il ne le posait jamais bien loin - son métier exigeait de lui qu'il soit joignable à tout instant – et il lui suffit de tendre le bras pour saisir l'appareil et vérifier qui l'appelait si tôt un dimanche matin.

Hughes.

Il avait intérêt à ce que ça soit sérieux et non pas un besoin irrépressible de partager avec lui les nouveaux exploits de sa fille, l'adorable Elicia. Roy décrocha après un soupir, l'eau emprisonnée dans ses cheveux noirs dégoulinant dans son dos et sur son visage.

« Mustang. »

« Hello, Roy. Déjà debout ? »

« Il faut croire si je te réponds. Que me vaut un appel de si bon matin ? Et si tu me parles d'Elicia, je raccroche. Je ne suis même pas encore rasé. »

« Et bien dépêche toi, on a une affaire. L'avion décolle dans deux heures. »

Encore une. Ils étaient rentrés la veille assez tard pour que Roy n'ait pas le courage de cuisiner et se résigne à appeler le restaurant crétien au bout de sa rue pour se faire livrer de quoi manger. Et avant ça, ils n'avaient passé qu'une seule journée au bureau. Les dossiers en retard commençaient à s'amonceler, il allait devoir en emmener certains lors de leurs déplacements, il ne s'en sortirait pas sans ça.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui appelle et pas Grumman ? »

« L'inspecteur divisionnaire a pensé que tu pesterais moins si c'était moi qui te l'annonçait. »

« Il n'a pas tort. Tu as eu des détails ? »

« Presque pas. Juste qu'une famille a été massacrée cette nuit à la frontière avec Drachma. Le père, la mère et les trois enfants. A priori il y a quelque chose avec la manière dont les corps ont été disposés, le bureau a été appelé immédiatement. »

« Je suppose qu'on en saura plus dans l'avion. Je te laisse, je dois terminer de me préparer. »

« À tout à l'heure. Je dois donner son petit déjeuner à ma princesse. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais être absent cette fois. »

Hughes raccrocha et Roy balança son téléphone sur la tablette devant lui. Il observa pendant quelques secondes son reflet dans le miroir, au dessus du lavabo. La fatigue et la lassitude qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son âme ne laissaient que des traces infimes sur son visage. Personne, sauf peut-être Riza et Hughes, n'auraient pu se rendre compte que les légères cernes sous ses yeux et les quelques plis autour de sa bouche étaient le signe d'un problème bien plus profond qu'un manque chronique de sommeil.

Il détourna le regard et sortit sa mousse à raser. Pendant qu'il se débarrassait des poils qui avaient profité de la nuit pour envahir sa mâchoire et ses joues, il fit un calcul rapide. Il avait passé moins de cinq jours dans son propre lit durant le mois écoulé. C'était à se demander pourquoi il gardait son appartement. Il en aurait pour moins cher de dormir à l'hôtel.

Et il n'était pas le plus à plaindre.

La vie sentimentale d'Havoc était un véritable carnage, Riza ne semblait s'intéresser qu'à Black Hayate et Maes voyait plus sa fille sur des vidéos et des photos qu'en réalité. Heureusement que Gracia était un ange et avait la patience d'une sainte, peu de femmes d'agents arrivaient à supporter la solitude et l'inquiétude.

Roy s'en était rendu compte avec les quelques relations qu'il avait entretenues les années passées. Très rapidement, ses conquêtes lui demandaient plus de temps, plus d'attention et ils finissaient toujours par rompre. Elles ne comprenaient jamais à quel point son travail était important. Il sauvait des vies et ça valait tous les sacrifices du monde.

Une fois impeccablement rasé, il finit de se sécher et se dirigea vers sa chambre. La pièce était encore plongée dans la pénombre, le soleil se levait tout juste et les longs et lourds rideaux parvenaient encore à combattre ses rayons.

Roy s'approcha du lit et lança la serviette qui lui ceignait la taille vers la chaise qui trônait près de la porte. Il attrapa la tenue qu'il avait préparé avant de partir sous la douche et l'emmena jusqu'à son armoire. Adieu vêtements confortables et journée à paresser dans la bibliothèque. Il sortit un costume sombre et attrapa également une chemise blanche. Il retourna vers son lit et y déposa le tout. Cinq minutes plus tard, il était devant le miroir derrière la porte de sa chambre et nouait sa cravate.

Il sortit ensuite son sac de voyage de sous le sommier et descendit dans sa cuisine. Il se versa un café et le vida d'un trait. Il voulait arriver à l'aéroport rapidement, afin d'étudier le dossier avant que ses subordonnés n'embarquent à leur tour.

Durant le trajet en voiture, il appela Ticka, sa femme de ménage et lui annonça qu'il partait à nouveau pour quelques jours. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas aller faire les courses et s'occuperait de ce qui était périssable dans son frigo.

Comme il s'y était attendu, Maes était déjà à bord quand il arriva et il lui tendit immédiatement un dossier, le visage fermé :

« On voit des trucs horribles tous les jours, mais celui là est spécialement moche. »

Dès que Roy posa les yeux sur la première photo, il comprit de quoi son ami parlait.

**ooOoo**

Quarante-huit heures plus tard, ils avaient arrêté le meurtrier de la famille. Il s'agissait d'une femme de quarante-sept ans qui avait perdu sa famille quelques mois plus tôt. Elle avait retrouvé son mari et ses trois enfants, morts autour de la table familiale, empoisonnés. La pauvre femme avait perdu pied avec la réalité et elle avait tué une autre mère de famille afin de prendre sa place.

Quand tout ne s'était pas passé exactement comme elle le souhaitait, elle avait reproduit l'assassinat de ses propres enfants et mari et avait placé ses victimes autour de la table du dîner. C'était la similarité entre les deux crimes qui avait poussé l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête à appeler leur équipe. La scène, brouillonne, et les indices laissés un peu partout dans la maison avaient permis à Roy et son équipe de trouver rapidement la responsable de cet horrible décor, mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils avaient arrêté la femme qu'ils avaient découvert la dernière pièce du puzzle.

C'était son mari qui avait tué les enfants avant de se donner la mort, laissant un courrier plein de venin sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle avait caché cette pièce à conviction et ce ne fut qu'après son arrestation que Breda la trouva dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

Ils avaient remis la pauvre âme aux services psychiatriques compétents - ce serait à eux de décider si elle devait être jugée ou pas - et avaient pris le chemin du commissariat. Ils étaient en train de ranger leurs affaires quand le téléphone de Roy sonna.

« Mustang. »

« Agent Mustang, c'est l'agent Forg, nous avons une touche pour votre appel à témoin. Une jeune femme s'est présentée au siège à Central, elle dit connaître l'homme sur la photo »

Roy arrêta tout mouvement. Il pressa le téléphone un peu plus fort contre son oreille.

« Qu'a-t-elle dit ? »

« Rien. Elle veut parler au responsable de l'enquête et à personne d'autre. »

« Où est-elle ? »

« Elle a pris une chambre d'hôtel à Central. Elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait demain. Mais j'ai enregistré son identité et un numéro de téléphone. »

« Parfait. Nous rentrons, je serais au bureau demain matin, à la première heure. Si jamais elle revient d'ici là, vous me prévenez immédiatement et vous la gardez sur place. »

« A vos ordres. »

Roy raccrocha sous les regards curieux de chacun de ses coéquipiers. Il les observa à tour de rôle avant d'annoncer :

« Nous avons un témoin à central qui semble connaître notre inconnu. »

Cette nouvelle et la réussite de leur dernière enquête allégea considérablement l'atmosphère du trajet retour. Ils se séparèrent tous à l'aéroport après avoir promis à Roy de n'arriver qu'à dix heures le lendemain matin.

Ce dernier rentra chez lui, complètement vidé. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil jusqu'à l'arrestation et, à la différence de ses coéquipiers, il n'avait pas dormi non plus dans le jet, préférant s'avancer sur sa paperasse. Riza serait si fière de lui.

Il fut tenté de laisser sa valise telle quelle dans le hall, mais l'expérience lui avait appris que repousser cette tâche était une très mauvaise idée. Il pouvait être rappelé dans deux heures et repartir pour une autre enquête. Trouver quelqu'un sur place et lui demander d'emmener ses habits au pressing était une perte de temps et d'énergie qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait se permettre. Encore moins Roy qui, en plus de mener l'enquête, devait diriger et aider son équipe.

Il porta son sac jusqu'à la salle de bain et le vida dans la corbeille à linge derrière la porte. Bien entendu, elle était complètement vide, Ticka s'était occupé de tout pendant son absence.

Il profita de sa présence dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide et se brosser les dents. Il enfila ensuite un boxer et se dirigea vers sa chambre, son sac désormais presque vide à la main. Il le remplit à nouveau de plusieurs chemises et de deux costumes. Quelques paires de chaussettes et des boxers rejoignirent les habits et ses affaires de toilettes, avant que Roy ne ferme la valise et la place sous son lit, prête à être récupérée au prochain coup de téléphone.

Pendant qu'il se glissait entre ses draps froids, Roy s'interrogea sur les choix qui l'avaient amené ici, dans cette maison vide, avec juste son métier et ses collègues pour lui tenir compagnie. Il aimait son boulot, mais il commençait à se dire que ce dernier exigeait peut-être trop de lui. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller un jour et se rendre compte qu'il était devenu une coquille vide, incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit à cause de toutes les horreurs dont il avait été témoin. Maes réussissait à balancer sa vie professionnelle et personnelle, peut-être que Roy pourrait faire de même ?

Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait ces pensées, il se promit qu'il tenterait le coup le jour où il rencontrerait la bonne personne. Jusque là, il continuerait à trouver un peu de chaleur dans le lit des femmes de Central.

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain matin, Roy était au bureau depuis déjà trois heures, en train de signer les derniers documents pour l'enquête de la veille lorsque sa ligne interne sonna :

« Agent Mustang, la jeune femme d'hier est revenue. Elle demande à vous parler. »

« Agent Walter, quelle joie de vous entendre. Vos vacances se sont bien passées ? »

Roy mettait un point d'honneur à connaître personnellement tous les membres féminins du siège du FBI. L'agent Amanda Walter était une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année, blonde comme les blés. Elle venait de passer deux semaines sur les côtes d'Aerugo. Les tâches de rousseurs qui recouvraient son nez et ses pommettes devaient être du plus bel effet avec son bronzage. Il irait peut-être vérifier de lui-même lors de sa pause déjeuner.

« Elles étaient parfaites, merci. Vous devriez y aller. La mer est magnifique. »

« Peut-être m'emmènerez-vous dans vos bagages la prochaine fois ? »

Le court silence qui suivit lui indiqua que la jeune femme devait certainement sourire, un peu gênée.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Le bureau a des règles très strictes en matière de fraternisation. »

« Voyons, les règles sont faites pour être contournées. Et puis, personne n'aura a savoir que nous sommes partis ensemble . »

Une second silence, il s'imagina le rose qui devait forcément avoir envahi les joues de la jeune femme et décida de la sortir de son embarra. Mais il était maintenant certain qu'il s'arrêterait à l'accueil ce midi afin d'inviter Mlle Walter à dîner un soir.

La suite de leur conversation resta professionnelle et lorsque Roy raccrocha son téléphone, il avait déjà l'esprit occupé par l'enquête. Ce que cette jeune femme, si elle connaissait effectivement leur suspect, allait leur apprendre était de la plus haute importance. Il devait rester concentré.

Il sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers celui de Hughes pour le prévenir de l'arrivée de leur témoin. Ce dernier se leva, fouilla dans l'immense pile de documents qui traînaient un peu partout et en sortit un dossier vert.

« Je prends ce qu'il faut et vous rejoins, je te laisse l'accueillir ? »

Roy hocha de la tête et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs.

Une jeune femme blonde en sortit à l'instant où il passait les grandes portes en verre qui délimitaient leur département. Elle semblait mal à l'aise dans sa robe d'été à fleurs sur laquelle était accroché un badge visiteur, comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'en porter. Elle serrait contre elle son sac à bandoulière en jean et regardait avec un peu d'inquiétude les gens qui se déplaçaient autour d'elle.

Quand elle remarqua que Roy l'observait, elle s'approcha :

« Vous êtes l'agent Mustang ? »

«C'est moi. Et vous êtes Mlle ? »

« Winry Rockbell. »

« Mlle Rockbell, vous avez dit à notre agent à l'accueil que vous aviez des infos sur notre inconnu ? »

« Il s'appelle Ed. Edward Elric. Vous savez où il est ? C'est mon ami d'enfance et il a disparu depuis trois mois. Je suis morte d'inquiétude. »

Trois mois. Cette date ne correspondait à rien de particulier pour leur enquête, mais elle avait certainement d'autres informations.

« Suiviez- moi, nous allons dans un endroit plus calme et vous allez me raconter toute votre histoire.»

Il la fit entrer dans le département et la guida vers une des salles de réunion inutilisée, plus agréable que les salles d'interrogatoire. Cette jeune femme était un témoin et paraissait déjà suffisamment inquiète et stressée. Il était inutile d'en rajouter. Et leur inconnu, cet Edward Elric, n'était pour le moment qu'un suspect. Rien, à part sa présence sur les lieux, n'indiquait qu'il était le criminel qu'ils recherchaient.

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans la pièce où Hughes les attendait déjà, avec un énorme dossier et une petite assiette couverte de cookies, certainement préparés par Gracia. Hughes se présenta rapidement et lui proposa un café ou un thé. Mlle Rockbell refusa un biscuit mais accepta un café.

Pendant que Maes se dirigeait vers la cafetière placée derrière eux, Roy attrapa discrètement deux cookies et les glissa, entourés d'une serviette en papier, dans sa poche. Hughes était très égoïste quand il s'agissait des douceurs que préparait sa femme et Roy savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre occasion d'en manger quelques uns.

Une fois la tasse brûlante entre les mains, Mlle Rockbell les observa l'un après l'autre, puis elle demanda d'une voix timide :

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous cherchez Ed ? »

C'était une question piège. Bien souvent les gens se refermaient comme des huîtres quand ils apprenaient que leur proche était mêlé à un crime, même si c'était en simple qualité de témoin. Mais si Roy et Maes voulaient tirer quelque chose d'utile de cette entrevue, ils devaient se montrer le plus honnête possible.

« Il a certainement des informations qui nous seraient utiles pour notre enquête.»

« Quel genre d'enquête ? »

Maes répondit le plus sereinement possible:

« Nous travaillons actuellement sur une série de meurtre. »

« C'est impossible. Ed est incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. »

Bien entendu. Personne ne voulait voir ses proches comme des criminels. Roy observa la jeune femme pendant que Hughes continuait à lui parler.

« Nous n'avons pas dit qu'il était responsable. Mais il a certainement vu ou entendu des choses. Il était sur la scène d'un crime juste après qu'il ai eu lieu. C'est pour l'interroger que nous le cherchons. »

« Vous l'avez vu ? Il va bien ? »

«Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il n'irait pas bien ? »

Elle regarda le contenu de sa tasse pendant quelques secondes. Puis elles les fixa à tour de rôle, des larmes dans les yeux.

« Il a des problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Maes poussa l'assiette de cookies vers elle.

« Prenez-en un, c'est ma femme et ma fille qui les ont faits. Ils sont délicieux. »

Cette fois, Mlle Rockbell tendit un main tremblante vers les cookies avant de le remercier d'une petite voix. Pendant qu'elle grignotait, Roy reprit l'interrogatoire :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que votre ami à des problèmes ? C'est habituel pour lui ? »

« Non ! » Nia-t-elle avec véhémence, avant de reprendre plus doucement « Enfin ce n'était pas le cas jusqu'à ce que Al- »

Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes et ses mots suivants se bousculèrent pour sortir.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous le cherchez, mais il faut que vous le retrouviez. Il a disparu depuis trois mois. Nous n'avons pas une seule nouvelle. Il vivait avec nous depuis la mort de sa mère. Ça lui arrivait de partir en voyage et il écrivait ou appelait régulièrement. Mais là, rien du tout. Je connais Ed, il est parfois impulsif et ne réfléchit pas toujours aux conséquences de ses actes, mais il est incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Vous devez le retrouver. Il est certainement en danger, quelque part. »

« Mlle Rockbell, calmez-vous. Nous sommes à sa recherche nous aussi et nous avons besoin de toutes les informations que vous pourrez nous fournir. Savez-vous pourquoi il a disparu ? Vous nous avez dit qu'il se déplaçait beaucoup. Dans quel but faisait-il tous ces voyages ? »

La jeune femme sortit un mouchoir de son sac et essuya tant bien que mal ses larmes.

« C'est pour Al. Son petit frère. Il est atteint d'une maladie grave, pour le moment incurable. Il cherche un remède. »

« Depuis quand ? »

« Ça doit faire six ou sept ans maintenant. »

Roy nota cette information dans un coin de son esprit.

« Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier, il y a deux ou trois ans ? Un événement qui aurait pu marquer Edward ? La maladie de son frère qui a empiré ? »

« Je ne vois pas. À cette époque, Alphonse était encore à la maison, il pouvait même aller à la fac normalement. Il n'est rentré à l'hôpital il n'y a que 6 mois. »

« Et ces dernières semaines ? »

«Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Je suis morte d'inquiétude. Al n'a rien voulu me dire. Et maintenant vous m'annoncez qu'il est empêtré dans une affaire louche et vous ne voulez pas me donner le moindre détail. »

Roy échangea un coup d'œil avec Hughes. Ce dernier comprit ce qu'il voulait et sortit un cliché issu de la vidéo prise par la jeune serveuse. Ils avaient choisi une image tirée des caméras du bar pour l'appel à témoin. Une fois qu'ils avaient su qui chercher, il n'avait pas été difficile de trouver une vidéo du jeune homme assis dans l'établissement. Ils avaient préféré utiliser cette photo, plus nette et moins glauque que celles de la ruelle.

Mais ça ne suffirait pas dans le cas présent. Roy attrapa la feuille et la posa juste devant la jeune femme, déjà désolé de devoir lui montrer et de la bouleverser encore un peu plus.

Un seul coup d'œil à la photo suffit pour relancer ses larmes.

« C'est bien Ed. C'est où ? Et que s'est-il passé ? Elle s'en est sortie ? Il a réussi à l'aider ? »

Voilà qui était curieux. La première idée qui sauterait aux yeux de n'importe qui devant ce cliché était que la personne accroupie au-dessus du corps était la responsable de cette attaque et pourtant, Mlle Rockbell semblait persuadée que son ami avait tenté de la sauver.

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire qu'il était en train de l'aider ? »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent en grand.

« Vous croyez que c'est lui qui est responsable de ça ? C'est pour ça que vous le cherchez ? Mais c'est impossible. Vous ne connaissez pas Ed, il serait incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Il a étudié comme un fou pour devenir médecin et même s'il n'a jamais reçu son diplôme, il prend le serment d'Hippocrate très au sérieux. Il a passé sa vie à aider les autres. »

Roy devait la mettre en face de la réalité des faits, sinon ils n'avanceraient jamais :

« Mlle Rockbell, s'il était en train de la secourir, pourquoi s'est-il enfui ? »

La jeune femme perdit le fil de ses pensées :

« Je ne sais pas. Il s'est peut-être lancé à la poursuite du criminel. Ce serait bien son genre, se mettre en danger pour des inconnus. »

Il sentit Hughes bouger à côté de lui, prêt à intervenir pour la calmer. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps, ils ne pouvaient se permettre un nouveau meurtre. Ce fut avec une voix sèche et agressive que Roy s'adressa à leur témoin :

« Écoutez moi, mademoiselle. Il s'est passé très peu de temps entre la disparition de la victime et le moment où ce cliché a été pris. Vous ne pouvez pas vous voiler la face, les apparences sont contre votre ami. Mais si, effectivement, ce n'est pas lui le responsable de ces meurtres, et s'il se rend de lui-même, il pourra plaider sa cause. Les informations qu'il sera en mesure de nous fournir déboucheront peut-être sur l'arrestation du vrai criminel et le mettront hors de cause. Vous avez un numéro où l'appeler ? Un endroit où il a l'habitude de se rendre ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit, j'ignore complètement où il se trouve. Et je ne vous aiderai pas à le retrouver. S'il s'est enfuit, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison. Vous ne connaissez pas Ed comme je le connais, jamais il ne ferait ce dont vous l'accusez. »

Elle était tellement dans le déni que Roy sentit la colère monter, il appuya plusieurs fois sur la photo avec son index.

« Les gens changent Mlle Rockbell. Et ils laissent des horreurs pareilles derrière eux. Certaines circonstances les poussent à agir violemment. À faire ces choses complètement contraires à leurs habitudes. Si votre ami vit un stress important en ce moment, il se peut qu'il ai craqué. »

La jeune femme se leva et le toisa du regard.

« Pas Ed. C'est la personne la plus forte que j'ai jamais vu. Je suis venue parce que je m'inquiétais pour lui, si vous n'avez pas d'informations supplémentaires, je vais vous laisser. »

Aucun des deux hommes ne l'arrêtèrent lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de réunion, la tête haute et les épaules raides.

Maes le regarda, les bras croisés. Roy le coupa avant que les reproches ne passent ses lèvres.

« Je sais. J'ai été trop dur avec elle. »

« Si tu t'en es rendu compte, je n'ai rien à ajouter. »

« Au moins, nous avons une piste. Je vais demander à Fuery de faire des recherches sur cet Edward Elric. »

Hughes acquiesça avant d'attraper son dossier et de quitter la pièce à son tour. Roy resta seul avec ses pensées. Si jamais il avait besoin de réinterroger Mlle Rockbell dans le futur, il s'excuserait de son comportement.


	4. Surveillance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde !
> 
> Alors ce petit extrait partagé hier vous a plu ? Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien sur cette fic, mais avec le NaNo, je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire et de relire. Et puis la merveilleuse Nalou (encore merci ma Nalou chérie) a accepté de s'occuper de la bêta et ces petites choses la prennent du temps.
> 
> Du côté des bonnes nouvelles, tout le texte est écrit, la relecture et la bêta ont bien avancé et je devrai garder le rythme d'un chapitre tous les quinze jours. Et comme un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul, une suite est déjà programmée.
> 
> Je tiens également à remercier Nalou pour son gentil comment, il m'a mis du baume au cœur.
> 
> Maintenant que vous savez tout, je vous laisse avec Roy et son équipe, peut-être allons nous finir par rencontrer Edward. On peut dire qu'il sait se faire désirer.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de faire beaucoup de recherches pour trouver des informations sur Edward Elric. À peine Fuery avait-il rentré ce nom dans leur moteur de recherche que plusieurs centaines de liens étaient apparus.

À priori ce Monsieur Elric, 25 ans, était un brillant chercheur. Il avait abandonné sa dernière année de médecine juste après les examens finaux et n'était donc pas en droit d'exercer, mais il avait publié des dizaines d'articles scientifiques durant ses études et avait, si ce que Roy lisait était juste, amélioré les remèdes pour trois maladies.

Plus Mustang découvrait les exploits d'Elric et plus il était impressionné. À vingt-cinq ans, il était lui-même perdu dans les sables d'Ishval. À faire une guerre absurde pour des raisons absurdes. Alors que d'autres avaient rendus plus facile la vie de plusieurs milliers de personnes, peut-être d'avantage.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour pousser un jeune homme plein d'avenir à disparaître totalement ? Mademoiselle Rockbell était une jolie femme et elle avait l'air de beaucoup tenir à son ami d'enfance. Et puis il y avait son frère, Alphonse Elric, atteint de fibrodysplasie ossifiante progressive, une maladie dégénérative dont personne n'avait encore trouvé le remède. Il était actuellement interné à l'hôpital principal de Central, sous étroite surveillance médicale.

Riza s'y était présentée la veille, avec l'espoir de parler au jeune homme mais son médecin l'en avait empêchée. L'état de son patient était instable et il était hors de question de le déranger et de le stresser sans une raison officielle, validée par un mandat en bonne et due forme. Havoc et Breda était actuellement au bureau du juge Trymer afin de l'obtenir et Roy avait décidé qu'il partirait accompagné de Riza pour l'hôpital dès qu'ils seraient de retour avec le précieux sésame.

Il devait absolument parler avec le cadet des frères Elric, il avait certainement des informations sur les agissements de son aîné. Et surtout, ils n'avaient pas d'autre pistes à suivre. Ils avaient eu l'autorisation de rester sur cette affaire pour quelques jours supplémentaires et ils devaient absolument avancer, trouver un indice, une piste, quoi que ce soit. Et pendant qu'ils attendaient leur mandat, le reste de son équipe s'occupait de la paperasse qui traînait ou apportait leur aide et leurs conseils sur d'autres enquêtes.

Roy lui-même en avait profité pour faire le tri dans les dossiers qui jonchaient son bureau et pour rendre son rapport préliminaire sur Kain Fuery. Il le regrettait très souvent, mais son boulot ne s'arrêtait pas à mener des enquêtes et à interpeller des criminels. En fait, ses tâches pourraient se limiter à signer des papiers toute la journée et il devrait encore en ramener chez lui.

Grumman lui avait proposé à de nombreuses reprises de le libérer de ses responsabilités sur le terrain, mais Roy avait refusé. Il ne voulait pas rester dans un bureau à envoyer ses subordonnés enquêter. Il voulait les accompagner, il voulait faire partie de l'équipe, réfléchir avec eux, connecter les indices. Même si la charge de travail était en train de le bouffer.

Il venait tout juste d'entrer dans la petite cuisine afin de se servir un café lorsque Havoc et Breda entrèrent dans le département. Il remplit sa tasse et fit demi-tour afin de les rejoindre.

Heymans lui tendit une liasse de papiers :

"J'ai votre mandat, chef."

Roy s'en saisit et l'étudia rapidement :

"Des problèmes ?"

"Aucun. On a passé plus de temps sur le trajet qu'autre chose. Elle avait déjà préparé le document et nous a reçus presque immédiatement."

"Parfait."

"Et elle a dit que vous lui deviez un dîner. En échange du service. Elle a dit que vous connaissiez le tarif d'un mandat en moins d'une heure."

Havoc et Breda le regardaient tous deux avec un sourire entendu. Non mérité cette fois. La juge Trymer était une femme qu'il respectait bien trop pour l'attirer dans son lit. Et elle était une alliée utile et fidèle. Il était hors de question de risquer leur relation professionnelle pour une nuit sans lendemain. Mais il avait une réputation à tenir et ses hommes n'avaient pas besoin de savoir que les trois-quart de ses conquêtes présumées se soldaient en fait pas un bon repas suivi d'une balade au clair de lune lorsque la météo le permettait.

"Merci tous les deux. Je l'appellerai ce soir."

Il retourna vers son bureau et fit signe à Riza de le rejoindre. Pendant qu'il finissait son café, il récupéra son arme et son insigne. Hawkeye l'attendait près de la porte, déjà habillée, le mandat dans une main et les clés d'une de leurs voitures dans l'autre.

Le trajet vers l'hôpital se déroula pratiquement en silence. Ce ne fut qu'au moment ou Riza gara la voiture qu'elle se tourna vers son supérieur.

"Maes m'a raconté comment s'est passé votre interrogatoire de la jeune Mlle Rockbell."

Roy détestait quand ses amis parlaient dans son dos. il savait que c'était par inquiétude et non par méchanceté, mais il ne l'appréciait pas pour autant.

"Hughes devrait apprendre à fermer sa bouche parfois."

"Il - Enfin nous sommes inquiets."

Il savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de nier, de dire que tout allait bien. Hugues le connaissait depuis le lycée et son amitié avec Riza datait de leur enfance. Ils s'étaient engagés ensemble, avaient combattu ensemble. Ils pouvaient lire l'un dans l'autre sans aucune difficulté.

"Ça ira mieux lorsque cette enquête sera terminée."

Ce qui était la vérité, même si ce n'était pas toute la vérité.

Riza l'observa pendant un long moment et Roy craignit qu'elle ne remarque les doutes qui l'assaillaient depuis quelques mois. Mais elle détourna le regard et détacha sa ceinture.

"Je pense que vous devriez me laisser mener cet interrogatoire."

Roy serra les dents.

"J'ai perdu mon sang-froid une fois. Ça ne se renouvellera plus. Je sais me contrôler."

Riza leva un sourcil et sa voix avait la fermeté de l'acier lorsqu'elle répondit :

"À la moindre incartade, je vous mets dehors. De ce que m'a dit son médecin, ce garçon n'a plus que quelques mois à vivre. Je sais qu'arrêter ce criminel est de la plus haute importance, mais n'oubliez pas que nous faisons ce métier afin de protéger des gens comme lui. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes tous entrés au FBI."

Roy grimaça. Riza trouvait toujours la faille et ne se gênait pas pour appuyer dessus. Il savait qu'il oubliait ce point de plus en plus souvent, dans sa quête des coupables. Il avait un besoin pratiquement frénétique de finir chaque enquête, sachant pertinemment qu'une autre les attendait à leur retour, puis une autre et encore une autre. Chaque demie-journée comptait, parce que s'ils arrivaient à grappiller quelques heures sur chaque enquête, ils pourraient en boucler une paire de plus sur l'année. Et tant pis si les méthodes utilisées afin de gagner ces heures étaient un peu âpres et laissaient les témoins anxieux et tendus.

Il ne pouvait nier les faits et il n'esseya même pas. il se contenta d'hocher la tête, le signe qu'il avait entendu et compris, et sortit de la voiture.

Riza les guida jusqu'au troisième étage de l'aile ouest et le léger brouhaha qui caractérisait habituellement les couloirs d'hôpital disparut à la seconde où ils passèrent les portes du service des maladies rares. Ils furent accueilli par un infirmier qui les emmena directement au bureau du docteur en charge du département, le docteur Lamard.

Le médecin plissa les lèvres de dégoût lorsqu'ils lui présentèrent le mandat.

"Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser tranquille ?"

Avant que Riza ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Roy répondit, le ton sec :

"Nous enquêtons sur un tueur en série. Le frère de votre patient est la seule piste que nous ayons. Je vous promets que nous ne le stresserons pas plus que nécessaire."

"C'est votre notion de nécessaire qui m'inquiète," il se passa une main sur le visage avant de reprendre, "écoutez, je sais que vous recherchez le frère d'Alphonse, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu ici. Les seules visites que reçoit mon patient sont celles de Mlle Rockbell, de sa grand-mère et de quelques amis de la faculté. Il ne pourra pas vous aider et sa santé est fragile. Vous savez ce que fait la maladie de Münchmeyer ? Elle remplace les tissus mous endommagés par des os, ce qui limite peu à peu les mouvements possibles pour le patient. Il devient prisonnier de son propre corps, comme dans une armure qu'il est incapable d'ôter. À un moment, la maladie est tellement étendue qu'elle commence à gêner le fonctionnement des organes, tels que les poumons ou le cœur. Nous n'avons trouvé aucun traitement et, comme c'est souvent le cas dans ce service, nous ne pouvons qu'alléger les souffrances de nos résidents jusqu'à ce que l'inévitable se produise."

Le médecin se leva et fit le tour de son bureau, regardant Roy droit dans les yeux :

"Il a déjà des difficultés à respirer et son cœur montre les premiers signes de fatigue. Le moindre stress peut le faire entrer dans une crise. Je ne peux pas vous empêcher de le voir, étant donné que vous avez un mandat. Mais si votre conversation empire sa situation, je vous mettrai dehors moi-même, manu militari. Je me fiche que vous soyez armé ou probablement beaucoup mieux entraîné que moi."

Riza se plaça entre les deux hommes et fixa le médecin de son regard le plus sérieux :

"Je vous promets que s'il dépasse les bornes, je le mettrais moi-même dehors. Et à la différence de vous, je suis armée et mieux entraînée que lui. "

Le médecin sembla se calmer après cette affirmation et ce fut la seule raison pour laquelle Roy ne réagit pas aux accusations de Lamard. Malgré ce que tout le monde semblait penser autour de lui en ce moment, il n'était pas un de ces agents qui poussaient les témoins quelques soient leur situation. Il lui restait assez d'empathie et de gentillesse pour ne pas enfoncer un peu plus un jeune homme sur son lit d'hôpital.

Le médecin les guida à travers un dédale de couloirs avant d'arriver devant un porte parfaitement identiques à toutes les autres. Il toqua, un simple coup sur le bois peint en bleu ciel et entra dans la chambre.

La pièce était spacieuse mais chaque centimètre carré semblait occupé par des machines ou des livres. Il y avait bien quelques fleurs posés sur le cadre de la fenêtre ainsi que trois ballons accrochés à un pied de chaise, mais toutes les autres surfaces planes étaient envahies de bouquins, de dossiers, de feuilles volantes recouvertes de schémas et de formules chimiques.

Un jeune homme était installé sur le lit dont la tête était redressée. Plusieurs oreillers étaient dans son dos, le soutenant dans une position presque assise. Il avait un tuyau dans les narines et une perfusion dans le bras. Une multitude des feuilles griffonnées trônait sur les draps blancs de l'hôpital. Il tenait à la main un stylo et écrivait quelque chose sur un papier retenu par une tablette. Il ne leva pas les yeux lorsque les trois visiteurs entrèrent, se contentant de terminer ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Roy profita de ces quelques instants pour l'observer. Il devait avoir à peine plus de vingt ans. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plus foncés que ceux de son frère, indéniablement plus court aussi. Et il était également beaucoup plus frêle. Roy arrivait presque à voir les os de sa clavicule à travers le tissu fin de son pyjama.

Ses joues étaient également émaciées et les cernes sous ses yeux renforçaient l'impression d'épuisement. Mais ce n'était pas dû à une trop grosse charge de travail ou à un manque de sommeil. Non, c'était l'affaiblissement chronique d'un corps qui était en train de lâcher.

Le médecin resta silencieux quelques secondes avant d'annoncer :

"Alphonse, ces deux personnes sont venues te voir. Ils ont des questions pour toi. Au sujet de ton frère."

Le regard du malade passa brièvement sur Riza avant de se poser sur Roy. Malgré son état de fatigue générale, il restait de l'intelligence dans ces yeux, de la vivacité.

"Merci docteur."

Le praticien sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter.

Riza fut la première à prendre la parole et fit les présentations. Quand elle annonça la raison de leur visite, Alphonse ne parut pas étonné. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et de leur promettre qu'il répondrait à toutes leurs questions.

Bien entendu, il ignorait où était son frère et ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. Il était lui aussi inquiet mais recevait régulièrement des enveloppes pleines de documents. Edward cherchait toujours un remède et il lui envoyait chaque idée, chaque piste aussi petite et tirée par les cheveux soit-elle. Ils apprirent que Ed, comme semblaient l'appeler tous ses proches, n'était pas le seul génie de la famille. Son cadet lisait avec attention tout ce qu'il lui envoyait dans l'espoir de trouver une piste ou un lien que le jeune chercheur aurait raté.

Rien de ce que leur annonça Alphonse n'était vraiment utile, mais les cachets sur les enveloppes les aideraient à retracer les déplacements d'Edward durant les derniers mois. Ils n'eurent aucun problème à convaincre le patient de les leur remettre.

Quand Roy et Riza quittèrent le jeune homme, ce dernier paraissait plus pâle que lorsqu'ils étaient entrés, mais il était souriant. Une seconde visite serait certainement nécessaire une fois que les enveloppes auraient révélés tous leurs secrets, mais d'ici là, ils le laisseraient tranquille. L'idée qu'une vie aussi jeune et promise à un si bel avenir allait bientôt se terminer laissait un arrière goût amer dans la bouche de Roy. Même si son métier et celui des soignants étaient différents, leur but était identique : sauver des gens. Que ce soit contre la maladie ou des criminels. Voir Alphonse Elric sur ce lit lui rappela pourquoi ce qu'il faisait, et comment il le faisait, était important. Et pourquoi il devait garder son humanité malgré les horreurs qu'il côtoyait : arrêter des meurtriers était essentiel, mais pas à n'importe quel prix.

Ils restèrent silencieux durant leur traversée de l'hôpital et ce ne fut qu'une fois dans la voiture que Riza se tourna vers Roy :

"Il nous a menti."

"Et sans sourciller en plus. N'importe qui lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession avec un regard pareil."

"Je vais préparer la surveillance de sa chambre dès que nous serons de retour au bureau."

"Parfait. Mets moi sur les rotations de nuit. Je pense que c'est à ce moment là qu'on a le plus de chance de trouver son frère. Et puis je n'ai personne qui m'attend à la maison."

Il préférait encore rester éveillé dans une voiture à faire quelque chose d'utile qu'entre ses draps froid à fixer son plafond.

 

**ooOoo**

 

Comme prévu, ils se partagèrent les longues heures de guet près de l'hôpital mais rien ne bougea durant les quatre jours suivants. Roy craignait de plus en plus qu'on ne les envoie vers une autre affaire d'ici peu. Pour ses supérieurs, n'importe qui pouvait s'occuper de cette surveillance. La laisser à la charge d'agents expérimentés tels que ceux qui composaient son équipe était une perte de temps et de compétences.

Mais l'instinct de Roy insistait sur le fait que c'était à lui d'être présent, qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre et qu'appréhender cet Edward Elric ne serait pas aussi simple que prévu. Ils ne pouvaient pas le rater. S'ils ne l'arrêtaient pas lors de sa prochaine visite à son frère, il disparaîtrait à nouveau, emmenant avec eux la seule piste qu'ils avaient.

Même Fuery et ses nombreuses compétences informatiques avaient été incapable de trouver la moindre trace du jeune homme depuis qu'il avait quitté les écrans radars de ses proches. Pas un seul mouvement d'argent sur ses comptes, pas une seule trace qu'il ait loué un logement, acheté une voiture ou un billet de train. Ils ignoraient comment il se déplaçait et pourtant les lettres qu'il envoyait à son frère étaient postées depuis tout le pays, certaines arrivaient même de l'étranger.

C'était comme s'il apparaissait quelques instants pour ensuite totalement disparaître de la surface de la terre. Le peu de gens qui l'avaient rencontré étaient étrangement peu enclin à leur donner des informations, préférant leur annoncer encore et encore que Edward Elric était un jeune homme bon et serviable, qu'il les avait aidé et sorti de situations difficiles, même s'il avait un caractère plutôt explosif.

Toute cette histoire avait fini d'embrouiller Roy qui ne savait plus s'il cherchait leur suspect parce qu'il était justement un suspect ou afin de le rencontrer à son tour. Edward Elric avait piqué sa curiosité et les longues heures assis dans leur voiture banalisée lui avaient laissé amplement assez de temps pour forger tout un tas d'hypothèses plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Falman se déplaça légèrement sur le siège passager, empêchant Roy d'échafauder une nouvelle théorie.

"Hey, chef ! Je peux aller me dégourdir les jambes ? Je reviens avec deux cafés. J'en peux plus de rester assis."

Il était une heures du matin et ça faisait déjà six heures qu'ils avaient remplacé Riza et Breda à leur poste. Son hochement de tête envoya Vato à l'extérieur de la voiture et Roy entendit un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il put enfin détendre ses muscles endormis.

Roy observa les alentours pendant que son subalterne se dirigeait à pas mesurés vers le coin de la rue où ils étaient stationnés. De là, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur la fenêtre du jeune Alphonse Elric, trois étages plus haut. Un écran branché sur le système de surveillance de l'hôpital leur permettait d'observer le couloir devant sa porte tout en restant hors de vue à l'extérieur. Ils avaient vérifié les bandes de la vidéosurveillance et quel que soit le chemin emprunté par Edward, il ne semblait pas passer par la porte. Leur hypothèse principale était qu'il utilisait les gaines d'aération. Ou la fenêtre comme l'avait proposé Maes, même si une telle montée demandait un peu d'entraînement et présentait quelques risques.

L'idée était de rester hors de vue et de surveiller la chambre. Au moindre mouvement suspect, ils cerneraient la pièce.

Pour le moment, ils avaient fait chou blanc, mais Roy ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu. C'était trop important, même s'il suspectait de plus en plus qu'Edward ne soit pas leur criminel. Les cachets de la poste avaient prouvé sa présence à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de deux meurtres dans les trois derniers mois et, s'ils devaient en croire leur enquête, il était en poste à East City lorsque les crimes avaient commencé, deux ans auparavant. Mais les tripes de Roy lui disaient que le jeune scientifique savait quelque chose, qu'il était la clé pour faire avancer leur enquête.

Les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre de la chambre, Roy vit un mouvement à la périphérie de sa vision. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il s'attendait à voir s'installer Falman et deux tasses de café. Mais à la place de son imposant coéquipier, ce fut l'homme qu'il cherchait depuis des jours qui s'installa avec grâce.

La surprise était telle que Roy resta quelques secondes complètement immobile, la bouche entrouverte en une expression qui devait faire penser à un poisson hors de l'eau. Puis son cerveau se mit en branle. Le culot de ce type était incroyable.

Sa main se dirigea vers son arme, accrochée à son holster dans sa veste. À peine l'avait-il saisie et sortie qu'il la retrouva dans les mains de son suspect. Ce dernier semblait presque ennuyé et il balança le pistolet sur tableau de bord, hors de portée de Roy.

"Vous accueillez toujours vos témoins de cette manière ?"

"Avec ceux qui me surprennent en pleine nuit dans ma voiture, la réponse est oui."

"C'est vous qui voulez me voir, je n'ai rien demandé. La moindre des choses serait de vous montrer courtois."

"Comme vous vous êtes montré courtois avec cette jeune fille il y a quelques jours ?"

Malgré la pénombre qui baignait dans l'habitacle, Roy vit le flash de colère dans les yeux clairs de son interlocuteur.

"Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tuée."

"Pourquoi vous enfuir alors ?"

"Vous avez vu mon frère. Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester incarcéré durant votre enquête. Je n'ai même pas vraiment le temps de discuter avec vous. Mais je vous ai vu et je me suis dit qu'une petite discussion s'imposait."

"Je suis au regret de vous apprendre que vos problèmes d'emploi du temps ne sont absolument primordial dans ce cas. Vous allez me suivre au poste le plus proche afin d'être interrogé et, peut-être qu'une fois que votre déposition sera enregistrée et que vos dires auront été vérifiés, nous vous libérerons sous contrôle judiciaire."

Les yeux d'Edward papillonnèrent pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une moue de dégoût apparaisse sur ses lèvres :

"Vous parlez toujours comme un bâtard qui a un balai dans le cul ? Ou c'est juste avec moi ?"

Roy serra les dents afin d'empêcher la remarque cinglante qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue de sortir. Le culot et la grossièreté de ce personnage ne semblaient pas avoir de limite. À la place des remontrances qui se bousculaient dans sa bouche, il dit de son ton le plus autoritaire :

"Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix. Nous pouvons faire ça de deux façons : soit vous me suivez sans histoire, soit j'emploie la manière forte et je vous passe les menottes."

Edward avait presque l'air amusé. Il se tenait assis à côté de lui, avachi sur le siège passager, les deux pieds sur le tableau de bord. Il n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde inquiet.

"Seul, vous n'avez aucune chance de m'arrêter."

Roy observa le jeune homme de plus près. Son pantalon en cuir noir ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination et il était évident que, malgré sa petite taille, il était musclé. Son manteau rouge en revanche masquait admirablement bien le haut de son corps et il était incapable de voir ce qui se cachait en dessous.

S'ils en venaient à se battre, Roy avait l'entraînement. Et l'avantage du poids. Ce qui jouait en sa faveur dans un endroit restreint comme l'habitacle dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Et puis Falman n'allait plus tarder à revenir.

"Vous êtes bien sûr de vous. La naïveté de la jeunesse, je suppose."

Le regard de son interlocuteur se fit plus dur :

"Je suis un scientifique. Toutes mes affirmations sont basées sur une série d'expériences. Alors ne me balancez pas ma jeunesse en plein visage comme tous ces trous du culs que j'ai côtoyé depuis que j'ai quinze ans."

Bizarrement, Roy le croyait. Edward dégageait quelque chose d'ancien. Quelque chose qui était bien plus âgé que ce que son apparence extérieure et son curriculum vitae laissaient croire. Sur ce point, il ressemblait à son frère, probablement endormi dans son lit à plusieurs dizaines de mètre de là. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, quelques soient les réserves de Roy, il devait l'arrêter. Edward était leur seule piste, leur seul témoin.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir employer la force. Il se prépara à intervenir, bandant tous ses muscles. Puis il se mit en mouvement et se jeta sur son passager.

Un clignement d'œil plus tard, ses mains se refermèrent sur le vide. Edward était en dehors de la voiture, la portière grande ouverte. Il se pencha en avant, observant Roy alors que ce dernier cherchait encore comment il avait pu bouger aussi vite et lui échapper.

La lumière d'un réverbère illuminait les cheveux d'Edward, leur donnant l'aspect de l'or et Roy mit cette brusque poussée poétique sur le compte de sa désorientation passagère. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

Son jeune interlocuteur poussa un soupir avant de lâcher :

"Écoutez, je suis juste venu vous prévenir de laisser tomber cette affaire. Al m'a dit que vous étiez un homme bien et je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Je m'occupe de ce monstre. Il ne tuera plus pour très longtemps, je vous en fais la promesse. "

Roy se pencha en avant, prêt à récupérer son arme et à arrêter cet insupportable vaurien.

« Ne vous mêlez pas de mon enquête. Si vous avez des informations, vous allez me les donner. C'est à la police de gérer ce genre d'affaire. »

« Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre lui. Laisse moi m'en charger. »

Roy attrapa son pistolet, l'arma, sortit de la voiture et pointa son canon dans la direction d'Elric. Ce dernier l'observa par-dessus le toit de la voiture, une moue dépitée sur les lèvres.

« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans  _Vous n'avez aucune chance de m'arrêter ?_ »

« Mettez vos mains derrière votre tête et ne bougez plus. »

Edward resta totalement immobiles. Roy aboya :

« Maintenant ! »

Le seul mouvement de l'aîné des Elric fut de pencher la tête sur le côté.

« Je vais devoir vous laisser. Votre coéquipier a enfin terminé de commander vos cafés. Il ne va pas tarder à vous rejoindre. »

Roy jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans la direction vers laquelle Vato était parti, mais la rue était encore déserte. Quand son attention se reporta sur son suspect, il n'était plus en face de lui. Roy se retourna vivement - le cherchant du regard - et sursauta en le trouvant juste derrière lui. Son arme fut à nouveau arrachée de ses mains et jetée sans plus de cérémonie sur le siège conducteur.

« Écoutez agent Mustang, à votre place je tairais que nous avons discuté. C'est pour ça que je ne vous ai pas approché pendant que votre collègue était présent. Je suis certain que vous avez des tonnes d'autres affaires qui attendent votre expertise, laissez moi celle-là. De toute façon, même si vous retrouviez sa trace, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire. Et laissez Alphonse tranquille, sa santé est fragile. »

Il pencha à nouveau la tête sur le côté, comme pour écouter au loin. Roy tendit lui aussi l'oreille, mais il n'entendit rien de spécial. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, des bruits de pas se mirent à résonner dans le silence de la nuit. Falman.

Mais avant que Roy n'ait l'occasion d'ouvrir la bouche et de crier à son subalterne de venir l'aider, Ed claqua de la langue et s'éloigna à reculons. Le temps de récupérer son arme et de se lancer à la poursuite du jeune homme, ce dernier avait totalement disparu.

Roy resta planté au milieu de la rue à observer à droite et à gauche pendant que Falman l'approchait. Il lui tendit une tasse en carton, l'air surpris :

« Il y a un problème chef ? »

Et bizarrement Roy s'entendit lui répondre :

« Non. Rien, j'ai cru voir quelque chose. Retournons dans la voiture. »

Il passa le reste de leur planque à monter de nouvelles théories sur Edward Elric et fit tout son possible pour ne pas trop penser au fait qu'il l'avait laissé partir et avait menti à Vato. Ni au fait qu'il s'était fait désarmer avec une facilité déconcertante.


	5. Une piste. Enfin peut-être

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ici
> 
> Je fais un passage super éclair en buvant mon café avant de partir pour Paris. J'emmène mon fils visiter la galerie de Paléontologie, depuis le temps que je lui promets qu'on va aller voir des squelettes de dinosaures !
> 
> Du coup, je ne vais pas m'étendre et juste remercier Nalou pour son très bon travail de bêta. Et puis aussi tous ceux qui m'ont lu, bien entendu.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Roy ne revit aucune trace d'Edward dans les jours qui suivirent. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva, leur équipe fut rappelée et envoyée sur une autre affaire. La surveillance de l'hôpital fut confiée à la police, sous le contrôle du FBI.

Son entrevue avec le jeune homme était restée un secret, même s'il ignorait encore pourquoi il avait gardé le silence. Il ne voulait pas trop regarder de plus près ses raisons, mais il se rejouait plusieurs fois par jour leur discussion, espérant y découvrir un indice quelconque. Il ne comprenait pas comment Elric avait réussi à lui échapper. Peut-être que Roy s'était laissé avoir par son apparence et son attitude désinvolte.

Malgré toutes ses interrogations, il y avait une chose qui était certaine : il était hors de question de laisser tomber cette enquête. Il n'avait pas porté plus d'attention que ça aux mises en garde d'Edward, certainement nées d'une envie d'en finir lui-même ou d'une quelconque vengeance personnelle, et n'avait aucune intention de suivre ses ordres. Roy ignorait quels griefs avaient menés le jeune homme à poursuivre leur meurtrier mais il n'allait pas laisser quoi que ce soit l'arrêter. D'autant plus que rien ne lui prouvait qu'Edward était innocent, à part une étrange intuition que leur petite discussion avait cimenté. Même si cette même discussion lui avait prouvé qu'il était mêlé à toute cette histoire.

Ils étaient en pleine enquête à West City lorsque la nouvelle tomba : une autre victime, dans une petite bourgade à deux cent kilomètres au Sud-Est de Central. Ils reçurent l'ordre de terminer leur enquête en cours et les premières constatations furent menés par une autre équipe de profilers.

Tout le monde rongea son frein, c'était leur affaire et ils auraient voulu pouvoir se rendre sur les lieux immédiatement. Ce fut cette envie et leur professionnalisme qui les lança corps et âmes dans leur enquête actuelle et ils réussirent à arrêter le criminel en un temps record. Aucun d'entre eux ne parla de ce qu'il se passait à West City tant que toutes les preuves, tous les dossiers ne furent convenablement enregistrés et étiquetés.

Ils attendirent d'être dans l'avion qui les ramenait à Central avant de faire un point sur leur enquête. Tous assis dans les sièges confortables du jet, ils refirent un tour de tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert jusqu'ici.

Maes fut celui, comme toujours, qui pointa la pièce manquante :

« Il faut absolument que l'on mette la main sur cet Edward Elric. »

Breda contra cette affirmation :

« On sait maintenant que ce n'est très certainement pas notre suspect. Les cachets des lettres le situent à des centaines de kilomètres de plusieurs meurtres."

« Il a pu payer quelqu'un pour poster ces lettres. »

Riza marquait un point. Mais Breda n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher le morceau :

« Il a été formellement reconnu par la postière de Dublith. »

"Sur un cliché de mauvaise qualité et de profil."

"Exact. Pourtant nous ne pouvons pas complètement ignorer ce témoignage. Vous en pensez quoi, Mustang ? »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Ils avaient, bien entendu, parlé à de nombreuses reprises de ce cas. C'était, après tout, leur enquête principale, mais depuis qu'il avait discuté avec Ed, Roy n'avait que peu donné son avis.

Il haussa les épaules :

« Je pense qu'il est mêlé à ces crimes, de près ou de loin, même si je doute de plus en plus qu'il en soit l'auteur. »

Sa remarque lui valut plusieurs hochements de tête, cette idée était largement répandue dans son équipe. Et Hughes avait raison, ils devaient absolument parler à Elric, sur leur terrain, sans qu'il puisse disparaître comme par magie. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'y parvenir.

Pendant que l'avion amorçait sa descente, il donna ses ordres :

"Il est trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit maintenant, donc tout le monde profite de sa soirée et nous nous mettrons au boulot à la première heure demain. Breda, Havoc, Falman et Hawkeye, vous irez sur les lieux du dernier crime. La routine habituelle : légiste, victimologie, témoins. Fuery reste au siège pour nous coordonner et mener les recherches nécessaires. Maes et moi allons retourner voir Alphonse Elric. Si nous voulons atteindre son frère, il faut passer par lui."

Roy remarqua le coup d'œil discret que Riza et Hughes s'échangèrent. Lorsque cette dernière parla, seule l'idée que ses deux amis s'inquiétaient pour lui l'empêcha d'exploser :

"Je pourrais peut-être accompagner Maes et vous laisser vous occuper de l'équipe sur le terrain ? Vous êtes le meilleur pour gérer les tensions qui entourent cette affaire."

Elle avait raison et, en temps normal, il aurait suivi son conseil. Mais quelque chose le poussait à vouloir retrouver Edward lui-même. Il pensait beaucoup trop au jeune homme depuis leur petite discussion. Il avait des tonnes de questions, des questions que personne d'autre ne pouvait poser étant donné qu'il avait tut leur petite entrevue, et Alphonse avait peut-être une partie des réponses.

À moins d'avouer qu'il avait rencontré l'aîné des Elrics onze jours auparavant, il n'avait aucun argument à opposer à la proposition de Riza, il ne chercha donc pas à en donner. Ça avait quelques avantages d'être leur supérieur, même s'il ne les utilisait que rarement :

"Vous avez vos ordres. On refait un point téléphonique demain à dix-sept heures."

Roy ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir les expressions de ses deux meilleurs amis. Quoi qu'ils puissent s'imaginer, il pouvait gérer.

**ooOoo**

Roy passa chercher Maes à huit heure tapante le lendemain matin. L'atmosphère dans la voiture n'était pas à proprement parlé tendue, mais il était évident que Hughes voulait discuter de quelque chose en particulier et que Roy faisait tout son possible pour l'éviter.

Ce ne fut qu'arrivés dans l'immense avenue où se trouvait l'hôpital que Maes décida qu'il en avait assez :

"Tu ne pourras pas éviter cette discussion encore bien longtemps, Roy. Et j'aimerais ne pas avoir à gâcher une des mes rares soirées à la maison afin de t'emmener dans un bar pour te faire boire et te tirer les vers du nez."

"Tu adores me faire boire et me tirer les vers du nez."

"Lorsque l'on parle de tes conquêtes ou des dernières intrigues du bureau, oui. Pas quand quelque chose te ronge et que tu refuses même de le reconnaître."

"Il n'y a rien qui me ronge."

Le ton de Maes était sec lorsqu'il répondit :

"Ne me mens pas, Mustang. Ça risquerait de me mettre en colère."

Il allait devoir lâcher quelque chose, sinon ses deux amis feraient très exactement ce dont il venait d'être menacé : Riza le manœuvrerait sans qu'il s'en rende compte et il se retrouverait dans un bar avec Hughes. Et tout finirait par sortir : ses doutes sur son métier, sa fatigue, cette impression de vide qui menaçait de l'engloutir tout entier. Maes était un des meilleurs profilers qu'il connaisse, en plus d'être son ami, et il était capable de le lire aussi facilement qu'un livre ouvert.

"Tu sais à quel point cette affaire me tient à cœur. Ça ira mieux lorsque l'on aura arrêté ce criminel."

C'était techniquement vrai, une fois que Maria serait vengée, il pourrait clore un passage douloureux de sa vie. Même si ce n'était pas la seule chose qui tracassait Roy depuis des mois maintenant.

"Je vais faire comme si je te croyais et ne pas chercher à en savoir plus. Mais dès que cette affaire est terminée, toi et moi allons parler. Sérieusement. Je refuse que mon meilleur ami devienne quelqu'un qui pense que la fin justifie les moyens. Tu sais très exactement où ce genre de chose mènent. N'oublie pas que nous étions ensemble à Ishval."

Ils étaient entrés dans l'hôpital, Hughes derrière lui et Roy chassa vite de son esprit les images qu'avaient fait naître les derniers mots de son ami. Il ne voulait pas repenser à la guerre. À ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il était entré au bureau pour essayer de repayer un peu les horreurs qu'ils avaient menées au nom de leur pays.

Une fois arrivé au service des maladies rares, ils furent tout de suite abordés par une jolie infirmière rousse. Afin de prouver à Maes qu'il allait bien, Roy tenta lors de toute leur discussion de soutirer son numéro de téléphone à la jeune femme. Mais son esprit était déjà à l'intérieur de la chambre à quelques dizaines de mètres et, lorsque sa stratégie bien huilée porta ses fruits, il mit le bout de papier qu'il venait juste de recevoir dans sa poche et n'y prêta plus aucune attention.

Comme la première fois que Riza et Roy étaient venus, Alphonse Elric était assis dans son lit, plusieurs livres et dossiers étalés sur les draps autour de sa maigre silhouette. Il leva la tête lorsqu'ils entrèrent et un sourire amical apparut sur ses lèvres.

"Agent Mustang. Je me doutais que je vous reverrai."

Alphonse savait que Roy avait vu son frère. Ce dernier ignorait comment il avait eu cette information : est-ce que Edward avait réussi à lui rendre visite malgré la surveillance ? L'avait-il écrit dans une lettre ? Glissé au milieu d'un des énormes dossiers qu'il lui transmettait ?

Une seule chose était certaine, il l'avait appris et pendant quelques secondes, Roy craignit qu'il ne vende la mèche, qu'il ne dévoile son petit secret. Mais Alphonse n'ajouta rien de plus, se contentant de le fixer avec un regard bien trop intelligent pour appartenir à quelqu'un de son âge.

Pendant que Maes se présentait et expliquait les raisons de leur venue, Roy observa la pièce. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite. Il y avait juste un peu plus de papier, au point que le sol dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte commençait à en être jonché.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et jeta un coup à l'extérieur. La chambre était au troisième étage, sans balcon, mais il y avait des corniches autour de chaque fenêtre. Un conduit pour des câbles électriques courait sur le mur deux chambres plus loin à sa gauche et une gouttière se trouvait tout de suite à sa droite. Le sol en contrebas était formé d'une allée de béton entourée de deux espaces verts qui avaient vu de meilleurs jours. L'ascension était possible. Risquée, mais possible. Et de ce qu'avait vu Roy, Edward était un jeune homme athlétique.

Les patrouilles étaient censées surveiller cette fenêtre, mais il savait à quel point l'attention pouvait chuter aux heures les plus tardives, lorsque l'obscurité et le silence presque complet de la nuit endormissaient votre instinct et votre vigilance. Il n'était pas exclure que l'aîné des Elrics ait pu entrer sans que personne ne le remarque. Une seule chose était certaine, il n'était pas passé par le couloir, les vidéos l'auraient découvert.

Maes était en train de rentrer dans le vif du sujet et Roy se concentra sur la conversation qui avait lieu derrière lui.

" Je n'ai pas vu mon frère depuis votre dernière visite. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne rien avoir de nouveau à vous apprendre. "

" Il ne vous a pas contacté non plus ? "

Le jeune Elric semblait un peu inquiet.

" Non. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle. "

Ils étaient loin de la manière dont Alphonse leur avait menti la dernière fois. Ses réponses n'étaient plus aussi assurées et Roy décida de prendre la suite de la discussion en main.

" Je pense qu'il est temps de mettre les choses au clair : nous savons que vous nous avez menti. Vous voyez Edward régulièrement, en plus de recevoir ses lettres. "

Son affirmation lui valut le même genre d'expression que lorsque le jeune homme leur avait menti, à Riza et à lui. Mais cette technique ne fonctionnerait pas cette fois, Roy savait qu'Edward était venu, il l'avait vu.

Il reprit :

" Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, votre petit jeu ne marchera pas cette fois. Je sais que vous l'avez vu. "

Il essaya de contenir la sécheresse dans sa voix mais vu la manière dont Maes se raidit de l'autre côté du lit, il n'avait pas réussi. Roy soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Il allait devoir avouer son petit secret et se préparer à se prendre un savon de la part de Riza et Hughes.

" Je l'ai vu. Il y a douze jours. C'était sa dernière visite ? Ou est-il passé à nouveau depuis ? "

Alphonse paraissait étonné, mais ce n'était rien à côté de l'expression sidérée de Maes. Le jeune malade se redressa légèrement :

" Mon frère vous a parlé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ? "

" Si je devais résumer notre entrevue : il m'a ordonné de laisser tomber l'enquête. Qu'il allait s'en occuper. "

Roy vit du coin de l'œil Maes se battre contre l'envie de lui hurler dessus. Il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir, il leur avait caché un point important de leur enquête. Mais Alphonse semblait presque heureux.

" C'est exactement le genre de chose que dirait mon frère. "

" Donc vous avouez l'avoir vu ? "

L'expression du jeune homme se fit contrite.

" Oui. Mais il n'est pas passé depuis. Là-dessus je ne vous ai pas menti. "

Maes avait assez reprit ses esprit pour enchaîner :

" Pourquoi nous avoir caché la vérité alors ? Et plus important : pourquoi ne plus le faire maintenant ? "

La bouche d'Alphonse format une moue qui indiquait son mécontentement.

" Vous vouliez l'arrêter. Je n'allais pas vous aider à le faire. "

" Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ? "

Le pli sur la bouche de leur témoin s'accentua. Il resta totalement silencieux pendant que Roy quittait sa position près de la fenêtre et s'approchait du lit :

" Pourquoi nous parler aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?"

Pour la première fois depuis que Roy l'avait rencontré, Alphonse ne semblait plus aussi certain de ce qu'il devait leur dire. La lueur d'assurance qui était constamment présente dans son regard avait complètement disparu et l'agent pourtant expérimenté se rendit seulement compte à cet instant d'à quel point il était jeune.

Ils avaient enfin un angle d'attaque, une faiblesse dans l'armure, et Roy avait toutes les intentions du monde d'en profiter. Il prit garde à choisir ses mots avec attention, il ne voulait pas empirer l'état de leur témoin. Il avait promis, autant à ses amis qu'à lui-même qu'il ne laisserait plus ses démons prendre le dessus.

" Monsieur Elric. Alphonse. Je suis désolé de vous inquiéter plus que de mesure. Mais vous devez connaître la vérité. Le criminel que nous recherchons est très dangereux. Il a réussi à échapper à toutes les polices du pays et ce n'est pas une petite performance vu les ressources mises à notre disposition pour lui mettre la main dessus. Je ne sais pas ce que votre frère sait, ou ce qu'il croit savoir, mais il n'a aucune chance de pouvoir l'arrêter seul. "

Alphonse le regardait en silence, avec ses grands yeux tristes qui avaient failli duper deux très bons profilers.

" Quelles que soient les capacités de votre frère, nous parlons d'un tueur en série. Vous ne voulez pas prendre le risque qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. "

" Vous ne pensez plus qu'il est un assassin ? "

Roy voyait l'armure du jeune homme se fendre. Il devait se montrer honnête s'il voulait obtenir quoi que ce soit d'utile.

" Je ne pense pas qu'il soit le responsable de ces crimes. Mais il sait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important, qui nous permettrait d'arrêter le véritable meurtrier. "

Alphonse était à deux doigts de craquer mais il restait obstinément silencieux.

" Alphonse, s'il vous plaît. Je m'inquiète pour votre frère. Et je suis certain que vous vous inquiétez aussi. Je peux l'aider. Si vous acceptez de me répondre, je vous promets que je ferais tout mon possible pour mettre Edward hors de danger. "

" Ed. "

" Quoi ? "

" Appelez le Ed. Il déteste Edward. C'est le meilleur moyen de le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Et croyez moi, vous ne voulez pas mettre mon frère de mauvaise humeur. "

Le visage d'Alphonse était enfin honnête. Roy chercha durant quelques secondes des traces de manipulation, mais il n'en trouva aucune.

" Bien. Je vais garder cette information en tête. Je vais aller droit au but : qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire qui pourrait nous aider ? "

" Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne sais jamais où il est, il refuse de me donner les détails de ses déplacements ou de ses activités. Je ne fais que recevoir ces documents et, quand il vient, il ne fait que parler de ses recherches. Ou il me demande des nouvelles et écoute ce que j'ai à raconter. "

" Il vous a parlé des crimes sur lesquels nous enquêtons ? "

" Je lui ai demandé après votre première visite. Il a refusé de me répondre et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. "

" Mais vous avez une petite idée. "

Ce n'était pas une question. Roy avait l'étrange certitude que Alphonse connaissait son frère par cœur et qu'il était capable de découvrir tout ce qu'il tentait de lui cacher d'un simple coup d'œil.

Le sourire du cadet Elric lui fit penser à un démon déguisé en ange.

" Bien entendu. Mon frère est un piètre menteur. "

Alphonse se tut quelques secondes et Roy eut la dérangeante impression qu'il était jugé. Le regard du jeune homme se posa ensuite sur Maes, puis il recommença à parler :

" Vous me promettez de l'aider ? Il ne vous laissera pas faire, il a l'habitude de ne compter que sur lui même, vous devrez insister et refuser d'abandonner. Il y a quelque chose de changé chez lui. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais il bouge différemment, il parle aussi différemment. "

" Depuis quand ? "

" Quelques mois. Il était à la recherche d'un homme qui avait soit disant découvert le remède universel et ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était très folklorique et en temps normal Ed n'aurait jamais prêté attention à ces rumeurs, mais il devenait frénétique. "

Hughes demanda, la voix aussi douce que lorsqu'il s'adressait à Elicia.

" Votre maladie ?"

"Oui. J'ai accepté il y a déjà fort longtemps que mon temps était compté et que ma pathologie m'emporterait probablement avant mes trente ans. C'était différent pour Ed. Il ne l'a jamais admis. Il a tout abandonné et a rencontré les meilleurs médecins du monde mais rien ne semblait fonctionner, pas dans des temps si court."

Roy sentit la tristesse l'envahir. Alphonse était un jeune homme qui semblait plein de vie et d'intelligence. Le fait qu'il allait certainement s'éteindre bien avant son heure était injuste.

"Vous avez l'air d'avoir une relation très proche."

"C'est mon frère. Notre père nous a abandonné vous savez ? Et ma mère est morte quand nous étions petits. Nous n'avons que l'un l'autre et bientôt Ed sera tout seul. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui. Je crois qu'il a fait une bêtise. Plus grosse que d'habitude, je veux dire."

"Et vous pensez que ça aurait un lien avec ce supposé immortel ?"

"Je le crois, oui. Ed ne faisait que parler de lui, de ses pistes afin de le trouver, de ce qu'il ferait lorsqu'il lui aurait mis la main dessus. Et puis un jour, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles pendant une semaine. Et quand il est réapparu, il avait changé. Lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, la seule réponse qu'il m'a donné était que c'était un cul de sac. Un nouveau."

"Vous avez un nom à nous fournir ?"

"Il se fait appeler 'Père', mais c'est tout ce que je sais avec certitude. Les pistes de mon frère étaient minces. Les rumeurs disaient qu'il fallait faire passer le mot qu'on le cherchait dans des boîtes de nuit ou des bars disséminés à travers le pays et que Père envoyait quelqu'un vous chercher s'il vous en jugeait digne."

"Il vous a dit l'avoir trouvé ? Avoir été contacté par ce Père ?"

"Non, mais il avait passé toutes les nuits précédant sa disparition à courir les bars et les boîtes de nuit."

"Et vous pensez qu'il l'a trouvé."

Alphonse acquiesça.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que cet homme est responsable du changement chez votre frère ?"

"Le timing ?"

"Vous n'avez pas l'air très sûr de vous."

"Je n'ai pas d'argument ou de preuve à vous donner, agent Hughes. Mais je connais mon frère, mieux que moi-même. Et il a trouvé ce Père. Et ce qu'il a appris en sa présence, ou ce que cet homme lui a fait, l'a changé."

La question qui suivit devait être posée, même si Roy se détesta un peu de le faire :

"À quel point ?"

"Vous voulez dire : est-ce qu'il a changé jusqu'à se mettre à tuer des gens ?"

Le silence de Hughes et Roy était assez explicite pour que Al se remette à parler :

"Ce n'est pas mon frère. Il a changé, c'est vrai. Il est moins expansif, se met moins en colère et il a cette façon de bouger un peu bizarre, plus lente, comme s'il se concentrait sur chacun de ses mouvements avant de se déplacer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il me ment mais il ne prendrait jamais une vie."

Le jeune malade se tut et Roy posa une dernière question :

"Quel lien pensez vous qu'il y ait entre ce Père et nos meurtres ? Ça me semble un peu tiré par les cheveux."

"C'est quelque chose que Ed m'a dit lorsqu'il m'a rendu visite la dernière fois. Quand je lui ai appris que vous étiez venu. Il paraissait inquiet. Plus que d'habitude en tout cas. Il m'a dit : 'Ils n'ont aucune chance contre lui. Il va les massacrer.' Et il ne parle de ce il que lorsqu'il s'agit de Père."

Le visage du jeune malade restait ouvert mais il était clair que leur discussion l'avait épuisé. Il était avachi sur ses coussins et ses paupières se baissaient toutes seules de plus en plus souvent. Ils avaient enfin de quoi avancer un peu et Roy choisit de le laisser se reposer.

"Merci monsieur Elric, nous allons partir. Tâchez de dormir un peu. Nous continuerons nos recherches avec ces nouvelles informations. Merci de votre aide."

Alphonse tendit le bras brusquement et attrapa son poignet, l'empêchant de s'éloigner. Le mouvement le fit grimacer mais il tint bon :

"Agent Mustang, retrouvez mon frère. Aidez le."

Roy posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur celle accrochée à son poignet.

"Nous allons faire de notre mieux. Je vous le promets."

"Je sais que ce n'est pas dans les protocoles, mais vous voudrez bien venir me donner des nouvelles ? Si vous avancez, je veux dire. Et si vous avez le temps ?"

L'espoir et la peur sur le visage du jeune malade ne lui laissèrent pas le choix et Roy acquiesça.

"Je vous préviendrai dès que nous le retrouverons."

Il se dégagea le bras et sortit une carte de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il attrapa un stylo qui traînait sur le lit et griffonna son numéro personnel.

"Si quelque chose vous revient ou si Edward vous rend une petite visite, appelez moi. À n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. C'est ma ligne personnelle. Vous pouvez aussi m'appeler pour prendre des nouvelles, même si je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire quoi que ce soit qui risque de mettre en danger notre enquête."

Alphonse prit la carte et la déposa avec prudence au milieu d'un épais livre qui semblait avoir trouvé une place définitive à côté de son oreiller.

"Je le ferai. Merci. À bientôt Agent Mustang, Agent Maes."

Les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre sans un bruit. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers leur voiture.

"Sacré jeune homme. Tu sais quel est le pronostic ?"

Roy se passa une main sur le visage.

"Malheureusement mauvais. D'après son médecin, son cas s'est empiré il y a quelques mois. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps."

"La vie est dégueulasse."

"Ne me dis pas que tu viens juste de le découvrir."

"Non, mais parfois elle te le balance en pleine tête à un moment où tu ne t'y attends pas."

Ils firent le reste du trajet dans un silence qui devenait de plus en plus pesant jusqu'à ce que Roy craque, à une intersection à moins d'un kilomètre de leur bureau.

"Vas-y ! Lâche le morceau, mets-toi en colère et hurle moi dessus ! Qu'on en parle plus."

"Je ne vais pas t'engueuler, Roy. Même si tu le mériterais, ne serait-ce que pour le fait que tu aies caché avoir rencontré un suspect. Maintenant, rien de ce que vous vous êtes dit ne sera recevable devant un tribunal."

"Il n'y avait rien d'utilisable de toute façon."

"Et en quoi ça rend ce que tu as fait acceptable ? Il y a des règles et des procédures, Roy. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque ! C'est ton rôle en tant que chef d'unité de les faire respecter."

"Je sais. Tu crois que j'ignore que j'ai merdé ? Voilà je l'avoue, tu es content ?"

"Non, je suis juste inquiet. À quoi tu joues ?"

Roy n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. et c'était le plus alarmant de tout.

"Je ne sais pas Hughes. C'était bizarre comme entrevue. Il y a des choses que je n'arrive pas à comprendre et j'ai préféré la garder pour moi le temps d'y parvenir."

"Quel genre de trucs bizarres ?"

Roy lui relatât la visite d'Edward dans les moindre détails, son comportement désinvolte, son manque visible de crainte, la facilité avec laquelle il l'avait désarmé. Deux fois. La façon dont il était sorti de la voiture et avait disparu dans la nuit.

Quand il eut terminé, Maes le fixait du regard, les lèvres serrées.

"Aucune chance que tu ai bu ou que tu te sois endormi ?"

"Pour qui me prends-tu ? Bien entendu que non, jamais en service."

"Je demandais juste pour être sûr. Parce que ça expliquerait de manière concevable ce que tu me racontes. Bien plus qu'un jeune homme capable de se téléporter ou bouger si vite que tu n'arrives pas à le voir."

"Ouais. C'est ce que je me dis depuis cette nuit là. Bienvenue au club."


	6. Vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde.
> 
> Avec une semaine de retard, je vous amène le chapitre suivant. J'essaie de tenir un planning de publication à peu près strict, mais j'ai parfois des ratés.
> 
> En tout cas, si vous voulez vous tenir au courant des dates de publications et avoir des extraits de chaque chapitre quelques jours avant la publication, je vous invite à aller faire un tour sur ma page Facebook : Lanae's world - Fanfiction. Je serais ravie de vous y voir et de papoter un peu.
> 
> Un grand merci à Nalou pour sa bêta et a Eli pour sa lecture en AU et ses commentaires !
> 
> J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre alors soyez indulgent avec moi. Et puis aussi, désolée pour la fin (enfin non je suis pas désolée en vrai !)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Ses supérieurs n’avaient pas jugé la piste assez solide pour les dispenser d’autres enquêtes et Roy s’était décidé à mener ses recherches sur Père durant ses quelques heures de liberté.

Il savait que ce n’était qu’une question de jour avant qu’un nouveau crime ne soit annoncé et il espérait de tout cœur qu’il parviendrait à l’empêcher, même si les informations que lui avait données Alphonse étaient fragmentaires. Et que rien ne prouvait que cet homme était rattaché d’une façon quelconque aux crimes sur lesquels Roy enquêtait. 

Mais Alphonse croyait en son frère et Edward avait eu l'air sûr de lui quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Roy avait la fratrie en haute estime. Malgré le fait qu’il ne les avait vu que quelques minutes, et malgré le comportement absolument atroce de l’aîné et les dons de manipulation du cadet. 

Il lui fallut quand même attendre plusieurs jours avant d'avoir assez de temps pour se lancer à la poursuite de Père. Ils venaient de boucler une enquête à East City et étaient rentrés dans l’après-midi. Toute son équipe avait décidé de sortir boire un verre, mais Roy avait refusé, prétextant d’autres engagements. Bien entendu, sa réputation lui avait servi et personne ne s’était posé de questions, même si la manière dont Riza l'avait observé ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle savait qu'il avait menti.

Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu’il ferma à clé son appartement qu’il reçut un SMS : 

**Sois prudent. Et appelle-moi si besoin. Maes dit qu’il sera dispo lui aussi.**

Il répondit un simple OK avant de se diriger vers sa voiture. Le jean noir qu’il avait passé en sortant de la douche avait gardé la rigidité du neuf et il dut se balancer plusieurs fois sur son siège avant de trouver une position confortable. Il partait en mission sous couverture et ni ses costumes habituels, ni les vêtements qu’il préférait porter lors de ses loisirs ne lui permettraient d’entrer dans les endroits qu’il comptait bien visiter cette nuit. 

Après avoir dézippé la veste à col officier qu’il avait passé au dessus d'une chemise blanche, il démarra le moteur et se mit en route en direction de son premier arrêt.

C’était très certainement un coup dans l’eau - les informations que Fuery avait réussi à rassembler sur ce Père tenaient du folklore et des légendes urbaines - mais Roy devait essayer. Ils n’avaient rien, absolument rien sur ce criminel et il était peu probable qu'après deux ans d’activité, il fasse une erreur qui leur permette de le retrouver. Non, cette piste offerte par les frère Elric était la seule qu’ils avaient et Roy se devait de la suivre, quoi qu’en disent ses supérieurs. Même Riza et Maes n’avaient pas insisté lorsqu’ils en avaient parlé ensemble, sachant pertinemment que rien de ce qu’ils pourraient dire ferait changer sa décision. 

Roy réprima un frisson en repensant au regard que lui avait lancé Hawkeye lorsque Hughes lui avait appris son petit secret. Il ne savait pas si c’était l’inquiétude qu’il avait vu dans ses yeux, ou la déception, ou même la promesse d’une rétribution divine qui l’avait le plus secoué, mais il s’était promis et leur avait promis de ne plus jamais cacher ce genre de choses.  

Il enclencha le GPS de son téléphone et envoya sa position à ses deux amis lorsqu’il se gara non loin de la première adresse que Fuery lui avait fourni, après des heures à parcourir les bas fonds de l'internet. La mission que Roy menait n’était pas dangereuse et c’était une précaution probablement inutile mais ça les rassurerait et prouverait sa bonne foi.

Il sortit sa plaque et la rangea à l'intérieur de la boite à gant de sa voiture. Après quelques hésitations, son arme suivit le même chemin. Il sortit ensuite de l'habitacle et rangea son téléphone et son portefeuille dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. La nuit était chaude et humide et il sentait plus qu’il ne les entendait les basses qui sortaient de plusieurs établissements disséminés autour de lui. 

Il se dirigea vers le White Knight, le premier arrêt au programme de sa soirée. Il entra sans trop de difficultés et grimaça dès que l’épaisse porte qui faisait tampon avec la musique à l’intérieur s’ouvrit. Ce n’était vraiment pas le genre d’endroit qu’il appréciait, le volume sonore empêchait toute conversation et le mélange d’odeurs, la sueur, l’alcool, la fumée du tabac vous collait très rapidement à la peau. Roy n’avait jamais compris pourquoi les gens venaient dans ce genre d’endroit pour trouver une conquête d’un soir. Des bars ou restaurants avaient toujours eu sa préférence. La soirée pouvait y commencer par une discussion agréable autour d’un bon repas ou d’un verre de vin. Il était même adepte des rencontres fortuites, comme une discussion en pleine nuit dans une voiture. Encore que cet exemple était donné sans aucune arrière pensée, jamais il n'aurait imaginé attirer Ed chez lui.

Décidé à quitter la boîte de nuit au plus tôt, il se dirigea immédiatement vers le bar où il commanda un martini qu’il ne boirait pas. Il avait plusieurs établissements semblables à visiter à la suite et il était hors de question de laisser l’alcool émousser ses capacités de réflexion.

Une fois servi, il observa son environnement, son verre à la main. La boîte de nuit était un des établissements les plus vieux de la Capitale, située dans une ancienne usine en briques plutôt que dans un de ces hangars ou entrepôts qui servaient habituellement à ce genre d’endroit.

Le plafond était très haut et, alors qu’il y avait largement assez de place pour créer une seconde zone en hauteur, la piste de danse, les alcôves et le coin VIP étaient tous situés sur le même étage, renforçant l’impression de foule.

Le fond de la salle n'était pas visible depuis sa position au bar et Roy décida de faire un tour. Il se glissa entre les danseurs et se dirigea vers le fond de l’établissement, où le carré VIP était délimité par des cordelettes bordeaux attachées à des poteaux dorés. Le tout se voulait classieux mais la peinture écaillée et le tissu usé donnait un côté très bas de gamme à l'ensemble. Un homme immense, en costume sombre coupé volontairement trop petit dans l’intérêt de faire ressortir sa taille et son imposante carrure, se tenait devant la pseudo entrée de la zone.

Roy observa rapidement les gens qui se trouvaient là, mais rien ne fit réagir son instinct. C’était la foule habituelle de ce genre d’endroit : des jeunes hommes oisifs bien trop riches, des jeunes femmes bien trop dévêtues et des bouteilles d’alcool bien trop hors de prix à toutes les tables.  S'il devait faire une descente, il trouverait certainement plusieurs sachets de drogues.

Mais il n'était pas là pour ça et il s'éloigna. Il n'avait aucune chance de découvrir quoi que ce soit de lui-même ici. Il entra dans les toilettes pour homme, y vida son martini et retourna au bar. Il déposa son verre désormais vide sur le comptoir et fit signe au barman d’approcher. 

“Je suis à la recherche d’un homme, on m’a dit qu’il fréquentait parfois cet endroit. Vous pouvez peut-être m’aider ?”

“Ça dépend de qui vous cherchez et de pourquoi vous le cherchez.”

“On m’a dit qu’il se faisait appeler Père. J’ai ma femme qui est malade vous voyez ?”

Le barman haussa des épaules.

“Peut-être que je sais qui c’est. Ou peut-être pas. Vous savez c’est dur de se concentrer avec tout ce bruit, vous avez dit qu'il s'appelait Père ?”

Roy connaissait assez ce petit jeu pour savoir ce qui était attendu de lui. Il sortit 3000 Cenz de son portefeuille et les tendit au barman. C’était probablement un coup dans l’eau, mais il n’avait aucun moyen de le savoir sans tenter sa chance.

L’homme attrapa le billet qui disparut rapidement dans la poche de son jean. Il se pencha ensuite vers Roy et cria :

“ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Revenez d'ici quelques jours, j’aurai peut-être une réponse pour vous.”

Il n’y avait rien de plus à faire ici et Roy s’avança vers la sortie. Trois autres endroits de ce genre attendaient sa visite et il espérait pouvoir prendre quelques heures de sommeil avant de devoir retourner au bureau. 

Une fois dehors, il inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises. L’air frais de la nuit dissipa le début de migraine qui avait élu domicile derrière ses yeux. Une de faite. À la suivante.

Le même manège se répéta dans le second établissement. Dans le troisième aussi, la seule différence fut qu’il dut lâcher 5000 cenz pour obtenir une vague promesse qu’il aurait des informations lors de sa prochaine visite. 

Il était presque trois heures du matin lorsque Roy se présenta devant la Rivière Pourpre, dernier arrêt de son périple nocturne. Il était assez tard et les immenses queues qu’il avait dû subir lors de ses entrées précédentes se limitaient cette fois à quelques groupes de jeunes gens éméchés. 

Là encore, il n’eut aucune difficulté à entrer à l'intérieur de l’établissement. Son apparence soignée lui servait, même s'il aurait toujours pu glisser quelques billets supplémentaires afin d'acheter son passage. Il était tout de même heureux de ne pas avoir eu besoin de le faire. Cette nuit était déjà assez onéreuse comme ça et il ne pourrait passer aucune de ses dépenses en note de frais.

Roy recommença son petit manège et se fit servir un whisky au bar. Il ignorait si la personne qui l’avait servi était un homme ou une femme, tant ses traits étaient androgynes. Et ses cheveux noir, très longs ajoutaient à la confusion. Sans s’appesantir plus longtemps sur la question, il se retourna à étudia les lieux.

Alors que les clients des boîtes précédentes formaient une foule hétéroclite, il y avait un certain type à la Rivière Pourpre. Le noir était de rigueur, autant sur les vêtements, que pour le maquillage. Bon nombre de clients avaient des piercings et des tatouages disséminés sur tout le corps. Roy n’avait jamais vu autant de nombrils ornés d’anneaux que lors de sa brève traversée de la piste de danse.

La musique était également différente, plus grave, au rythme plus lent, entêtant. Elle lui rappelait un peu ces chants tribaux ou primitifs. Les corps bougeaient autour de lui, plusieurs êtres reliés par le même esprit, et Roy se sentait comme un étranger observant une singulière communion. Il était assez mal à l’aise pour siroter une gorgée de son whisky. De toute façon, cet arrêt était le dernier, il rentrerait ensuite dormir une heure ou deux avant de repartir travailler.

Mal à l’aise et fatigué, il décida de terminer sa soirée et retourna au bar. Cette fois, il vida son verre dans son estomac et fit signe à la barmaid d’approcher. L’androgyne - et à cette distance, il paraissait même trop jeune pour travailler dans une boite de nuit - était à l’autre bout du bar et ce fut une plantureuse jeune femme qui l’approcha.

Elle avait des cheveux presque entièrement noir elle aussi. Ils descendaient en une longue cascade dans son dos et Roy eut une image très nette de lui-même en train de glisser ses doigts dans la masse satinée. Elle était belle et vu la manière dont elle l’approcha, balançant légèrement ses hanches, et la façon dont elle se pencha au dessus du bar, augmentant encore l'impact de son profond décolleté et du tatouage qui l'ornait, elle n’ignorait pas l’effet qu’elle avait sur les hommes. Et elle savait en jouer.

Sa voix était profonde, chaude lorsqu’elle lui demanda ce qu’elle pouvait lui servir. Malgré la fatigue, la première réaction de Roy fut de flirter. 

“À mon grand regret, rien que vous puissiez m’offrir en public.”

Son rire était grave et Roy s'en trouva pratiquement hypnotisé. 

“Vous seriez étonné des possibilités qu’offrent cet endroit.”

"J’en suis certain, mais ce serait faire offense à votre beauté que de vous permettre de me l’offrir ici. Et sans rien vous donner en contrepartie. Nous pourrions dîner un soir prochain peut-être ?”

La femme était toujours appuyée sur ses avant-bras et elle se pencha un peu plus en avant. Elle énonça, l'air ravie :

“Quelle merveilleuse idée. Un dîner avec un magnifique spécimen tel que vous, dans la fleur de l’âge.”

Il y avait quelque chose dans son ton que Roy ne comprit pas. Elle était si proche qu’il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de son souffle. Sauf qu’il n’était pas chaud. Ce n’était pas vraiment froid non plus, mais bien en dessous de la température habituelle. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, elle dégageait une sorte de dureté, à des lieux de son apparence ouverte et accueillante.

Mais malgré les signaux d’alarme que lui envoyait son cerveau, il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par cette mystérieuse créature. 

“Peut-être pourriez vous me laisser votre nom et votre numéro de téléphone et je vous appelle pour organiser ça lors de ma prochaine soirée de repos ?”

Elle posa sa main sur son avant bras et le froid qui s’en dégageait le fit presque sursauter. Il y avait quelque chose d’anormal avec cette femme, mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir détacher son regard du sien. Il allait obtempérer lorsqu’une voix brisa le charme :

“Hey Lust ! Tu connais les règles. Pas ici. Dépêche-toi de le servir et remet toi au boulot.”

La femme se redressa, visiblement ennuyée : 

“Je n’ai pas besoin que tu me fasses la morale, Envy. Tu es juste jaloux.”

Roy tenta d’éclaircir ses pensées en secouant la tête. Lust. Envy. Ces noms étaient étranges. Et l’un d‘entre eux avaient dû mettre quelque chose dans son verre car il se sentait bizarrement apathique, comme détaché de son propre corps. Il devait quitter cet endroit avant que les effets de ce qu'ils lui avaient donné empirent. Mais avant ça, il devait leur balancer son histoire.

Lorsque l’attention de la jeune femme revint sur lui, Roy s’était un peu éloigné du bar et il prit garde à ne pas plonger son regard dans le sien. Il avait quelque chose d’hypnotique et Roy n’avait aucune intention de se retrouver dans une ruelle, détroussé de toutes ses affaires et ne se souvenant plus de rien.

Mais étrangement, il ne ressentit pas l’attirance qui avait été la sienne lorsque Lust lui demanda ce qu’il voulait. Il lui sortit la même fable que dans les 4 boîtes précédentes – sa femme mourante, les rumeurs qu'il avait entendu, sa recherche de Père - et se retrouva, sans surprise, avec la même réponse.

Il ne resta pas plus longtemps et sortit de l’établissement, épuisé et sale. Cette fois, même l’air frais de la nuit n’arrivait pas à masquer l’odeur de tabac, de sueur et d’alcool qui collait à sa peau et à ses habits. S’il n’aimait pas autant cette veste et cette chemise, il serait tenté de les brûler en rentrant chez lui.

Ses clés en main, il se mit en route vers sa voiture. Il devrait être chez lui dans moins de vingt minutes. Il était épuisé et ne souhaitait qu’une chose : retrouver son lit. Après une bonne douche bien entendu, il était hors de question de se coucher comme ça. 

 

**ooOoo**

 

Il pensa durant tout le trajet que l'ensemble de cette expédition avait été une perte de temps et d’argent. Il avait laissé ses sentiments pour les frères Elric obscurcir son jugement. Ce qu’ils lui avaient donné n’était pas une piste, juste quelques faits non vérifiés, collés les uns aux autres et présentés d’une manière experte par un jeune homme suspecté de meurtre et son frère, adepte des mensonges et de la manipulation. 

Que Roy se soit laissé berner était vraiment signe que cette enquête jouait sur ses nerfs. 

Au moment où il entra sous le jet d’eau brûlante de sa douche, il se promit de retourner rendre une petite visite à Alphonse et de lui faire avouer tout ce qu'il savait, par n’importe quel moyen. Il ne permettrait pas qu'un gamin d'à peine vingt ans, alité dans un hôpital, puisse le manipuler.

Sauf qu’une fois propre et détendu, toutes ses idées noires avaient disparu. Son instinct lui avait dit de faire confiance aux deux frères et il le trompait rarement. Il était fatigué et abattu. Il n'en fallait certainement pas plus pour oublier tout ce qui l’avait amené à croire en ce que disait la fratrie Elric. Il s'était douté, avant même de partir, que la piste qu’ils lui avaient fournie ne serait pas simple à suivre. Il devait attendre, laisser passer quelques jours et donner le temps à Père d’apprendre qu’il le cherchait. Il espérait de tout cœur que son histoire - un homme aisé avec l’amour de sa vie en train de mourir – l’attirerait dans ses filets. 

Il se dirigeait vers sa chambre lorsqu’il sentit un courant d’air caresser sa nuque encore humide. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir laissé une fenêtre ouverte. Tout de suite en alerte, il accéléra le pas. Il gardait un revolver dans sa table de chevet et il pourrait l’atteindre plus facilement que son arme de service rangée à l'intérieur du coffre près de l’entrée de son appartement. 

Seule la lumière du couloir était allumée et il appuya sur l’interrupteur quand il ressortit de sa chambre, son arme à la main. Il connaissait assez l’agencement des lieux pour n’avoir besoin que de la lumière des réverbères à l’extérieur afin de se diriger.

Il s’avança vers la cuisine le plus silencieusement possible. La fenêtre au dessus de son évier donnait sur l’escalier d’évacuation et était celle la plus facile d’accès depuis l’extérieur. Comme il l’avait craint, elle était grande ouverte. Il ignorait si la personne qui était entrée était toujours là ou était déjà ressortie. Il la referma et remarqua que le système de fermeture était brisé. Son téléphone l’avait suivi pendant sa douche, comme toujours et il le sortit de la poche dans lequel il l’avait mis lorsqu’il s’était habillé pour la nuit. Il continua à avancer vers son salon, avec l’intention de contacter Riza alors qu’il faisait le tour de son appartement. 

Au moment où il allait  lancer l’appel, il reçut un violent coup à l’arrière du crâne. Son entraînement et ses réflexes lui permirent de ne pas lâcher son pistolet, mais son téléphone glissa sur le parquet clair jusqu’à s’arrêter contre la table. 

Roy se retourna immédiatement, le dos et les pieds plaqués au sol et le canon de son revolver pointé droit devant lui. Ce qu’il vit le surprit tellement qu’il ne parvint qu’à cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, dans l’espoir de convaincre son cerveau qu’il hallucinait. Mais quand les deux personnes en face de lui refusèrent de disparaître, il dut se rendre à l’évidence que ses visiteurs étaient les deux barmans de la Rivière Pourpre.

Comment ils l’avaient trouvé ou suivi et la manière dont ils étaient entrés chez lui étaient un mystère mais s’ils pensaient pouvoir le voler tranquillement, ils étaient bons pour une sacré surprise. 

Toujours au sol et son arme pointée droit sur les criminels, il annonça : 

“Je suis l’agent Mustang, je travaille pour le FBI. Mettez les mains en l’air et ne bougez plus.”

L’androgyne, Envy si la mémoire de Roy ne lui faisait pas défaut, sourit avant de s’accroupir. 

“Écoute le, Lust. Il pense qu’il peut nous donner des ordres. C’est adorable.”

“Arrête de jouer. Tu sais ce que nous a dit Père.”

“Mais Père est ennuyeux. Il ne veut jamais que je m’amuse.”

“Tes jeux laissent bien trop de traces. Finis en rapidement où c’est moi qui m’en charge.”

Les deux intrus discutaient comme si Roy n’était pas là. Comme s’ils n’avaient pas une arme chargée pointée sur eux. La situation lui rappela étrangement celle qu’il avait vécu avec Ed. Encore que son instinct lui disait que les projets de ces criminels étaient autrement plus néfastes que ceux d’Edward. 

Il devait se préparer à se défendre et la première étape était de se relever, mais à l’instant où ses épaules quittèrent le parquet, Envy était assis sur son ventre, sa main serrée autour de sa gorge.

“Non non, agent Mustang. Vous avez entendu Lust. Je ne peux pas jouer avec vous. Alors il va falloir rester bien sagement au sol. Je vous promets que ça ne sera pas long."

Roy tenta de se débattre mais le poids sur son ventre le clouait au sol. Envy devait faire dans les quarante kilos au grand maximum et Roy ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n’arrivait pas à se dégager. Il redoubla d’efforts mais rien ne semblait fonctionner.

“C'est inutile. Vous n'avez aucune chance de me déloger, vous pouvez toujours essayer. La peur et l’exercice physique vont faire circuler votre sang plus vite, votre mort n’en sera que plus rapide. Et l’adrénaline donne toujours un peu de piquant à mes repas.”

Envy passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, découvrant par la même occasion deux canines acérées. Roy resta quelques secondes à les observer, comme hypnotisé puis il comprit qu’il avait à faire aux criminels qu’il recherchait depuis des mois.

Il se débattit de plus belle, cherchant à se libérer d'Envy. Il tenta même de le frapper, mais son poing fut arrêté avec une facilité déconcertante. La prise sur sa trachée se raffermit et l’androgyne se pencha en avant de murmurer tout contre son oreille.

“Ce n’est pas gentil, agent Mustang. Moi qui voulait faire ça vite et sans douleur. Je crois que j’ai changé d’avis.”

Roy frissonna lorsqu'une langue humide et glaciale suivit le trajet de sa jugulaire. La partie de son cerveau qui était encore capable de réfléchir cherchait une explication logique à ce qui était en train de lui arriver, alors qu’une autre part, de plus en plus grande, ne faisait que hurler : VAMPIRE ! VAMPIRE ! VAMPIRE ! VAMPIRE ! 

Mais c’était impossible.

Pourtant lorsque les dents pénétrèrent dans la peau de son cou, il dut se rendre à l’évidence. Ce qu’il cherchait depuis tout ce temps était, littéralement, un monstre. 

 


	7. Quand la perte de sang n'aide pas à réflechir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ici !
> 
> Comment allez vous ? Est-ce que vous vous préparez à un épisode de canicule vous aussi ? Heureusement pour nous, la maison est vieille et garde bien le frais. On devrait survivre.
> 
> Un grand merci à Elizabeth pour son dernier comment. Et surtout, un grand merci à Nalou pour sa bêta en or (je t'aime, meuf !)
> 
> Je vous ai laissé attendre assez longtemps, il est temps de savoir ce qu'il est advenu de notre pauvre Roy Mustang.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Roy n'entendait rien à part les battements erratiques de son propre cœur et les bruits de succion qui lui parvenaient à intervalle régulier de quelque part un peu en dessous de son oreille droite.

Il tenta de repousser la masse glaciale – un corps ? - qui le clouait au sol, mais il n'avait plus aucune force. Ses muscles protestaient à chaque tentative et ses doigts semblaient glisser sans réussir à s'accrocher à la moindre prise. Son champs de vision s'était restreint au plafond sur lequel il voyait danser des tâches noires. Il allait devoir appeler quelqu'un pour le repeindre, elles n'étaient pas censées être là.

Il se sentait étrangement détaché de son corps et, à part la violente douleur dans son cou, tout lui semblait entouré d'une épaisse couche de coton. Garder les yeux ouverts devenait de plus en plus difficile. Était-ce que l'on ressentait un peu avant de mourir ? Cette léthargie et l'impression que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite ? La douleur qui irradiait de son cou, comme si elle suivait chaque veine, chaque artère ? Est-ce qu'il était en train de mourir ?

Il tenta de se concentrer, mais toutes ses idées étaient floues et décousues. Des images, horribles, de sang et de massacres, passaient en boucle dans son esprit. Mais ce n'était pas ses souvenirs, jamais il n'aurait éprouvé un tel plaisir à tuer, à mutiler. D'où venaient-elles ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire avant d'être cloué au sol ? Il devait vraiment se relever, trouver son téléphone, appeler de l'aide peut-être.

Il tenta à nouveau de repousser la masse qui l'écrasait. Ça devait être un rocher. Un gros rocher ou une énorme boule de glace vu le froid qu'elle dégageait. Peut-être qu'il avait été pris dans une avalanche ? Sauf qu'il se souvenait être sorti avec une veste légère il y a peu.

Était-ce du verre qui se brisait qu'il venait d'entendre ? Et qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien produire ce grondement ? Le poids sur sa poitrine fut brusquement enlevé et Roy se tourna sur le côté, complètement groggy. Son cou lui faisait mal et il porta sa main sur la zone. Elle revint recouverte d'un liquide rouge. Du sang. Son sang.

Le grondement s'était transformé en grognement. Un son plus animal qu'humain et un unique mot émergea dans son esprit : Vampire. Il avait été attaqué par des vampires. Il tenta de se lever, de s'éloigner, mais dès qu'il fut assis, il fut pris de vertiges et se retrouva à nouveau gisant au sol. Il entendait des bruits de lutte autour de lui : des feulements et des cris étouffés, des meubles qui glissaient sur le parquet et de la vaisselle qui se brisait au sol.

Ses paupières étaient lourdes mais Roy savait que s'il fermait les yeux, il ne les rouvrirait probablement pas. Et la personne venue à son secours avait besoin d'aide.

Il entendit à nouveau grogner à moins d'un mètre sur sa gauche et il se tourna dans cette direction. Une silhouette était accroupie devant lui. Une silhouette avec un manteau rouge. Et une longue tresse de cheveux dorés. Elle lui tournait le dos, mais sa position, entre Roy et les deux monstres qui lui faisaient face, les yeux rouges et les canines découvertes, indiquait clairement qu'elle était venue le protéger.

"Traître. Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi. Tu oses aller contre la volonté de Père."

"J'en ai rien à foutre. Vous ne le toucherez pas. Et vous pouvez dire à ce connard que je vais le retrouver et lui faire payer."

La femme aux traits de monstre – à moins que ce soit un monstre ayant pris le visage d'une femme – s'élança vers son protecteur. La seconde créature tenta de les esquiver pour atteindre sa proie. Mais la personne en manteau rouge les bloqua tous les deux. Roy avait déjà vu ce manteau. Avait déjà vu ce symbole noir. Et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à le replacer. Son cerveau était incapable de suivre une idée plus de quelques secondes et ça devenait extrêmement frustrant.

Tout le monde vantait son intelligence, sa rapidité d'esprit et pourtant, la seule chose qu'il parvenait à faire était de rester allongé sur le flanc, à observer l'étrange danse qui avait lieu devant ses yeux. Il y avait quelque chose d'irréel dans la manière dont les combattants bougeaient. Ils étaient bien trop rapides, enchaînant les attaques et les parades, laissant gravées dans ses rétines des images d'une lumière dorée combattant les ténèbres. Tout lui semblait irréel depuis déjà de longues minutes alors pourquoi leur combat ne le serait-il pas, lui aussi ?

"Hé, agent de mes deux ! Ça te tuerait de me donner un coups de main ? Ou tu comptes rester allongé au sol et me laisser faire tout ton boulot ?!"

Sa première réaction fut de froncer le sourcils en entendant le langage châtié utilisé par son protecteur. Sa seconde fut de mettre bout à bout le manteau rouge, la tresse blonde et la voix pour obtenir une image assez précise du dernier arrivant.

Edward Elric.

C'était Ed qui était venu à son secours et comme si cette simple idée suffisait à rebooter ses synapses, les idées de Roy s'éclaircirent un peu. Et avec le retour de ses capacités de réflexion, lui revinrent en mémoire les événements qui l'avaient amenés à cette situation, ainsi qu'une vérité toute simple : il devait aider Edward où ils allaient mourir ici. Que pouvaient faire deux humains contre des vampires ?

Il chercha son arme des yeux et la trouva sous les débris d'une chaise. Incapable de se relever, il commença à se traîner dans sa direction. Les bruits du combat s'intensifièrent derrière lui et il envoya une courte prière à un dieu auquel il ne croyait plus depuis longtemps afin que Ed parvienne à retenir ses opposants pendant encore quelques temps.

Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à attraper son revolver, il se redressa en s'aidant de la table qui était miraculeusement encore debout. Il n'alla pas jusqu'à se lever, les vertiges provoqués par ces quelques mouvements menaçaient déjà de le renvoyer au sol, mais dès qu'il se sentit assez stable, il cria en pointant son arme dans la direction générale du combat :

"Ne bougez plus ou je tire."

Et pour prouver qu'il était sérieux, il tira vers sa droite, la balle allant se ficher dans le mur de sa cuisine avec un bruit qui lui sembla assourdissant. Cet acte finit d'éliminer les dernières traces de coton qui avaient envahis son cerveau et il put observer la scène sans cette impression de surréalisme qui était la sienne depuis plusieurs minutes.

Le combat s'était arrêté. Ed était toujours entre les deux vampires et Roy et ce dernier ne voyait que son dos. Ses épaules étaient tendues et toute sa posture indiquait qu'il était prêt à agir au moindre mouvement de ses adversaires. Leurs yeux brillaient d'une lueur rouge et leurs lèvres étaient relevées, montant d'impressionnantes canines. Envy était en train de lécher une plaie sur le coin de sa lèvre que Roy vit disparaître en moins de cinq secondes. Lust avait elle aussi une traînée de sang qui semblait provenir de quelque part dans ses cheveux, un peu au dessus de sa tempe.

Il ne voyait pas si Ed était blessé, mais il était plus que probable qu'il ait pris quelques coups lui aussi. Comment il avait pu leur tenir tête alors qu'un agent du FBI, entraîné à faire face à toutes sortes de situations, n'avait pas tenu une seconde contre eux restait un mystère.

Un mystère sur lequel Roy n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir pour le moment. Maintenant qu'il avait récupéré son arme, ils allaient pouvoir les arrêter et il ferait toute la lumière sur cette affaire.

Au moment exact où il allait tenter de se lever, les trois autres occupants de la pièce penchèrent tous la tête sur le côté en même temps et Envy grogna :

"Quelqu'un a appelé la police. Tu connais les règles, minus."

"Je me fous de vos règles. Vous ne l'aurez pas."

La lueur rouge malsaine dans les yeux de Lust disparut, elle reprit une position nonchalante et rejeta une mèche de cheveu en arrière.

"Aucun témoin. Notre existence doit rester secrète."

"Et bien tirez-vous. Personne ne vous retient."

"Nous ne pouvons pas laisser un témoin. Père -"

"Père n'avait qu'à abandonner ses mœurs d'un autre âge. Et mieux tenir son nouveau pantin si la discrétion est si importante."

Envy grogna une seconde fois avant de siffler :

"Ne parle pas de Père ainsi. C'est lui qui nous a créé. Ses règles font loi."

"Va te faire foutre, Envy ! Je refuse de suivre les directives de ce monstre. Vous pouvez rester ici jusqu'à ce que la police arrive ou vous barrer, la queue entre les jambes. Je n'ai aucune préférence, ce n'est pas moi qui ai attaqué un agent du FBI dans sa propre maison."

Envy allait se jeter à nouveau sur Ed, mais Lust le retint par l'épaule.

"Nous n'avons plus le temps," elle se tourna ensuite vers Roy qui luttait contre la fatigue, toujours assis au sol et son arme pointée dans la direction générale de ses opposants, "mais nous reviendrons pour vous, agent Mustang. À moins que vous ne laissiez tomber cette enquête."

Sa voix était plus faible et essoufflée que Roy ne l'aurait voulu lorsqu'il répondit :

"Vous avez plus de chance de voir l'enfer geler, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'obéir aux menaces. Profitez de votre liberté pendant que vous le pouvez encore."

Un clignement d'oeil plus tard, les deux vampires avaient disparu et Ed était agenouillé à ses côtés. S'il n'était pas aussi fatigué, la surprise l'aurait fait sursauter.

"Hé Mustang ! Ouvre les yeux !" Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermés. Soulever ses paupières lui demanda un effort presque surhumain et quand il parvint enfin à chasser les étoiles qui recouvraient son champs de vision, son regard plongea immédiatement dans celui doré d'Edward.

"Ils sont ouverts."

"Et bien qu'ils restent comme ça. Je dois m'occuper de ta blessure."

"J'ai une trousse de premiers secours dans la salle de bain, en attendant que les renforts arrivent. Ils doivent déjà être en route, quelqu'un a forcément entendu mon coup de feu."

"C'est le cas, mais je n'ai pas besoin de compresses. Tourne la tête. Et ne te fais pas d'illusions, c'est pour des raisons purement pratiques. Je dois stopper le saignement avant de te déplacer."

"Pourquoi me -"

Mais sa phrase s'arrêta net lorsque Ed se pencha en avant. Roy sentit quelque chose d'humide et de froid presser contre la plaie de son cou et son cerveau se mit à hurler :  _Non pas encore !_  Il tenta de s'écarter, et sa main droite, qui tenait toujours son revolver, chercha une prise sur l'épaule de son assaillant. Mais ce dernier la désarma aussi facilement que la première fois. Il posa ensuite l'arme derrière lui, complètement hors de portée, puis il saisit le poignet de Roy avant de le diriger au sol.

« Ne bouge pas. Ce sera vite fini. »

Roy s'attendait à ressentir la même violente douleur que lorsque Envy avait planté ses crocs en lui, mais à la place la zone sembla s'endormir. La pulsation qu'il le faisait souffrir depuis l'attaque diminua jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

Son petit accès de panique et sa tentative de se dégager finirent de vider son énergie. Il allait devoir s'en remettre à Ed pour faire ce qui était nécessaire jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent. Roy laissa ses paupières se fermer et il sombra dans le sommeil.

**ooOoo**

Roy se réveilla dans une pièce inconnue.

Une pièce inconnue extrêmement bruyante. Une pièce inconnue à l'odeur humide et moisie.

Il ouvrit les yeux et son effort fut récompensé par un violent mal de crâne. Il rabaissa rapidement les paupières mais sa brève incursion visuelle dans la réalité lui avait appris qu'il était dans un endroit sombre et que le plafond était parcouru par des tuyaux de toutes tailles et, pour la plupart, recouverts de rouille.

Il était allongé sur quelque chose qui était sensé être confortable mais qui ne réussissait qu'à augmenter sa sensation de mal-être. Les deux points durs contre son épaule droite et sa hanche lui rappelaient étrangement le matelas pourri qui était le sien durant son affectation sur le front. Et bouger dans l'espoir de trouver une position plus agréable eut le même effet qu'à Ishval : troquer un inconfort pour un autre.

Il soupira. Au moins il était vivant. Ce qui, à la vue des souvenirs qui traversaient son cerveau maintenant qu'il était un peu plus réveillé, était un petit miracle. Il avait été attaqué par deux vampires. Rien que de le penser lui fit presque lever les yeux au ciel tant c'était invraisemblable. Et pourtant, il devait bien faire face à la dure réalité des choses. Comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer ça à ses supérieurs sans passer pour un fou ?

"Tu comptes rester allongé toute la journée, espèce de fainéant ?"

Roy grogna. Bien entendu, Ed était là. Et il n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui montrer la moindre compassion. Ce serait trop lui demander.

"Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. Ce matelas devrait être considéré comme un engin de torture et être interdit par une quelconque convention internationale."

Le rire de son interlocuteur envahit l'espace quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Bien. Il n'avait pas perdu son sens de la répartie. Et faire rire Ed avait une saveur particulière dont il espérait pouvoir profiter à nouveau dans un futur proche.

Mais avant tout ça, il devait se lever. Et qu'on ne dise pas que Roy Mustang était incapable d'apprendre de ses erreurs, parce que, cette fois, il prit le temps de placer son avant-bras au dessus de ses yeux avant de tenter de les rouvrir. Tout son corps était lourd et douloureux, mais le pire était son cou, là l'endroit où le vampire l'avait mordu.

"Pourquoi je ne suis pas à l'hôpital ?"

"Je ne peux pas te protéger là-bas."

"Et tu le peux ici ? D'ailleurs c'est quoi ici ?"

Tout ce que Roy arrivait à voir était le plafond, les tuyaux et la cime de murs en briques recouverts de moisissures et d'humidité.

"Un ancien bureau de contrôle des écoulements fluviaux."

Il ne chercha même à cacher son incrédulité :

"Tu es en train de me dire que nous sommes dans les égouts ?"

"Si tu tiens absolument à utiliser ces termes, oui."

"Et qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à croire qu'emmener quelqu'un avec une plaie ouverte dans un endroit infesté de miasme était une riche idée ?"

"Ho, c'est vrai que monsieur a des goûts de luxe, des draps en coton d'Aegus et toutes ces conneries. Tu as des types après toi et tu piques une crise parce que je t'ai emmené dans un des rares endroits où ils ne te trouveront pas. Tu as vraiment un drôle de sens des priorités."

Malgré la fatigue générale qui était la sienne, Roy sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Edward Elric avait le don de l'énerver en quelques mots et le ton acerbe et moqueur qu'il utilisait n'arrangeait rien.

"Excuse-moi. C'est vrai qu'éviter d'attraper une infection du sang devrait être le dernier des mes soucis. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais échappé de peu à des vampires," et dire ce mot à voix haute lui paraissait complètement stupide, "qu'est-ce qu'une septicémie à côté de ça ?"

Ed n'était toujours pas dans son champ de vision, mais Roy l'entendit quand même lever les yeux au ciel.

"Tu es une véritable diva, tu sais ça ? Tu ne vas pas mourir d'une septicémie. Tu vas juste être très fatigué pendant quelques temps."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu es médecin ?"

"J'aurai pu."

Roy grimaça en entendant la froideur dans la voix de son interlocuteur. C'était un coup bas. Mais il n'avait pas réfléchi, trop inquiet et fatigué pour remettre en place le filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche qu'Ed la fâcheuse tendance à faire disparaître.

Il allait s'excuser mais Edward ajouta d'une voix calme que Roy ne lui connaissait pas.

"Je ne suis pas complètement fou. Je me suis occupé de ta plaie avant de venir. Il n'y a aucun risque d'infection."

Roy leva une main vers son cou, prêt à sentir une compresse ou une bande. Il fut surpris lorsque ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que de la peau lisse. Aucune trace de l'attaque qu'il avait subie la veille, si elle datait bien de la veille. Il aurait pu rester dans les vapes pendant des jours sans le savoir.

"Je suis inconscient depuis combien de temps ?"

"Treize heures. Tu m'as vraiment fait peur mais ton rythme cardiaque s'est calmé après une transfusion."

C'était impossible.

"Alors comment ?"

"Il va falloir être plus explicite dans tes questions si tu veux que je te réponde."

Roy serra les dents, ravalant la répartie sarcastique qui lui piquait le bout de la langue.

"Comment est-ce que je peux déjà être guéri ?"

"Je suppose que tu métabolises vite ? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi."

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Edward se foutait de lui et il était hors de question de le laisser faire. Roy n'était pas un idiot auquel il pouvait mentir de manière si éhontée.

"C'est des conneries, Ed ! Et le pire, c'est que tu le sais."

"C'est la seule réponse que tu auras, alors tu la fermes !"

Le ton qu'avait employé Ed, à moitié pétulant, à moitié gêné poussa Roy à tourner la tête dans la direction de sa voix.

Edward - toujours avec son pantalon en cuir, ses lourdes bottes et son manteau rouge recouvrant un T-shirt noir - était assis sur une chaise dans le coin de la petite pièce qu'ils occupaient. Une de ses bottes, crottées d'une substance dont Roy ne voulait pas connaître la provenance, était posée sur le rebord de la chaise et ses deux bras entouraient le genou ainsi relevé.

Ses cheveux étaient retenus dans la tresse que Roy commençait à apprécier et ses yeux, qu'il voyait clairement pour la première fois, étaient fixés sur lui, incertains. Il paraissait si jeune et le poids qu'il portait – trouver un remède contre la maladie de son frère, sauver Roy de monstres qui voulaient sa peau – semblait bien trop lourd. Même si ses épaules paraissaient assez larges pour le faire.

Roy se rendit compte, à cet instant, qu'il ne l'avait même pas remercié de l'avoir aidé, alors que rien ne l'y obligeait.

"Merci."

La moue d'incompréhension qui apparut sur la bouche d'Edward était presque adorable.

"Pour quoi ?"

"Pour être intervenu. Pour m'avoir sauvé. Pour me cacher le temps que je me remette."

Edward haussa les épaules.

"Je n'aurais pas eu à le faire si tu m'avais écouté, bâtard. Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'en mêler."

"Et je me souviens parfaitement t'avoir dit que tu rêvais."

"On voit le résultat."

Ed était amer, à raison. Roy ne trouva rien à redire et le silence tomba à nouveau entre eux. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et profita du calme retrouvé pour réfléchir à la suite des opérations. La priorité était de joindre son équipe et de leur dire qu'il allait bien. Riza et Maes devaient être morts d'inquiétude. La police avait certainement appelé le bureau lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés chez lui et avaient trouvé les traces de lutte dans son appartement vide.

"Tu as pensé à prendre mon téléphone ?"

"Pourquoi ? Tu as un rendez-vous à annuler ?"

"Entre autre. Je t'apprendrais bien les bases de la courtoisie, mais je suppose que ce serait peine perdue, tu n'as pas une once de savoir-vivre." il continua à parler par dessus le cri d'outrage d'Edward, "Mais plus important, je dois prévenir mes coéquipiers que je vais bien. Et leur dire où je suis afin qu'ils viennent me chercher."

"Impossible. Tu dois rester ici."

"Tu es devenu mon supérieur pendant que je dormais ? Ou alors nous sommes tombés dans un monde parallèle dans lequel je dois t'obéir ? Mais même si c'était le cas, mes propos seraient parfaitement identiques. Je vais bien, j'ai une enquête à mener et il est hors de question que je laisse ces monstres s'en sortir."

Ed réagit au sarcasme de sa voix par de l'exaspération :

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans : tu n'as aucune chance contre eux. Tu dois rester caché et me laisser m'occuper de ça ?"

Roy ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation alors qu'il était allongé sur un lit. Il se redressa sur un coude et ferma les yeux quelques secondes afin de maîtriser le vertige qui l'assaillit immédiatement. Puis il s'assit au bord du matelas et reprit fermement.

"Il est hors de question que je laisse un civil faire mon travail. J'ai une équipe d'hommes entraînés, il faut juste que l'on trouve leur point faible et nous ferons une descente à la Rivière Pourpre."

Le rire d'Ed était amer.

"Ils n'ont pas de point faible ! Crois moi, j'ai cherché."

"De l'ail ? La lumière du soleil ? La décapitation ? Le sang d'un mort ?"

"Des conneries. Tout un tas de ragots de bonnes femmes sans fondement. Je te l'ai dit, rien ne peut les tuer."

"Il doit bien y avoir un fond de vérité dans ces rumeurs. Je veux dire, je n'aurai jamais cru que les vampires existaient et pourtant, j'en ai croisé deux hier."

C'était la première fois que ce mot était prononcé à voix haute et la bouche d'Edward s'ouvrit à plusieurs reprises sans qu'aucun son ne franchisse ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne rien trouver à dire et Roy en profita pour le pousser un peu.

"Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que je viens de te choquer ? Tu ne t'étais pas rendu compte que les deux personnes que tu as combattu hier n'étaient pas humaines ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je m'inquiète pour tes facultés d'observation."

La mâchoire d'Ed se referma avec un bruit sec et il le fixa, les yeux plissés.

"Je pense que tu as perdu beaucoup trop de sang et que ton cerveau a suivi des dommages irréversibles. C'est ça, ou tu es encore plus idiot que ce que craignais."

"Hé, tu viens de mettre en doute mes capacités cognitives ?"

"Tout à fait, bâtard."

"Je te ferai remarquer que tout le monde vante mon intelligence supérieure."

"Et bien demande à ton intelligence supérieure comment j'ai réussi à tenir tête à deux vampires la nuit dernière."

Edward regardait partout sauf dans sa direction et il semblait s'être tassé sur lui-même, comme s'il cherchait à se faire encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était.

Pendant quelques secondes, Roy ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Puis lentement, son cerveau sembla se réveiller et les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place. La disparition d'Ed. La manière dont il bougeait. Sa rapidité. La façon dont il l'avait désarmé et dont il avait disparu lors de leur première entrevue. Le combat de la veille. Sa langue glaciale contre son cou.

Edward Elric était un vampire.

La réaction initiale de Roy fut de se traîner sur le lit le plus loin possible de la créature assise à quelques mètres. Il observa autour de lui. Ed était sur le trajet de l'unique issue, le reste de la pièce étant exclusivement composé de briques et de béton. Même sans sa rapidité surnaturelle, le vampire n'aurait aucun mal à lui bloquer le passage. Et puis Roy n'avait pas d'arme et il savait d'expérience que ses chances de sortir vainqueur d'un combat à main nue étaient égales à zéro.

Son cœur battait la chamade et ses yeux étaient à la recherche d'une solution lorsque son regard se posa sur Edward. Il avait la tête penchée en avant et des mèches de cheveux blonds obscurcissaient ses traits. Une main était crispée autour de son genou, toujours levé, pendant que l'autre tirait sur un fil qui dépassait de la manche de son manteau.

Roy prit une profonde inspiration. Puis une seconde et une troisième. Ed ne lui avait fait aucun mal, alors qu'il aurait pu à plusieurs reprises. Il était venu à son secours même si rien ne l'y obligeait et il continuait à le protéger.

Maudissant sa réaction instinctive, Roy descendit du lit. Ses jambes avaient des difficultés à supporter son poids mais, avec l'aide du mur et du petit bureau poussé dans un coin, il parvint à approcher Edward. Ce dernier ne le regardait toujours pas, mais il avait l'immobilité d'une statue. À croire qu'il ne respirait même pas. Alors que Roy s'accroupissait devant lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir enfin son expression, il se rendit compte que c'était le cas.

Ed ne respirait pas, ne bougeait pas et Roy était persuadé que s'il posait sa main sur sa poitrine, il ne sentirait pas son cœur battre. Mais ce geste lui semblait bien trop intime et malgré la connexion qu'il avait ressenti presque immédiatement pour cette étrange créature, ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour ça.

À la place, il posa sa main sur le poignet d'Edward. Cette fois, le froid de sa peau ne le surprit pas et il lui confirma ce qu'il savait déjà.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Edward n'avait toujours pas levé la tête lorsqu'il lui dit :

"Je ne te retiens pas. La porte est grande ouverte si tu veux partir. Mais je te le déconseille, ils te retrouveront à la seconde où tu quitteras cet endroit. Et ils te tueront."

"Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, Ed."

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. La main de Roy n'avait toujours pas quitté sa place et il entoura le poignet de ses doigts avant de les serrer un peu plus fort.

"Je ne vais pas partir. Pas tout de suite. Mais j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques toute l'histoire."

Ed leva enfin les yeux et Roy ne vit que du désarroi et de la peine dans son regard.

"Il n'y a rien à expliquer. J'ai juste fait une énorme connerie et maintenant je dois la réparer."


	8. Révélations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde.
> 
> Comment allez vous depuis le temps ? J'ai été une très méchante auteure à ne rien publier ces dernières semaines et je n'ai même pas d'excuse. Désolée.
> 
> Mais c'est bientôt la rentrée et je vais reprendre un rythme de publication normal dès septembre.
> 
> J'espère que vous avez tout passé de super vacances et que vous êtes en forme pour la nouvelle année qui commence. Les miennes étaient géniales, j'ai pu profiter de mes deux petits démons et écrire un peu.
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous.

Edward refusa d’en dire plus et après une demie-heure d'un silence pesant, il annonça qu’il sortait chercher à manger. Il disparut ensuite par la porte rouillée, laissant Roy seul avec ses questions, ses pensées et la possibilité de partir. Après avoir regardé la sortie pendant quelques secondes, ce dernier décida de rester et il retourna s’installer sur le lit afin de réfléchir.

Une chose était claire : Ed ne lui ferait pas de mal et si Roy voulait démêler cette affaire, il allait devoir lui faire confiance.

La seconde chose importante était de donner des nouvelles à son équipe au plus vite. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps à ses coéquipiers pour faire le lien entre sa disparition et les boîtes de nuit qu’il avait visité avant l'attaque. Maes et Riza l'avaient certainement déjà fait et s’ils posaient les bonnes questions aux mauvaises personnes, ils seraient à leur tour en danger. 

Et troisièmement, il devait tirer les vers du nez d’Edward Elric. Apprendre tout ce que le jeune homme savait des vampires était de la plus haute priorité. Il y avait forcément un moyen de les trouver et de les enfermer. Qu’ils soient des monstres ne changeait rien au fait qu’ils étaient des meurtriers et qu’ils devaient être arrêtés et jugés. Ce que la justice déciderait de faire d’eux n’était pas son problème. Son boulot était d’arrêter des criminels, pas de les juger.

Sa lutte contre la fatigue était une cause perdue d'avance et il somnola jusqu’à ce que Edward revienne, les bras chargés de deux sacs. Il semblait légèrement étonné que Roy soit encore présent et il déposa le premier sur le bureau et Roy reconnut l'odeur d’une spécialité de Central. Le second sac fut déposé sur le lit et il eut la surprise d’y trouver un de ses costumes et les affaires de toilette qu’il gardait dans sa valise sous son lit.

“Tu es entré chez moi ?”

Ed haussa des épaules. C’était sa réponse à beaucoup de choses quand il savait que son interlocuteur n’apprécierait pas d'entendre la vérité.

“Quelqu’un aurait pu te voir ! Je croyais que l'on devait faire profil bas.”

Cette fois, Ed leva les yeux au ciel. 

“Il n'y avait aucun risque, je ne suis pas un idiot. Mais tu pues et j’ai un odorat sur-développé.”

Il montra le lavabo et le miroir dans le coin au pied du lit. Il était vrai que Roy se sentirait mieux après un brin de toilette. Il ne faisait pas spécialement chaud dans la planque où Edward les avait traînés et le pantalon et le T-shirt qu’il avait mis à la sortie de sa douche sentaient la sueur. 

Roy se leva et s’avança vers le lavabo. Il fut agréablement surpris lorsque l’eau qui coula laissa échapper de la vapeur. Il enleva son T-shirt et vit son hôte se retourner vivement, les joues rouges, visiblement gêné. Sa réaction fit sourire Roy et ce dernier enleva ensuite son pantalon.

“Dépêche-toi, bâtard. Le repas va être froid.”

Alors que Roy se servait de son T-shirt pour faire un brin de toilette, il demanda : 

“Tu manges ?”

La réponse arriva, cinglante : 

“Bien entendu que je mange.”

“De la vraie nourriture ou juste -”

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet. Il était évident qu’Edward n’avait pas envie d’en parler, que ce qu’il était devenu le dérangeait profondément, mais Roy était curieux. À la fois parce qu’il avait besoin de réponses s’il voulait avoir une chance d’arrêter Père et ses acolytes, mais également parce que tout ce qui avait trait à l'étrange créature en face de lui l'intriguait. Il avait toujours eu la mauvaise habitude de fourrer son nez partout, mais cette curiosité prenait des proportions inquiétantes quand il s'agissant d'Ed.

À travers le miroir, il vit le dos du jeune homme se figer. Sa manière de rester totalement immobile, plus que n'importe quel être vivant ne le pourrait jamais, semblait être sa réaction habituelle lorsqu’on lui rappelait ce qu’il était. 

“Tu vas pas me lâcher tant que tu n’auras pas ce que tu veux, n’est-ce pas, agent de mes deux ?”

Le ton d’Edward se voulait agressif, sûr de lui, mais Roy entendit parfaitement la résignation qu'il tentait de cacher. Il avait déjà gagné. Alors qu’il sortait sa mousse à raser de sa pochette, il annonça : 

“Exactement, je suis ravi de voir que tu es assez intelligent pour savoir quels combats mener. J'avoue en avoir douté. Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, tu ferais mieux de me répondre et nous laisserons cette conversation dernière nous une bonne fois pour toute.”

La lueur de colère et de défi dans les yeux de son interlocuteur brilla un peu plus fort, mais il finit par répondre.

“Oui, je mange. Même si mes goûts ont changé et que je préfère les plats épicés maintenant. Encore que je déteste toujours autant le lait. Je suppose que certaines choses restent immuables.”

Roy ne put s’empêcher de lancer une pique : 

“Tu n’aimes pas le lait ? Ça pourrait expliquer ta taille. De toute façon, même si tu aimais ça désormais, ça ne changerait rien, j’imagine qu’à ton âge ta croissance est terminée.”

“Hé qui est-ce qui est si petit qu’il n’arrive pas à attraper les assiettes dans le placard du haut ?”

Cette réaction, plus violente et infiniment plus drôle que Roy se l'était imaginé, le fit sursauter et il manqua de se couper avec son rasoir. Immédiatement, Ed était à ses côtés, sa main froide et ferme autour de celle qui tenait la lame. Les yeux d’Edward étaient plongés dans les siens quand il dit d’une voix plein de sérieux.

“Si tu n’es pas capable de te raser sans te couper, je te déconseille de le faire. Je -” il arrêta de parler et baissa les yeux, “Je ne suis pas certain de parvenir à me maîtriser si... Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.”

“Oh. OoH. Oh.“ Pendant quelques instants, il avait oublié la véritable nature de la créature avec qui il plaisantait, “Okay. Je vais faire attention.”

Edward le lâcha et retourna plus lentement à sa position près du bureau. Il commença à étaler le contenu du sac provenant du restaurant. 

“Qu’on en finisse : pose tes questions.”

Roy ne savait pas par où commencer. Il ignorait tout des vampires, leurs capacités, leurs habitudes, leurs limites. Mais il y avait un point, plus important que les autres, plus important que la manière d'arrêter Père, ou même le moyen de contacter ses collègues et leur demander de rester sans agir pour le moment.

“Comment est-ce arrivé ?”

Ils se tournaient le dos tous les deux et Roy avait murmuré sa question, mais il vit Ed se figer à nouveau dans le reflet de son miroir.

“C’était une connerie. Je n’ai pas réfléchi.”

Roy pensa que ce serait l'unique réponse qu’il obtiendrait et le silence s’abattit à nouveau entre eux. Seul le son du rasoir contre sa peau, ses passages périodiques dans l’eau et celui des boîtes que Ed sortaient du sac remplissaient la pièce. Puis Edward se remit à parler vite, très vite, sa voix à peine audible tellement elle était basse.

"L'état d'Al a empiré. Et je savais que je ne trouverai pas de remède à temps. j'étais désespéré, alors j'ai commencé à chercher des guérisseurs et des gourous. Je suis même allé jusqu’à Xing pour rencontrer certains d'entre eux, mais ce n'était que des charlatans ou de simples rumeurs. Et puis, j'ai suivi la piste de Père. Ça ressemblait encore à un des ces légendes urbaines, un de ces groupes de fanatiques qui s'inventent un leader avec des pouvoirs surnaturels. Sauf que dans ce cas, c'était vrai. J'ai rencontré Père et il m'a parlé d'immortalité, de puissance, de vitesse, d'un corps qui guérissait de tout."

La voix d’Ed prit à nouveau ces accents amers que Roy commençait à détester.

“Il m’a dit qu’il pouvait m’offrir tout ça. Et comme un idiot, j’ai dit oui. J’aurais dû savoir qu’il y avait un truc, que l’on ne pouvait pas m’offrir à moi quelque chose d'aussi génial sans contrepartie, que jamais je ne mériterais un cadeau pareil. Mais j’étais aveuglé par mon envie, mon besoin de sauver Al. Si ce que ce type disait était vrai, je pourrais administrer son remède à mon petit frère. Même si je devais le tester sur moi avant. Alors j’ai dit oui et maintenant je ne suis plus humain, je n’ai aucun moyen de sauver Al et j'ai perdu un temps précieux .”

Roy avait arrêté de se raser pendant que le jeune homme racontait son histoire. Il termina sa tâche et se sécha le visage avant d’enfiler très rapidement un pantalon propre et une chemise. Il voulait faire face à son interlocuteur pour la suite de cette conversation. 

Une fois prêt, il s’approcha de la table et s’assit en face d’Edward. Il prit une première bouchée du plat juste devant lui et commença à parler : 

“Je trouve au contraire que tu es très humain. Plus que beaucoup d’entre nous. Tu as pris le temps et la peine de me prévenir de rester loin de Père alors que rien ne t'y obligeait. Tu m’a sauvé de cette attaque et tu as fait le nécessaire pour me protéger depuis. Tu m'as même fourni de quoi manger et me changer.”

Ed avait l'air à la fois étonné et fâché.

“J’ai tué des gens.”

“Moi aussi.”

“Des gens innocents. Qui n’avaient jamais rien fait de mal. Pas ces criminels que tu arrêtes.”

“Je n’ai pas toujours été le fringant agent du FBI que tu as devant toi, Ed.”

Edward leva les yeux de son assiette pour la première fois depuis qu’ils s’étaient installés. Il y avait tellement de vulnérabilité dans l’or de ses yeux que Roy n’eut d’autre choix que de lui raconter ce qu’il mettait tant d'effort à cacher habituellement.

“J’ai fait la guerre d’Ishval. J’étais capitaine d’une unité. Nous avons reçu l’ordre de bombarder un petit village qui était censé abriter des rebelles. Nous avons obéi, en pleine nuit, sauf que lorsque le jour s’est levé, il n’y avait aucune trace de rebelles. C’était juste un village plein d’enfants, de femmes et de vieillards. Les hommes étaient tous partis dieu seul sait pour quelles raisons.”

“C’était tes ordres.”

“Ça ne change rien. C’est moi qui ai appuyé sur le bouton qui a lancé les roquettes.”

“Et tu vis comment avec ça ?”

“Mal. Je me réveille encore certaines nuit à cause des cauchemars. Mais j’ai quitté l’armée peu de temps après et j’ai décidé de venir travailler pour le FBI, de faire un peu de bien autour de moi dans l’espoir de racheter un peu de mes fautes.”

Edward se mordilla les lèvres avant d'avouer :

“J’entends encore leur pensées. Leur peur. Leur douleur. Alors que je ne me souviens de rien d’autre.”

Puis il déglutit et continua à jouer avec le contenu de son assiette, sans en manger un seul morceau. Roy s’imagina que c’était certainement la première fois qu’Ed parlait de ça avec quelqu’un. Son frère n’était pas au courant de ce qu’il lui était arrivé, même s’il avait remarqué les changements qu’avait subi son aîné.

“La soif. Elle est irrésistible, surtout au début. Quand j’ai eu assez de maîtrise de moi-même, j’avais déjà fait plusieurs victimes. Ils te les amènent, tu sais. Ils les enferment avec toi dans une pièce sombre et froide et comme ça tu n’as qu’à te jeter sur eux quand tu émerges. Puis tu retournes dormir. Jusqu’au prochain.”

“Combien de fois est-ce arrivé ?”

“Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai fait un calcul grossier, j'ai un trou de 17 jours, mais j'ignore combien de fois exactement je me suis réveillé durant ce laps de temps.”

Roy ne laissa pas Ed s'enfoncer dans les remords, il lui posa immédiatement une autre question :

“Et maintenant ?”

“Quoi maintenant ?”

“Tu arrives à gérer la soif ?”

Edward croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

“Tu cherches à savoir quoi exactement là ? Tu me demandes si c’est moi qui ait laissé ces cadavres dans les rues ces derniers mois ?”

“Entre autre. Je me demande aussi si je suis en danger. Si ton frère est en danger.”

La visage de son hôte se remplit de colère et d’horreur.

“Comme si je pouvais faire du mal à Alphonse ! Il est tout ce que j’ai, tout ce qui me reste. Jamais je ne lui ferai le moindre mal. Et je crois t’avoir prouvé que le fait de te maintenir en vie était important, même si tu es un connard.”

“Et pourtant tu m’as déconseillé de me couper tout à l’heure. Alors je répète ma question : à quel point est-ce que tu maîtrises ta soif ?”

“Tant que ton sang reste où il est censé être, c'est-à-dire dans tes veines, plutôt bien. Mais c’est plus difficile lorsque l’odeur du sang est dans l’air. Je ne la laisse pas prendre des proportions trop importantes, je me nourris à intervalles réguliers. C’est plus facile de résister et de m’éloigner si j'ai l'estomac plein.”

La question suivante franchit ses lèvres sans que Roy n'y réfléchisse vraiment. 

“Où est-ce que tu trouves tes victimes ?”

La fourchette d’Edward s’enfonça vicieusement dans un morceau de poulet et Roy grimaça à son propre manque de tact.

“Je ne me nourris pas directement. Je me sers de poches de transfusion.”

Roy ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette idée le décevait un peu. De sa propre expérience, ce n’était pas un événement agréable et pourtant l’idée de nourrir Ed l’attirait étrangement.

“Pourquoi ?”

“Pourquoi quoi ?”

“Pourquoi des poches ?”

“Parce que la soif est difficile à maîtriser. Je ne veux plus tuer personne et je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir m’arrêter à temps. Et puis -”

Encore une fois Ed se tut sans terminer sa phrase. Malgré le fait que leur relation soit toute récente, Roy en savait assez sur le jeune Elric pour savoir que ce n’était pas quelque chose qui lui était habituel. Le sujet devait vraiment le mettre mal à l'aise. Il le poussa à continuer d’un simple mot : 

“ Et puis ?”

“Et puis, je n’arrive pas à bloquer les pensées des gens encore. Père m’a dit que ça viendrait avec le temps, mais je ne veux pas de toutes ces personnes dans ma tête. Elles y restent et j’ai des souvenirs, des idées qui ne sont pas à moi au milieu des miennes pendant des jours. J’ai gardé l’image du petit garçon d’une de mes victimes durant trois semaines. Elle l’aimait tellement et ses dernières pensées ont été pour lui et c'est resté. Tu sais à quel point c’est perturbant de ressentir les sentiments d’un autre ? Sans que rien ne vienne soutenir cette sensation, c’est juste là, attaché à rien du tout. Et tu sais que ce n’est pas à toi, que ce n’est pas quelque chose qui t’appartient et pourtant tu le ressens aussi fort que si c’était le tien.”

Cette nouvelle information fit naître une pensée perturbante dans l’esprit de Roy : 

“Tu veux dire que Envy se balade maintenant avec des souvenirs de moi ?”

“S’il n’a pas bloqué la transmission, oui.”

Roy se leva brusquement et son manque de réflexion le renvoya directement sur sa chaise, la tête entre ses deux mains et tentant de calmer une nouvelle vague de vertiges. Ed était à côté de lui en un éclair, une main posée sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de tomber de son siège.

“Ed ! Il faut absolument contacter mon équipe. Ils sont en danger.”

“Ils sont prévenus. Je m’en suis occupé en même temps que d'aller te chercher tes habits.”

“Quoi ? Qui ? Comment ?”

Le sourire d'Edward était ouvertement moqueur : 

“Il te manque où et quand. Tu es sûr que tu es un bon enquêteur ?”

Roy repoussa la main qui le soutenait encore d’un geste vif. 

“Retourne t’asseoir et mange un peu. Je n’ai pas envie de te servir de quatre heures.”

Le regard outré d’Ed le fit sourire. Il était tellement facile à énerver que ça en était amusant. Mais Roy reprit vite un ton sérieux, il devait être certain que ses coéquipiers et amis étaient en sécurité. S’il leur arrivait quelque chose, ou pire si il arrivait quelque chose à Elicia ou Gracia, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu as fait, Ed ?”

“Il y avait cette femme chez toi. La seule de ton équipe.”

“C’est l’agent Hawkeye.”

“Bien, alors l’agent Hawkeye était chez toi quand je suis passé prendre tes affaires. Avec d’autres officiers et agents de police, mais aucun d’entre eux n’avait assez d’instinct pour sentir ma présence. Mais elle, elle l’a remarquée, elle s’est retournée et s’est dirigée vers la chambre.”

“Tu veux dire que tu t’es immiscé chez moi alors que la maison était pleine de gens ?”

“Yep ! Parce que je suis doué à ce point.”

Le penchant de Ed pour la vantardise les empêchait de faire de véritables progrès.

“J’apprécierai vraiment si tu te concentrais un peu au lieu de fanfaronner et que tu me racontais en détail ce qui s’est passé.”

“C’est toi qui n’arrête pas de m’interrompre avec tes questions ! Je suis bien content de ne pas avoir à te faire de rapport régulièrement. Je plains vraiment ton équipe à devoir te supporter toute l'année !”

“Edward !”

Le jeune homme avait le don d’épuiser très rapidement la patience de Roy.

“Il ne s’est rien passé de spécial. Elle m’a rejoint dans la chambre, m’a menacé de son arme. Pendant quelques secondes j’ai oublié qu’elle n’avait aucune chance de m’atteindre. Elle est vraiment terrifiante. Elle m’a demandé si j’étais responsable de l‘état de ton salon et j’ai bien été obligé de lui dire que je l’étais, en partie du moins. Mais j’ai aussi dit que tu étais en sécurité et que je m’occupais de toi. Et qu’ils ne se mettent pas à ta recherche tant que tu ne les aurais pas contacté.”

“Et elle a accepté, juste comme ça ?”

Roy était sceptique. Riza n’était pas du genre à abandonner si facilement. Surtout lorsque c’était sa vie à lui qui était en jeu.

“Bien sur que non ! Mais je lui ai expliqué dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il s'était passé, en cachant quelques détails. Je lui ai dis que tu voulais qu'ils attendent tes ordres et promis que tu leur donnerais des nouvelles avant la fin de la journée. Ce qui nous laisse 5 heures.”

“Tu es certain qu’ils ne tenteront rien d’ici là ?”

“Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais elle m'a laissé repartir sans chercher à me retenir. Ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose non ?“

Ces derniers mots finirent de rassurer Roy. Si Riza n'avait pas cru Edward, elle aurait fait tout son possible afin de l'arrêter. Et il pouvait lui faire confiance pour tenir le reste de son équipe, et Maes, et les empêcher de se lancer à sa recherche. 

“Tu penses vraiment qu’ils ne risquent rien ?”

“Pour le moment oui. Tant qu’ils ne s’approchent pas de Père, les homonculus de son cercle - c’est ainsi qu’il nomme ses plus proches enfants - n’ont aucune raison de s’attaquer à eux. Cacher les disparitions de plusieurs agents du FBI serait trop difficile.”

“C’est-ce que vous faites habituellement ? Faire disparaître les témoins ? C’est ce que s’est passé avec les jeunes femmes ? Elles ont vu quelque chose qu’elles n’auraient pas dû voir ?”

Ed grimaça.

“Non pas vraiment. C’est pour une autre raison.”

“Une autre raison ? Envy n’est pas venu me faire taire hier ?”

“Si, et voir ce que tu avais déjà recueilli comme informations. Et ce que tu avais dit à tes collègues ou tes proches. Mais ils auraient fait disparaître ton corps ensuite. Ils ne t’auraient pas laissé à la vue de tous.”

Ed avait recommencé à rester totalement immobile sur sa chaise, le regard baissé. Roy avait encore touché à un sujet qui le gênait.

“C’est pour ça que l’on ne retrouve pas plus de cadavre ? De ce que je sais, vous êtes au moins quatre. Vous vous nourrissez à quelle fréquence ?”

Edward répondit, l’ai gêné:

“Je suis jeune, donc deux fois par semaine. Je peux m'en passer un peu plus longtemps, mais ce serait dangereux pour les gens autour de moi.”

“Et les autres ?”

“Moins souvent. Père peut tenir des mois sans boire et les homonculus plusieurs semaines.”

“Ce n’est donc pas eux qui sont responsable des cadavres que j’ai trouvé un peu partout dans le pays ?”

“Il n’y a pas que le besoin de se nourrir à prendre en compte. La société vampire est complexe et elle doit rester secrète.”

Quelque chose ne collait pas et Roy s'empressa de pointer le problème du doigt :

“Ce qui est en complète contradiction avec le fait d'abandonner des corps en pleine rue tous les quinze jours.”

“Elles ne sont pas laissées là pour les humains.”

Le cerveau de Roy assimila cette information et déboucha sur une horrible théorie.

“Père marque son territoire ?”

Edward hocha la tête, complètement prostré.

“C’est pour ça que vous trouvez ses victimes. Il les laisse afin que les autres seigneurs des vampires sachent qu’il a revendiqué ce pays comme le sien. Toutes les autres victimes sont cachées, elles ne font que grandir le nombre de gens qui ont disparus.”

Roy posa sa fourchette. Il n’avait définitivement plus faim. 

“Combien ?”

Edward ne répondit pas. Il ne respirait même plus. 

Roy tapa du poing sur le bureau. Il était furieux. Maria avait servi de marque, comme un animal sauvage pisserait sur un tronc d’arbre. D’un seul coup, la nature complètement monstrueuse de la créature en face de lui apparut de manière aiguisée. Edward dégageait tellement de lumière, tellement d’énergie et de volonté que Roy avait oublié qu’il faisait partie d’une espèce qui se nourrissait d’humain. Qu’il avait tué des personnes innocentes.

“Combien Ed ?! Combien de pauvres parents vivent dans l’attente, dans l’espoir de revoir leur enfant alors qu’il a juste servi de nourriture ?! Combien de maris, de femmes, de filles ou de fils qui rêvent du retour de leur conjoint, de leur père ou de leur mère ? Combien de proches pleurent tes propres victimes ?”

La tête d’Ed se releva brusquement et leurs regards se trouvèrent. La colère de Roy disparut totalement lorsqu’il vit toute la peine, la douleur et les remords dans les yeux dorés de son interlocuteur.

Il allait s’excuser pour son emportement lorsque la chaise racla sur le sol de béton. Puis la porte claqua violemment. La seule chose qui restait d’Edward était un léger mouvement dans l’air et il disparut aussi rapidement que lui. 

“Merde !”


	9. Et maintenant ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde.
> 
> Comme promis, je reprends un rythme de publication normal d'un chapitre tous les quinze jours pour cette fic.
> 
> J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours et que le mystère s'éclaircit un peu. Roy a vraiment fait l'idiot au chapitre de dernier, même si je comprends totalement pourquoi il est en colère. Mais le pauvre Ed quand même, comme si ce n'était pas assez dur pour lui.
> 
> Je tenais à remercier Nalou qui a bêta ce chapitre et qui m'a abreuvé de petits commentaires qui ont fait ma journée. Et également 6Starlight6 pour son commentaire (tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions d'ici peu, promis)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Roy n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre patiemment qu'Edward soit assez calmé pour revenir. Et ses remords ne mirent pas longtemps à venir lui tenir compagnie. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser sa colère l'emporter ainsi.

Il savait qu'Edward était rongé par les regrets, par les choix qu'il avait fait. Tout comme il savait également, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que le jeune homme était quelqu'un de foncièrement bon, qu'il souffrait de ce qu'il était, de ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il donnerait tout afin de faire machine arrière, d'avoir la chance de réparer son erreur.

Et Roy avait appuyé là où ça faisait mal, sans aucune retenue. Son propre monstre, celui qu'il essayait de dompter, de cacher, sans le moindre succès depuis des mois, avait pris les rênes. Et comme toujours, les conséquences de ses propos, de ses actes, n'avaient eu aucune espèce d'importance. Il voulait atteindre son but, avoir ses réponses, et si son comportement faisait souffrir les personnes qu'il côtoyait, c'était leur problème, pas le sien. Et lui n'avait même pas l'excuse de sa biologie, une envie qui - si ce que Ed lui avait dit était vrai - pouvait être extrêmement forte.

Cherchant désespérément quelque chose pour s'occuper les mains, il avait débarrassé la table et remis le repas d'Edward dans les boites en cartons avec lesquelles ce dernier était arrivé. Il n'avait en définitive rien mangé et l'idée qu'il se promène le ventre vide donnait à son propre repas un arrière goût amer. Après avoir fait le peu de vaisselle dans le lavabo, il avait arrêté de lutter contre ses vertiges et il s'était allongé sur le lit. Il y était toujours lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas.

Ils étaient encore très éloignés mais le cœur de Roy rata un battement ou deux à l'idée que son hôte puisse enfin être de retour. Il allait devoir faire amende honorable, même s'il n'était pas coutumier du fait et que ses excuses lui brûlaient déjà la gorge, puis ils recommenceraient à chercher un moyen d'arrêter Père. Mais très vite, il se rappela avec regret qu'Ed bougeait sans faire le moindre bruit. Ce qui voulait dire que les pas qui approchaient lentement mais sûrement ne lui appartenaient pas.

Roy se leva avec difficulté, la fatigue et le manque de sang se faisaient sentir à nouveau. Maintenant que les pas étaient plus proches, il entendait distinctement qu'il s'agissait de plusieurs personnes. Trois au minimum, peut-être quatre. Si elles avaient de mauvaises intentions, il n'avait aucune chance de les combattre, pas dans son état actuel. Il n'avait même pas d'arme. Son seul et unique avantage résidait dans l'effet de surprise.

Il attrapa un des deux couteaux avec lequel il avait mangé et alla s'installer contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte. Vu le bruit, il était peu probable que ce soit Lust ou Envy, venus terminer leur job. Au moins ses agresseurs, s'il s'agissait bien d'agresseurs et pas de pauvres égoutiers ou de jeunes venus passer du bon temps cachés des regards, étaient humains.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, ses gonds émettant un léger grincement, et Roy retint sa respiration. Il ne voyait que l'acier qui le cachait des nouveaux arrivants et il attendit, totalement immobile, que la première personne s'avance assez pour entrer dans son champs de vision.

Lorsqu'il vit le dos de Riza, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et lâcha son couteau. Son amie fit brusquement volte-face et il se retrouva avec le canon de son arme pointé sur son visage.

Elle le reconnut immédiatement et rangea son pistolet dans le holster à sa hanche. Ce fut à ce moment que les jambes de Roy décidèrent qu'elles avaient assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui et il se retrouva avec les bras de Riza autour de sa taille.

Elle cria par dessus son épaule.

"Il est bien là. On va avoir besoin d'un brancard. Appelez une ambulance."

Roy essaya de se redresser mais la fatigue et le manque de sang le rattrapèrent. Il dit, le souffle court :

"Pas de brancard. Pas d'hôpital."

Hughes apparut à son tour, suivi de Breda. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air aussi épuisés que Riza, mais ils avaient un léger sourire de soulagement aux lèvres.

"On doit te soigner."

"Je ne suis pas blessé. Edward s'en est occupé. Juste fatigué. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital."

Ses trois coéquipiers échangèrent un regard, clairement en train de délibérer sur le fait qu'il soit apte ou pas à prendre ce genre de décision. Ils ne paraissaient même pas surpris qu'Ed ait été présent et l'ait aidé. Il tenta de mettre un peu plus de fermeté dans sa voix quand il répéta :

"J'ai dit pas d'hôpital. Ce n'est pas sujet à discussion."

Hughes poussa un long soupir avant de parler :

"Ok. je sais où on pourrait aller. Le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ce bordel. Tu arriveras à sortir d'ici ?"

Roy tenta tant bien que mal de se tenir droit sans aide, mais il chancela dès qu'il quitta le soutien de Riza. Il cacha ses difficultés en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

"Sans problème."

Il ne sembla duper personne, mais aucun de ses coéquipiers ne lui fit la remarque.

 

**ooOoo**

 

Il sombra dans le sommeil à la seconde où il fut installé à l'arrière de la voiture de Maes. Et il se réveilla avec la main de Riza sur son front, fraîche et douce. Lui qui n'avait aucune mémoire d'avoir jamais été traité tendrement, il s'imagina que c'était ce que l'on ressentait quand votre mère venait vérifier votre température lorsque vous étiez malade, petit.

Madame Christmas s'était toujours bien occupée de lui. Les orphelins dont elle avait la charge, y compris Roy, n'avaient jamais manqué de rien, ils avaient toujours eu tout le nécessaire afin de grandir et de s'épanouir. Mais elle n'était pas du genre à montrer le moindre geste de tendresse. Non, elle exprimait son affection autrement. Avec ses petites piques et la manière dont ses sourcils ou le coin de ses lèvres se relevaient quand on l'avait rendu fière.

Sa sortie de la voiture et son trajet jusqu'à un bureau transformé en camp de fortune le laissa tremblant et couvert d'une sueur froide. Il était épuisé comme il ne l'avait jamais été et il se laissa tomber avec plaisir sur le lit de camps installé dans un coin.

Il tenta de rester éveillé pendant que ses trois coéquipiers discutaient autour de lui. Ils parlaient de tours de garde, d'approvisionnement, de sécurité, des actions à mener dans les prochaines heures, dans les prochains jours. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il les entendit parler d'Edward qu'il tenta de relever la tête, mais son corps refusait de lui obéir et il s'endormit au son de la voix de Maes qui rappelait à Riza qu'Ed avait expressément demandé à ce que Roy reste caché.

Quand il émergea à nouveau, il avait un mal de crâne carabiné. Tout était silencieux et sombre autour de lui et il prit quelques secondes pour démêler ses pensées et les événements qui l'avaient emmené ici.

Son attaque et le sauvetage d'Edward lui paraissaient avoir eu lieu des années auparavant. Tout comme leur petite discussion. Mais il était maintenant de retour avec ses coéquipiers dans un entrepôt le long de la voie ferrée, si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas de tour.

Tout son corps était lourd et raide et, pendant quelques secondes, il fut tenté de se rendormir. Mais il avait des choses à faire, des vies à sauver, il se redressa en grognant et le bruit fit bouger quelqu'un à sa droite :

"Hey chef, enfin réveillé ?"

Falman. Roy répondit en grognant à nouveau.

"Laissez moi prévenir les autres et je vous apporte quelque chose à boire. Ed a dit qu'on devait vous garder hydraté."

Ed ? Ed avait rencontré son équipe ? Il leur avait parlé et donné des instructions. Etait-il encore là ? Mais avant qu'il ne puisse formuler la moindre question, Falman avait disparu par l'unique porte de la pièce.

Roy profita de la solitude et s'assit afin de vérifier son état général. Il avait toujours pris le plus grand soin à se montrer sous son meilleur jour auprès de son équipe et seul Riza et Maes l'avaient vu autrement qu'impeccablement habillé ou rasé. Il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse faire pour sa chemise froissée, mais il épousseta son pantalon noir. La couleur sombre permettrait de cacher le plus gros des plis. En baillant, il se gratta ensuite la joue et la mâchoire pour se donner une idée de l'état de sa barbe. C'était encore acceptable, même si loin de ce qu'il préférait. Alors qu'il se levait en grimaçant et que tous ses os grinçait en même temps, Falman entra à nouveau dans le bureau, suivi de Havoc.

Ce dernier avait une bouteille d'eau et il la lui tendit en disant :

"Hello, chef. Content de vous voir en bonne santé. Vous nous avez fait peur."

Roy porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et en vida la moitié avant que sa soif ne se calme. Son estomac choisit ce moment pour émettre un bruyant grognement d'agonie. Le son fit rire ses deux coéquipiers et Falman sortit un imposant sandwich d'un sac posé sur le bureau au fond de la pièce.

"Tenez, Hughes a déposé ça pour vous un peu plus tôt. Il a dit que vous aviez intérêt à le savourer, c'est sa Gracia qui l'a préparé."

Roy mordit avec plaisir dans la parfaite alternance de pain croustillant, de tomate juteuse et de viande tendre. Il réprima avec difficulté un gémissement de plaisir. Gracia était vraiment une cuisinière hors pair, même pour un sandwich.

Malgré sa volonté de prendre son temps, son repas disparut en moins de cinq minutes, suivi par le reste de sa bouteille d'eau. Maintenant qu'il ne se sentait plus à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes, il décida qu'il était temps de reprendre les choses en main.

"Je veux un rapport complet sur tout ce qui s'est passé depuis l'attaque dont j'ai été victime."

Ses deux subalternes échangèrent un regard gêné, puis Havoc parla d'une voix peu assurée :

"Vous devriez vous reposer encore un peu. Maes et Hawkeye ne vont plus tarder. Et Ed a dit -"

"Je me moque de ce qu'a dit Edward Elric. Je veux des réponses et je les veux maintenant. Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis votre supérieur."

Les deux hommes semblèrent toujours hésiter et quand ils restèrent obstinément silencieux, Roy ajouta :

"Vous plaisantez ? Dites moi que je suis encore endormi et que je suis en train de rêver ! Où est Ed ?"

Falman haussa des épaules.

"Je ne sais pas. Pas vu depuis qu'il est venu nous dire où vous trouver."

C'était donc comme ça qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé. Ed s'était débarrassé de lui. il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir, pas après ce que Roy lui avait balancé en pleine tête.

"Et quand a eu lieu cette entrevue secrète ?"

"Hier soir. Hawkeye nous a appelé et nous a demandé de la rejoindre dans un bar pas loin du bureau."

Cette conversation ressemblait de plus en plus à l'interrogatoire d'un témoin récalcitrant. L'idée que Edward ait réussi, par il ne savait quel miracle, à obtenir la fidélité des membres de son équipe à ses dépens ne faisait qu'empirer son mal de crâne.

Roy n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour ces conneries. Il réprima un soupir.

"Je veux Hawkeye et Maes ici dans vingt minutes. Et avec des réponses, sinon je vous colle à tous un avertissement officiel pour insubordination. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?"

Avec un hochement rapide de la tête, Falman et Havoc sortirent de la pièce, heureux de s'éloigner de l'humeur massacrante de leur supérieur.

 

**ooOoo**

 

Une demie-heure plus tard, son équipe était enfin réunie. Le bureau était largement assez grand pour tous les contenir et laisser entre Roy et ses coéquipiers plusieurs mètres d'espace vide. Seule Riza se tenait proche de lui, contre le mur, un œil surveillant l'entrée principale de leur planque à travers la fenêtre, pendant que la tension montait dans la pièce.

Maes était arrivé avec un second sandwich que Roy avait entamé pendant que le silence devenait pratiquement tangible. Après avoir avalé la moitié du trésor qu'il avait entre les mains, Roy s'attaqua au plus urgent :

"Où est Edward ?"

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Riza. Roy soupira. C'était toujours elle qui gérait les annonces difficiles à lui faire. Quand elle parla enfin, elle paraissait inquiète.

"Nous l'ignorons. Nous avons fait quelques recherches sur les caméras de vidéo-surveillance après qu'il soit apparu comme par magie dans votre appartement, mais nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de lui. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se pointe sur le pas de ma porte alors que j'étais passée nourrir Black Hayate, annonçant qu'il voulait nous parler à tous."

"Et bien entendu en tant qu'agents du FBI, vous avez obéi sans la moindre question à un civil que nous recherchons depuis des semaines et que nous avons suspecté de plusieurs meurtres."

Il espérait que sa voix convoyait tout le mal qu'il pensait de leur comportement, ainsi que le fait qu'il les considérait désormais tous comme des idiots. Et des traîtres. Et qu'il était absolument déçu par leur attitude et leur manque de discernement. Roy n'avait donné aucun signe de vie pendant plusieurs heures, il y avait des traces évidentes de lutte chez lui, et sa propre équipe avait choisi de faire confiance à un inconnu qui était, en prime, un suspect dans l'enquête sur une série de meurtre.

Au moins, ils étaient tous conscients que leur conduite était plus que limite. Fuery essaya même de leur donner une excuse.

"Vous savez comment est Ed. Il -"

"Je sais parfaitement à quel point Edward Elric peut être persuasif, merci ! Mais vous êtes des profilers expérimentés. Comment avez-vous tous pu vous faire avoir ?"

Maes prit la parole à ce moment là, la bouche pincée par la colère.

"Peut-être parce qu'on était morts d'inquiétude. Peut-être parce qu'il nous a apporté des nouvelles, qu'il nous a dit que tu allais bien, que tu étais vivant, mais que tu avais failli y rester parce que tu avais suivi une piste tout seul, sans renfort, comme l'idiot que nous savons tous que tu es !"

Sa tirade cloua efficacement le bec de Roy. Il inspira plusieurs fois dans le but de calmer ses nerfs. Hughes n'avait pas tort. Roy aurait passé le savon du siècle à n'importe lequel de ses subordonné s'il avait osé agir ainsi.

"On va dire que je l'ai mérité et passer à autre chose. Je ne sais pas ce que Ed vous a dit, mais il connaît le responsable de ces crimes et il est bien décidé à l'arrêter. Il est en danger. Nous devons l'aider, il m'a sauvé alors que rien ne l'y obligeait, je refuse de le laisser seul."

La voix de Maes était toujours dure mais une partie de sa colère semblait s'être évaporée.

"Voilà au moins une chose sur laquelle nous sommes d'accord. Je ne comprends rien à cette histoire et tu sais à quel point je déteste ça. Ed a été très évasif hier soir, il nous a juste appris où te trouver et il a lourdement insisté sur le fait que nous ne devions pas chercher à poursuivre notre enquête. D'après lui, c'est bien trop dangereux pour nous et il veut s'en occuper lui-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Roy ? Comment un gosse d'à peine plus de vingt ans peut croire que c'est à lui d'arrêter un criminel et que nous, alors que c'est notre travail, en sommes incapables ?"

Sans surprise, Ed avait tu sa vraie nature, ainsi que celle de Père et son cercle d'homonculus. Roy n'était pas certain que ça soit à lui de divulguer cette information. D'autant plus qu'avec ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, ses coéquipiers le prendraient certainement pour un fou s'il leur avouait la vérité. Mais de l'autre côté, s'ils devaient s'attaquer à des vampires, il était indispensable qu'ils sachent à quoi ils faisaient face.

Mais avant toute chose, Roy voulait en parler en privé à Riza et Maes. Pour le moment, il se contenta d'une demie-vérité :

"C'est une longue histoire et je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous raconter. De ce que j'ai appris, nous n'avons pas à faire à un seul criminel. C'est plus un cercle de fanatiques qui suivent un gourou du nom de Père. Les deux personnes," et sa voix hésita légèrement sur ce dernier mot, ce qui poussa Riza à lever un sourcil, "qui m'ont attaqué travaillent pour lui. Ils sont barman à la Rivière Pourpre et m'ont certainement suivi alors que j'en revenais. Je ne sais pas comment Edward a su qu'ils étaient à mes trousses, mais il est intervenu et m'a sauvé."

Fuery posa la question à laquelle tout le monde pensait :

"Et comment s'est-il retrouvé mêlé à cette affaire ?"

Roy allait devoir mentir.

"Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de lui poser la question et je ne suis pas certain qu'il m'aurait répondu de toute façon. Mais de ce que j'ai pu voir d'Edward Elric, il n'est pas du genre à reculer, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. S'il vous a annoncé qu'il allait s'occuper de Père lui-même, vous pouvez être certain qu'il va le faire. La seule question qui reste est : comment on les retrouve avant lui ?"

Les minutes qui suivirent furent employées à discuter de pistes et de plans. Depuis sa position, assis sur le lit, Roy observa son équipe pendant qu'ils échangeaient des idées, des théories. Il n'intervint pas mais écouta avec attention, mangeant le reste de son sandwich. Ses coéquipiers étaient tous de très bons agents et ils allaient trouver une solution.

Ils ne se turent que lorsqu'un consensus fut atteint. Ils devaient regrouper le plus d'informations possibles sur les propriétaires et les employés de la Rivière Pourpre sans que ces derniers apprennent qu'ils étaient sous le coup d'une enquête. Quels étaient leurs associés, leurs proches, leurs relations de travail, s'ils avaient d'autres entreprises où ils pourraient se cacher. Roy savait qu'ils avaient peu de chance de trouver Lust ou Envy dans aucun de leurs fichiers, mais la Rivière Pourpre était un établissement avec pignon sur rue, il y aurait forcément des traces, ne serait-ce que les bilans comptables ou les enregistrement légaux.

Une fois que chacun d'entre eux avaient une idée claire de ce qu'il était attendu de lui, Roy envoya toute son équipe, sauf ses deux plus proches collaborateurs, à la recherche de ces informations. Ils referaient un point toutes les quatre heures et décideraient de la suite de leur plan dès que possible.

Dès que la porte de l'entrepôt fut refermée et qu'ils entendirent les moteurs des voitures s'éloigner, Riza se tourna vers lui :

"Qu'est-ce que vous ne nous avez pas dit ?"

Bien évidemment, elle avait compris qu'il n'avait pas dit toute la vérité et elle était furieuse. Ça se voyait malgré son ton calme et sa posture détendue. Edward avait raison, elle était terrifiante quand elle le voulait.

Hughes était dans le même état. Son hostilité, qui avait disparue pendant qu'ils mettaient en place leur plan, était en train de reprendre le dessus. Roy savait que c'était de l'inquiétude plus qu'autre chose, mais il dut se retenir de laisser sa propre colère s'enflammer. Il n'était pas un enfant qu'ils pouvaient tous deux rabrouer pour son comportement. Il était un homme adulte, leur supérieur qui plus est et il n'avait pas à supporter leur regards déçus.

Mais il avait toujours réussi à garder son sang-froid lorsque la situation le nécessitait et ce qu'il avait à déclarer était trop important, trop bizarre, pour qu'il ne leur annonce pas le plus calmement possible. Il laissa son professionnalisme le guider. Il savait par quel angle attaquer le sujet et commença par se tourner vers Riza.

"Je suppose qu'Edward t'a fait son petit numéro de prestidigitateur ?"

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, se contentant de hocher la tête.

"Bien. Avant toute chose, il est de la plus haute importance que ce je vais vous dire reste entre nous."

Il attendit que ses deux amis acquiescent avant de continuer.

"Ensuite, je veux que vous gardiez l'esprit ouvert. Je ne suis pas fou, ni drogué, ni hypnotisé et je ne me suis pas pris de coup sur le crâne."

Cette fois, le hochement de tête fut plus lent, plus hésitant. Il n'y avait pas de bonne façon de lâcher la nouvelle et Roy décida d'y aller le plus franchement possible :

"Edward Elric est un vampire."

Riza et Hughes les regardèrent en clignant des yeux. Plusieurs fois. Puis le visage de Maes se ferma complètement.

"Arrête tes conneries, Roy ! Mais à quoi tu joues en ce moment ?!"

Roy jeta un coup d'œil à Riza, espérant y trouver un peu de soutient, mais son amie le regardait sans le voir, déjà en train d'assimiler cette nouvelle et de la confronter à ce dont elle avait été témoin.

"C'est la stricte vérité, Maes, je te le promets. Tu ne l'as pas vu bouger, alors je peux comprendre que ça soit un choc pour toi. Mais il est vraiment un vampire, Lust et Envy également. Et de ce que je sais, Père aussi, il est une espèce de chef, de gourou. J'ignore à quoi cette position correspond, mais c'est lui qui a donné l'ordre à ses deux monstres de m'attaquer."

"Et tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça ? Que les vampires existent et que j'ai bu un verre avec l'un d'entre eux hier soir ?"

"Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais je pensais qu'au nom de notre longue amitié, tu accepterais de me faire confiance."

Hughes resta absolument silencieux.

Ce qui était pire que des cris en un sens. Parce que Maes était quelqu'un de foncièrement et profondément gentil. Jamais il ne dirait de choses blessantes, jamais. Il préférerait encore se taire plutôt que de faire mal. Et sa réticence actuelle ne prouvait qu'une seule chose : ce qu'ils pensait, ce qu'il voulait dire, ferait souffrir Roy.

Roy sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son amitié, c'était une des rares choses dont il avait réellement besoin. Qu'avait-il fait pour en arriver là ? Quelles petites remarques, petits actes avaient pu grignoter, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le lien qu'ils partageaient ? Leur relation, forgée dans les horreurs d'Ishval, s'était-elle érodée au point que son meilleur ami ne le considère plus digne de confiance ?

Le silence tendu qui s'installa ne fut brisé que lorsque Riza annonça :

"Je le crois."

Maes se tourna vers elle, complètement abasourdi :

"Quoi ?"

Son lieutenant leva un doigt en l'air, annonçant le plus sérieusement du monde :

"Premièrement, Edward Elric est apparu comme par magie de la chambre de Mustang. J'ai beau retourner la scène dans tous les sens, je ne comprends pas comment il a pu entrer et sortir sans que je le voie. Il a littéralement disparu devant mes yeux."

Elle leva un second doigt.

"Deuxièmement, cet idiot a tous les signes d'une sévère anémie, sans avoir la moindre plaie sur lui. Et je le sais, j'ai vérifié pendant qu'il dormait."

Roy poussa un grognement de mécontentement en entendant ces mots. Riza le toisa du regard :

"Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais vous croire sur parole, Edward et toi, quand vous nous avez dit que tout irait bien et que tu n'avais pas besoin d'autre soin que d'un peu de repos ?"

Un troisième doigt apparut auprès des deux autres.

"Et il y a tout le reste : l'arme du crime que nous avons cru fabriquée, mais qui a toujours été des crocs de vampire. Le fait qu'il n'y a aucune trace d'ADN et rien de vivant dans la salive et le cheveu que nous avons trouvé. Nous n'avons jamais pu suivre la moindre trace du meurtrier alors qu'il choisit ses victimes dans des endroits bondés et que les timings sont toujours très serrés."

Elle leva un quatrième et dernier doigt :

"Et pour finir : j'ai confiance en Roy, même s'il n'a rien fait récemment afin de s'en montrer digne."

Cette femme était exceptionnelle et Roy se demanda à nouveau ce qu'il avait fait de bien durant sa vie pour la mériter. Maes se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, une main frottant sa mâchoire et son menton, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir intensément.

Après cinq minutes de va-et-vient incessants, il s'arrêta, regardant Roy droit dans les yeux.

"Bien. Admettons que tu dises la vérité et qu'Ed ne t'a pas monté un énorme bateau pendant que tu étais à moitié délirant ou drogué. On fait quoi maintenant ?"

Roy était bien trop aguerri pour s'imaginer une seule seconde que le problème avec Hughes était réglé, mais il avait maintenant un peu de temps pour réparer ses erreurs. Il se promit de trouver un moyen d'être un meilleur ami qu'il ne l'avait été dernièrement. Mais plus tard, pour le moment, ils avaient plus urgent à faire. Il se redressa et annonça :

"Maintenant, on retrouve Ed et on fait notre boulot."

**ooOoo**

Mais retrouver Ed fut impossible. Pas sans utiliser toutes les ressources à la disposition de Roy et il avait décidé, avec Riza et Maes, de garder le reste de l'équipe dans l'inconnu pour le moment. Il avait avoué toute la vérité à ses amis, mais ils ne pouvaient pas encore faire de même avec les autres.

Leur petite conversation avait eu lieu trois jours auparavant. Depuis, tout le monde était occupé à traquer les mouvements financiers de la Rivière Pourpre, en prenant garde de ne pas éveiller les soupçons des propriétaires, pendant que Roy courait la ville à la poursuite d'Edward.

Il était épuisé. Son premier arrêt avait été dans le bureau de contrôle des écoulements fluviaux. Il le trouva, bien évidemment, complètement vide. Suite à ça, il s'était mis à la recherche du jeune homme sans avoir de piste sérieuse. Le manque de sommeil s'accumulait et, couplé aux conséquences de l'attaque qu'il avait subie, les premiers effets de l'épuisement apparurent bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais il refusait de céder. Il devait retrouver le jeune homme, il se reposerait après.

Sauf que Riza ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et elle l'emmena de force chez elle où elle l'installa dans sa chambre d'ami. Black Hayate reçut l'ordre de l'empêcher de se lever tant qu'elle ne serait pas revenue et Roy fut retenu prisonnier dans un lit par un simple chien.

Il ragea et pesta, mais finit par faire ce qu'avait décidé son lieutenant. Quand il se réveilla, moins fatigué et le corps enfin débarrassé de ses nombreuses douleurs, il dut bien s'avouer qu'elle avait eu raison d'insister. Même s'il était hors de question que de tels mots franchissent ses lèvres.

Ses dix heures de sommeil ininterrompues avaient également éclairci ses idées. Courir à travers la ville à la recherche d'Ed était inutile. Il n'avaient pas réussi à le trouver avant, pourquoi aurait-il plus de chance maintenant ? Surtout qu'il savait désormais ce que Edward cherchait, il lui suffisait d'attendre là où il avait le plus de chance d'apparaître.

Il appela Riza qui vint le libérer de son gardien canin et, ensemble, il retournèrent au siège du FBI. C'était la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds depuis l'attaque et il fut accueilli par les sourires de tous les membres de son équipe. Ils avaient fait courir le bruit d'une maladie pour couvrir son absence et plusieurs autres agents ou personnels administratifs lui souhaitèrent un bon retour durant sa traversée de couloirs.

Une fois installé à son bureau, une tasse de café à la main, il se sentait à nouveau à à l'aise dans son propre corps. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis des jours, voire des semaines. Sa vision du monde avait été totalement chamboulée par l'entrée d'une créature de la nuit et il avait besoin d'un peu de de normalité. Être au bureau, avec l'odeur du café infect de leur petite cuisine était normal. Faire un point avec Riza était normal. Entendre Havoc et Falman se raconter leurs derniers rendez-vous était normal.

Se soucier d'un jeune homme qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer, un jeune homme qui avait en prime du sang sur les mains, était tout sauf normal.

Et pourtant, alors que Riza lui expliquait tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé, Roy ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Edward. De s'inquiéter pour lui. Il lui avait prouvé qu'il était fort et qu'il savait se débrouiller, mais que pouvait-il contre plusieurs vampires ? Que pouvait-il contre Père ? Et Roy l'avait délogé de sa cachette, d'un endroit où il se sentait assez en sécurité pour l'y emmener suite à son attaque. Où s'était-il réfugié après avoir prévenu son équipe de sa localisation ? Avait-il un autre endroit où s'abriter ? Ou bien s'était-il rendu directement à la rencontre de Père ? Peut-être que Lust en Envy l'avaient traqué et tué ?

Et Roy était là, à se poser des questions, alors qu'il devrait être à ses côtés, pour l'aider, le protéger, comme lui l'avait fait. Peut-être qu'Ed était déjà mort et que personne ne retrouverait jamais son corps, comme les autres disparus victimes de ces abominations. Et tout ça était de sa faute, parce qu'il ne savait pas retenir ni sa colère, ni le monstre qui était né à Ishval et qui vivait désormais tapis en lui, près à bondir à la première occasion.

"Roy !"

La voix de Riza le sortit de ses pensées. Il serrait sa tasse de café si fort que ses phalanges étaient devenues blanches et qu'il eut du mal à la lâcher.

"Roy, tout va bien ?"

Il ignorait combien de temps il était resté perdu dans ses pensées, mais son amie l'observait avec une pointe d'exaspération mélangée à de l'inquiétude. Il balbutia rapidement :

"Oui, tout va bien. Tu peux reprendre."

"C'est inutile. Nous n'avons rien trouvé de plus que d'autres boîtes de nuit et bars disséminés à travers le pays. Tous dans des villes où nous avons trouvé une ou plusieurs victimes. Ça prouve que Edward Elric a probablement raison, c'est bien ce cercle d'Homonculus qui est responsable de ces crimes. Chacune de ces établissements appartient au même propriétaire, un certain Van Hohenheim, complètement introuvable. Tout est géré par un seul cabinet d'avocats, nous ne les avons pas contacté encore afin de ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons. Tant que nous ne l'aurons pas fait, nous ne trouverons sans doute rien de plus sur lui."

"Quelle est la probabilité qu'il soit ce Père ?'"

"Haute, je vous l'accorde."

Ils restèrent silencieux tous les deux pendant plusieurs secondes, puis Riza ajouta de sa voix qui faisait obéir tout le monde, lui compris.

"N'y retournez pas seul. Emmenez au moins Hughes ou moi avec vous."

Roy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il la referma rapidement lorsqu'il vit le regard de son amie. Elle était vraiment terrifiante quand elle le voulait.

"Mentez-vous à vous-même autant que vous le souhaitez, mais pas à moi. Vous allez vous remettre à la recherche d'Edward. Et je crains que cette fois, vous ne reveniez pas."

Comme toujours, elle avait raison. Peut-être que Roy s'était voilé la face, s'était caché derrière son devoir, ses responsabilités mais il savait qu'ils ne l'empêcheraient pas encore longtemps de se lancer à la poursuite d'Edward. Il devait le retrouver.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce besoin était si fort, il ne pouvait pas être uniquement alimenté par sa mauvaise conscience, mais il savait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Et pourtant, ça ne lui permettait pas de mettre ses amis et leur famille en danger.

"Raison de plus pour ne pas vous entraîner là dedans. Ils ignorent que vous êtes au courant, vous êtes en sécurité."

"Et que pensez-vous que fera Maes s'il vous arrive quelque chose ?"

Le regard de Riza était planté dans le sien, lui interdisant de lui mentir, de se mentir :

"Il se lancera à leur poursuite."

Parce que c'était le genre d'homme, le genre d'ami que Maes était. Et que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé les responsable de sa mort. Roy ajouta, pour faire bonne mesure :

"Et tu l'accompagneras."

"Si vous ne me laissez pas vous aider, soyez certain que je vous vengerai. Je ne vous ai pas amené jusqu'ici pour vous permettre de mourir sans avoir atteint notre but."

"Vous êtes tous les deux de vraies plaies. Pourquoi est-ce que j'accepte d'avoir des amis comme vous ?"

"Parce que sans nous vous seriez déjà mort, à Ishval, ou peu de temps après votre retour. Soit par une balle de votre arme, soit lentement à l'aide d'une consommation excessive de whisky."

Cette idée - cette vérité en fait - élimina toute trace d'humour dans l'esprit de Roy. Il n'aurait jamais supporté ce qu'il avait fait durant la guerre sans le soutien sans faille que lui avaient apportés ses deux plus proches amis. Il pouvait bien leur montrer la même fidélité en faisant le nécessaire afin de rester en vie.

Il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro interne de Maes.

"Hughes, rendez-vous d'ici vingt minutes dans le garage. Trouve-toi une excuse pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du reste de l'équipe."

"Ok."

Puis il raccrocha à peine ces mots avaient franchi ses lèvres. Aucune question, aucune hésitation. Maes savait ce que Roy avait en tête, savait contre quoi ils partaient se battre et pourtant, comme à Ishval, il le suivait. Ed avait plutôt intérêt à être en vie quand ils le retrouveraient, il était hors de question que Roy aie mis les deux meilleures personnes de cette planète en danger pour rien.


	10. Edward sauve la situation (encore)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde.
> 
> Comment allez vous ? Bien ? Pas trop froid avec l'automne qui semble s'être décidé à rappliquer ?
> 
> Je vous ai ramené de quoi vous occuper quand vous serez emmitouflés dans une couette avec un chocolat chaud. Parce que dès qu'il fait moins de 20 degrés, on est en hiver et on a le droit de paresser au chaud et de manger du fromage fondu.  
> Un super mega merci à Flo pour tous ses comments (tu as ensoleillé mon réveil) et à 6Starlight6 pour sa fidélité à chaque chapitre !
> 
> Je suppose que vous êtes un peu inquiet pour Ed et Roy, alors je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

En fin de compte, Edward était bien en vie et après cinq minutes passées à supporter ses hurlements et ses reproches, Roy se prit à rêver que ça ne soit pas le cas.

Le jeune homme – ou vampire, Roy devrait vraiment commencer à penser à lui en ces termes – avait trouvé les trois agents dans une voiture à quelques centaines de mètres de la Rivière Pourpre. Il était monté à l'arrière, avec Maes, comme si de rien n'était et avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, sommant presque – personne n'était assez fou pour ordonner à Hawkeye quoi que ce soit quand elle avait cette expression – de démarrer le moteur et de s'éloigner.

Le cœur de Roy avait raté un battement ou deux lorsqu'il avait vu qu'Edward était en vie et visiblement sans aucune blessure. Il avait juste l'air furieux et Roy s'attendait presque à voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

Ed n'ouvrit la bouche que pour donner des directions à Riza et après dix minutes d'un trajet qui sembla en durer trente tellement la tension était palpable dans l'habitacle, ils sortirent tous quatre du véhicule avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur d'une vieille maison en brique rouge, complètement délabrée.

La colère d'Edward avait éclaté à la seconde où la porte s'était refermée derrière eux, dix minutes auparavant. Est-ce que le volume sonore que sa voix pouvait atteindre était une capacité vampirique ? Parce que si c'était le cas, il n'avait besoin d'aucune des aptitudes au combat que Roy avait pu observer lors de sa bataille contre Lust et Envy, il possédait une arme de destruction massive.

"Tu m'écoutes au moins, espèce d'agent de mes deux ?"

Roy regarda Edward et il sentit son sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres contre sa propre volonté.

"Absolument pas. Et je dois bien avouer que c'est difficile vu le boucan que tu fais. Comment est-ce qu'un aussi petit corps peut produire un tel vacarme ?"

"Qui est si petit qu'il ne devrait pas faire plus de bruit qu'une minuscule souris ?"

Edward avait enfin arrêté de marcher de long en large et il regardait Roy, les yeux plissés par la colère. Mais une colère différente de celle qui avait habité leur véhicule pendant le trajet jusqu'ici. Non, cette colère là n'était pas glaciale, elle était incandescente et elle faisait ressortir l'or dans les yeux du jeune homme, les rendant plus hypnotiques que jamais.

Dieu, ce que Roy adorait quand il était comme ça et l'idée que c'était lui qui l'avait mis dans cet état là rendait la situation encore plus douce. Ed était caractériel et attiser les braises de son tempérament devenait rapidement une seconde nature chez lui.

"Absolument personne, mon cher Edward, je te l'assure. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta taille te complexe au point que tu prennes mal la moindre remarque."

"Ma taille ne me complexe absolument pas ! On verra ce que tu diras quand j'aurai eu mon pic de croissance."

Cette conversation était définitivement plus intéressante et amusante que les conneries qu'Ed sortait depuis tout à l'heure. Des trucs du genre : Tu t'en encore mis en danger ! Tu es complètement fou ! À quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? Tu n'as aucune chance, même avec des renforts. Je vais m'occuper de Père. La même litanie, encore et encore.

"Je pensais que tu étais un médecin, un scientifique. N'as-tu pas appris que le pic de croissance avait lieu à l'adolescence ? Je crains, mon cher ami, qu'il soit derrière toi depuis longtemps, s'il a jamais eu lieu."

Si ça avait été possible, Roy aurait juré que les yeux d'Edward devinrent encore plus brillants.

"Retire ça tout de suite ! Bâtard !"

Il était tellement agité que Roy vit apparaître un peu de rose sur ses joues. Les vampires pouvaient-ils rougir ? Est-ce que la zone serait chaude si Roy y posait ses lèvres ou bien elle garderait la même froideur caractéristique de son espèce ? L'idée, venue de nulle part, le prit par surprise et il secoua la tête légèrement, comme pour l'en déloger.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua la manière dont Maes et Riza les observaient. Ils s'étaient mis un peu à l'écart quand ils étaient entrés, s'adossant tous deux à une vieille table jonchée de papiers et de poussière. Ils étaient juste assez loin pour ne pas être dans le chemin d'Edward, mais suffisamment près afin d'intervenir s'il se décidait à attaquer Roy, chose qui n'était pas complètement dans le domaine de l'impossible tant il était en colère.

Mais leur posture indiquait maintenant leur amusement devant la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Et les petits sourires qu'ils affichaient tous les deux, ainsi que les yeux qui passaient rapidement d'Edward à Roy firent s'arrêter ce dernier.

Ed dut sentir le changement dans son état d'esprit parce qu'il se calma à son tour, avant de demander, avec sa délicatesse habituelle :

"Quoi ? Vous vous moquez de moi, vous aussi ?"

"Nous ? On n'oserait jamais."

L'expression totalement honnête de Maes aurait pu tromper n'importe qui, y compris un vampire. Malheureusement, Roy le connaissait trop bien pour se laisser avoir et il grimaça quand Hughes sourit de cette manière qui n'annonçait jamais rien de bon, avant d'ajouter :

"Mais je pense qu'on devrait te garder. Mustang a besoin de quelqu'un pour lui rabattre son caquet plus souvent."

Les bras d'Edward retournèrent devant sa poitrine. Il fit une moue qui n'avait absolument rien à faire sur le visage d'un adulte mais qui était tellement adorable que Roy fut pris d'une brusque envie de la chasser avec ses lèvres.

Et merde ! Roy passa très rapidement en revue toutes les raisons pour lesquelles c'était la pire des idées : vampire, danger, trop jeune, criminel, homme, pas le temps. Et il ajouta pour faire bonne mesure : bien trop de complications, même si elles étaient rassemblées dans une enveloppe magnifique, pratiquement irrésistible.

Surtout qu'il n'avait pas le temps de régler ce problème, il avait plus urgent à gérer. Comme reprendre la maîtrise de cette conversation, il était hors de question que Edward se ligue avec Maes, Roy n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir si ça devenait le cas. Il choisit d'ignorer la remarque de son meilleur ami et s'adressa directement à Ed :

"Maintenant que tu as arrêté de piquer une crise comme un gosse mal élevé, on va peut-être pouvoir avancer et trouver un plan ?"

"J'ai un plan. Et j'étais en route pour le mettre en action quand je vous ai vu tous les trois, en train d'attendre sagement comme des animaux que l'on amène à l'abattoir. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire que c'était une bonne idée ?" il fixa Roy avec des yeux pleins de reproches, "tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance et tu les as amenés quand même avec toi."

"Je n'aurai pas eu besoin d'agir ainsi si tu n'avais pas disparu sans laisser la moindre trace !"

Son propre ton était amer et Roy ne se rendit compte qu'à cet instant d'à quel point le comportement d'Edward l'avait blessé. Et pourtant, sa propre colère n'était rien à côté de celle qui habitait le jeune homme. Il était livide, ses poings serrés le long de son corps et il se tenait de cette manière qui gênait tellement Roy, qui lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas humain. Complètement immobile, froid, comme une statue incapable du moindre sentiment.

Quand il répondit, son ton était aussi glacial que sa posture :

"On se demande pourquoi je suis parti."

Roy grimaça. Il avait été spécialement cruel lors de cette conversation. Et il ne s'était pas encore excusé. Il poussa un soupir en glissant sa main sur son visage. Il devrait peut-être le faire, mais pas devant Maes et Riza, s'il devait avoir cette conversation ce serait en privé.

Il se tourna vers ses deux amis :

"Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls cinq minutes ?"

Riza fut la première à bouger et elle annonça quand elle quitta la pièce :

"Je vais nous chercher à manger. Et du café. Nous allons en avoir besoin. Vous avez une heure."

Hughes la suivit quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir posé une main sur l'épaule de Roy et lancé un regard qui signifiait clairement : quelque soit ton problème avec le gamin, tu le règles, et rapidement.

Une fois seul, Edward alla se dirigea vers la table qu'occupaient auparavant les deux agents. Il s'installa comme dans le bureau des écoulements fluviaux, un pied posé sur le plateau et les deux bras autour de son genoux relevé. Son regard était fixé au sol, à quelques mètres des pieds de Roy et ce dernier s'avança jusqu'à entrer dans le champs de vision du jeune homme.

"Ed. Ce que j'ai dit ce jour là -"

"Était la stricte vérité."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

"Mais c'est pourtant vrai. Tous ces pauvres gens, leurs familles, leur proches. Si jamais Al disparaissait ainsi, je ne sais pas -"

Il se tut sans finir sa phrase. Roy connaissait parfaitement ce sentiment. Les souvenirs de ce qu'il avait fait à Ishval, les regrets, la culpabilité continuaient à le hanter presque toutes les nuits. Il savait que c'était des sentiments qui pouvaient vous grignoter de l'intérieur, petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de vous qu'une coquille vide, une façade à présenter au monde alors que tout ce qui était derrière était mort, s'était désintégré jusqu'à totalement disparaître.

Mais il savait comment combattre ce processus. Il savait que chaque vie qu'il sauvait, chaque criminel qu'il mettait derrière des barreaux permettait de le ralentir, même s'il ne l'arrêterait jamais totalement. Mais peut-être que s'il travaillait dur, il gagnerait assez de temps et ne finirait pas avec une balle dans la tempe ou imbibé de whisky comme Riza l'avait mentionné plus tôt dans la journée.

Il pouvait aider Edward à combattre tout ça, même s'il était probable que ça soit la seule chose avec laquelle il puisse le faire.

"Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire. Je ne vais pas essayer de te convaincre que ce n'était pas toi, que ce n'était pas de ta faute. Nous savons tous les deux que tu es responsable de ces morts, en partie du moins, et je te respecte bien trop pour te mentir. D'autant plus que tu me le ferais probablement payer chèrement si j'essayais de te protéger de la vérité."

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient seuls, Edward leva les yeux vers lui, surpris, inquiet et avec une étincelle d'espoir. Roy s'approcha un peu et continua :

"Tu ne peux pas retourner dans le passé. Tu ne peux pas changer tes erreurs, ni totalement les réparer. Quand des vies ont été brisées, on ne peut jamais vraiment les remettre dans l'état où elles étaient avant. Il en manque toujours un bout, même si on ne voit plus les fêlures."

Ed resta silencieux, ce qui était assez rare pour que Roy décide de choisir ses mots suivants avec attention. Il était passé maître à ce petit jeu, à trouver précisément ce qu'il fallait dire, afin d'amener ses interlocuteur exactement où il le voulait. Et cette discussion là était de la plus haute importance. Déjà pour son enquête, pour que Maria puisse enfin reposer en paix, mais également pour Edward. Il devait lui donner quelque chose à laquelle s'accrocher, parce que Roy savait que sans ça la culpabilité le tuerait et il était hors de question de laisser quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel qu'Edward Elric disparaître.

Il se rapprocha encore un peu et se lança :

"Tu peux faire la différence sur d'autres choses. Tu peux te battre et sauver des vies. Ça n'effacera jamais les conséquences de tes erreurs, mais ça te donnera un but, un moyen de repayer ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu ta dette."

Ed sourit avec l'espoir de cacher la peine inscrite dans ses yeux.

"On dirait que c'est un discours que tu as répété."

Roy lui rendit son sourire, d'une manière toute aussi fausse.

"C'est parce que c'est le cas. Tous les matins devant la glace pendant que je me rase."

"C'est pour ça que tu ne laisses pas tomber cette affaire ?"

C'était une des raisons, même si ce n'était pas la seule, mais Edward n'avait pas besoin de savoir pour Maria, pas maintenant.

"Je dois les arrêter. Je pense que toi, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, peux comprendre pourquoi."

Tout le corps d'Edward se détendit, comme s'il avait laissé s'échapper un profond soupir. Il fixa Roy, l'air résigné et fatigué. Il passa une main sur son visage.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit et répété : tu n'as aucune chance, même avec l'ensemble de ton équipe. Ils sont trop forts, trop rapides, trop nombreux."

Roy avait été témoin de leurs capacités surnaturelles de ses propres yeux, mais il ignorait tout de leur nombre. S'il voulait une chance de les arrêter, il devait avoir cette information.

"Combien sont-ils exactement ?"

Edward hésita longuement. Ce n'était pas tant répondre à cette simple question qui le bloquait, mais plutôt accepter l'aide que Roy lui offrait. Ce dernier lui laisserait tout le temps qui lui serait nécessaire, mais il lui fallait ces réponses.

Quand Ed se remit à parler, il y avait une nouvelle assurance dans son regard, comme à chaque fois qu'on avait enfin pris une décision difficile.

"Il y a Père, mais il y a peu de chance qu'il se batte, Envy et Lust que tu as déjà rencontré. Gluttony est toujours gardé sous étroite surveillance donc il ne doit pas être loin non plus. Greed et Sloth sont rarement avec lui, ils vont et viennent, s'occupant d'affaire pour Père ou eux-même. Je n'ai jamais vu Wrath et personne n'en parle vraiment. Et puis il y a ce nouveau membre, celui qui a été créé il y a quelques semaines."

Roy ignorait tout de la manière dont les vampires étaient transformés, à part le fait que la soif était difficilement contrôlable durant les semaines qui suivaient.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il y a un nouveau venu ? Père en a parlé avant que tu ne les quittes ?"

Ed grimaça.

"Je n'ai rien entendu à ce sujet. Mais la jeune fille dans la ruelle, celle avec les deux traces de morsures, ce n'est pas le travail de Père, ni d'aucun vampire adulte. Il a dû se passer quelque chose, les nouveaux nés ne sont jamais autorisé à sortir. Pas tant qu'ils ne se maîtrisent pas un minimum."

"Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? A quoi il peut ressembler ?"

"Pas la moindre idée, j'étais déjà loin à ce moment là. Je suppose que Père l'a transformé pour prendre la place qui devait être la mienne à ses côtés."

Ces mots glacèrent le sang de Roy dans ses veines. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi au fait que Père avait transformé Edward dans cette optique, avec l'objectif d'ajouter un membre à son cercle de machines à tuer. Brusquement, Roy fut extrêmement heureux qu'Ed soit la personne qu'il était. Un jeune homme passionné, colérique, irréfléchi, mais au sens moral infléchissable.

L'envie, qui entrait dangereusement dans le domaine du besoin, de le protéger de cette créature malfaisante solidifia sa volonté d'arrêter ces monstres une bonne fois pour toute.

"Comment on les stoppe ?"

"Tu ne peux pas."

"Tu as vraiment la fâcheuse habitude de ne pas répondre à mes questions."

"Et toi celle de toujours poser les mêmes."

En voyant la posture butée d'Ed, Roy fut partagé entre l'envie de le secouer afin de lui faire cracher le morceau et celle de le prendre dans ses bras. Ce jeune était insupportable, ingérable, malpoli et têtu. Il était aussi absolument irrésistible pour exactement les mêmes raisons et Roy se rendit compte à cet instant d'à quel point il était dans la mouise. Il ravala le rire sans humour, à la limite de l'hystérie, qui menaçait de quitter sa gorge. Il s'occuperait de son étrange attraction pour Edward plus tard, en l'éliminant au plus vite. Son timing était horrible, sa vie était actuellement assez compliquée sans en rajouter et puis, Riza et Maes n'allaient pas tarder à revenir. Il fallait qu'il ait ses réponses d'ici là.

"Ed, tu dois me dire pour que je puisse comprendre et arrêter ces monstres."

"Je suis un de ces monstres. Tu vas m'enfermer moi aussi ?"

Roy ignorait encore la réponse à cette question malgré le fait que son travail l'exigeait. Ce n'était pas à lui de juger si Edward avait le droit à des circonstances atténuantes, où même s'il était coupable aux yeux de la loi des hommes. Roy et son équipe arrêtaient des criminels et les remettaient entre les mains de la justice, la suite ne dépendait pas d'eux. Mais d'un autre côté, tout son être se rebellait à l'idée d'enfermer dans une cellule sombre une créature aussi lumineuse et brillante qu'Edward Elric.

"J'entends ton cœur battre."

Le changement de sujet lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées.

"Quoi ?"

"J'entends ton cœur battre. Enfin pas que le tien, j'entends celui de tout le monde, il suffit qu'ils soient assez proche."

"Peux-tu me dire ce que cette information apporte à notre conversation actuelle ? Ou bien c'est une tentative de diversion maladroite ?"

Edward fronça des sourcils :

"Tu es un sale con, tu le sais ça ? Je te le dis parce que c'est une capacité très pratique pour savoir ce que pensent les gens que tu côtoies. Même le meilleur des menteurs et des manipulateurs ne peut pas totalement contrôler son rythme cardiaque. Ton cœur reste stable lorsque tu annonces vouloir arrêter Père et les autres, mais il bat plus vite et plus fort quand on parle de moi. La question est : pourquoi ?"

Ed pencha la tête sur le côté et ferma les yeux, comme pour mieux écouter. Dans le silence qui suivit, Roy entendit lui aussi son cœur battre la chamade contre sa poitrine.

Edward rouvrit les yeux lentement, l'air étonné et un peu admiratif.

"Tu hésites."

Il paraissait tellement surpris que Roy ne peut empêcher son exclamation d'outrage.

"Bien entendu que j'hésite ! Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ?"

"Tu es un agent de FBI. Tu dois arrêter les criminels. Je suis un criminel. Donc tu dois m'arrêter. CQFD."

La manière dont Ed énonça ces faits, sans aucune émotion, finit d'éliminer les dernières hésitations de Roy.

"Ne te mets pas dans le même panier qu'eux, Ed. Tu n'as rien à voir avec ces monstres. Tu es -"

Il se coupa net dans son élan. Il avait plus de maîtrise de ses paroles que ça et dire à Edward ce qu'il pensait de lui serait dévoiler trop de choses. Roy refusait d'avoir cette discussion maintenant et s'il avait le choix, il ne l'aurait probablement jamais. Il se tairait, il garderait tout en lui, l'étoufferait jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse ou soit si profondément enfoui que seul Riza et Maes seraient capables de le trouver.

La réponse d'Edward fut perdue dans le fracas d'une fenêtre qui se brisait. Alors même que le cerveau de Roy venait tout juste d'enregistrer le son et ce que cela pouvait signifier, Ed l'avait déjà saisi par le bras et tiré derrière lui.

Par dessus l'épaule drapée d'une tresse d'or, Roy eut la mauvaise surprise de voir Lust accompagnée d'une énorme masse qui avait vaguement la forme d'un homme. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux rouges et l'inconnu avait un filet de bave à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Sa voix était grave, profonde, mais elle avait des accents enfantins et le mélange fit frissonner Roy.

"Lust, je peux le manger ? J'ai faim."

"Bientôt, Gluttony. Mais avant il faut s'occuper de notre traître."

Ed était déjà en position de bataille, les jambes légèrement écartées. La masse se mit à geindre.

"Mais j'ai trop faim. Tu m'as dit que je pourrai manger."

"Je t'ai dit que tu pourras te nourrir quand nous aurons fini notre mission. Tu ne veux pas mettre Père en colère comme Envy n'est-ce pas ?"

La peur transforma le visage du vampire.

"Non, je serai sage. Je veux pas être puni."

Roy se demanda quel genre de sanction pouvaient craindre des monstres tels que les deux créatures qui leur faisaient face. Il ne s'arrêta pas longtemps sur la question, mais il savait pertinemment que la réponse ne lui plairait pas.

La posture d'Edward était toujours tendue, prêt à agir et Roy quitta des yeux les deux monstres à la recherche d'une arme, de quoi que ce soit qu'il pourrait utiliser lorsque le combat commencerait.

Il avait son arme de service à l'intérieur de sa veste, ainsi qu'une seconde, plus petite à un holster accroché à sa cheville. Il avait également un couteau dans le bas de son dos, mais il savait qu'aucun des ces trois objets ne suffirait. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il était totalement inutile, il ferait tout son possible pour ralentir leurs ennemis et apporter à Edward les ouvertures dont il aurait besoin.

Ou alors il pourrait, comme lorsqu'ils l'avaient attaqué chez lui, faire assez de bruit et espérer que d'éventuels passants ou travailleurs les entendent et appellent la police. Ils avaient fui la première fois plutôt que de se faire découvrir, rien n'indiquait que ce stratagème ne fonctionnerait pas une seconde fois.

"Tirez-vous ! À moins que vous ne vouliez que je vous botte le cul à nouveau."

Le fait qu'Edward ait le don de mettre ses interlocuteurs en colère semblait être une vérité universelle, que l'on soit un humain ou un vampire. Les yeux de Lust brillèrent de plus belle et elle gronda :

"Tu t'es mêlé une fois de trop de nos affaires, Edward Elric. La patience de Père est arrivée à sa limite, nous devons t'éliminer puisque tu refuses de vivre selon nos règles ancestrales."

"Des conneries. Père s'en fout des règles ancestrales. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est le pouvoir et vous êtes trop idiots pour vous rendre compte qu'il se sert de vous."

Cette fois, Lust ne chercha pas à répondre et elle se jeta sur Ed. Ce dernier para chacun des coups avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent, refusant de reculer ou de dégager un chemin vers Roy.

À la différence de la première fois qu'il avait été le témoin d'un combat entre des vampires, les sens de ce dernier n'étaient pas émoussés par la perte de sang. Et pourtant, il ne réussit pas plus à suivre les mouvements des deux opposants. Ils bougeaient vite, bien trop vite et la seule chose que Roy arrivait à percevoir avec certitude était le bruit de leurs coups, les grognements et sifflements qui fusaient quand l'un d'entre eux arrivaient à passer la garde de l'autre.

Parfois, il apercevait un éclair rouge et or, entouré de noir, presque submergé mais jamais totalement enfermé. Et toujours, toujours il ne voyait que le dos d'Edward, planté entre les deux vampires et leur proie.

Roy n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, complètement hypnotisé par le combat qui se déroulait devant lui, lorsque les deux adversaires s'écartèrent. Il ne voyait pas le visage d'Ed et il ignorait s'il était blessé, mais Lust avait une profonde coupure à la lisière de ses cheveux et quelques gouttes de sang s'étaient amoncelées au coin de ses lèvres. Les yeux encore plus rouge que d'habitude, elle lécha la plaie, observant Ed et Roy à tour de rôle.

"Gluttony."

La monstruosité n'avait pas bronché durant tout le combat, se limitant à regarder dans le vague.

"Lust ?"

"Attrape l'humain. Mange-le."

Un sourire enfantin apparut sur le visage du vampire. On aurait dit un gosse que l'on aurait autorisé à ouvrir la boîte à bonbons.

"D'accord, Lust. Tout de suite. J'ai faim."

Roy fut surpris de la vitesse à laquelle le monstre s'élança vers lui. Il avait cru qu'avec une masse pareille, il serait assez lent pour que Roy puisse réagir, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : même contre lui, il devait compter sur Edward pour le protéger. Et bien entendu, ce dernier s'était immédiatement placé entre Roy et la nouvelle menace, bloquant le passage de son corps.

Mais Glutony était bien plus fort que Lust ou Envy et Edward poussa un grognement de douleur lorsqu'un coups passa sa garde et alla frapper son sternum. Le combat, qui jusqu'à maintenant avait eu lieu à quelques mètres de Roy, commençait à se rapprocher et il recula d'une dizaine de pas, à la recherche de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait lui servir. Lust remarqua son mouvement et découvrit ses dents dans un rictus inquiétant. Ses canines étaient pleinement visible et une peur primale, celle que ressentaient toute créature traquée par un puissant prédateur, fit glisser un frisson le long de la colonne de Roy.

Il sortit son arme, il n'était pas une proie, ne l'avait jamais été, et il était hors de question de mourir sans combattre. Sa première balle partit alors que la vampire se jetait sur lui. Elle alla se ficher dans son épaule et pourtant elle ne la ralentit pas une seule seconde. Au moment où Roy allait tirer à nouveau, Edward apparut dans son champs de vision et bloqua le chemin de Lust.

Gluttony se servit de ces quelques secondes d'inattention. Il attrapa Ed et l'envoya voler vers le mur juste à la gauche de Roy. L'impact de son corps contre la surface dure lui arracha un grognement de douleur. Il s'écroula ensuite sur le bureau qui se situait en dessous. Le meuble vola en éclat lorsque les deux vampires se jetèrent sur lui.

La suite du combat se déroula comme si la pièce était éclairée par des stroboscopes. Roy ne voyait que des flash, des ombres qui se déplaçaient dans tout l'espace, détruisant les quelques meubles et caisses qui jonchaient le sol. Le plâtre des murs et les plaques de polystyrène du plafond tombaient au sol à chaque fois qu'un corps entrait en collision avec les murs. L'atmosphère devenait de plus en chargée en poussière et en débris.

Edward arrivait à tenir en échec ses deux adversaires, mais même avec ses faibles sens d'humain, Roy se rendait compte qu'il était moins rapide, moins précis. À chaque fois qu'il parvenait à apercevoir le visage du jeune homme, il y avait une nouvelle coupure, un nouvelle blessure.

Et malgré toute la détermination de Roy, ils bougeaient encore trop vite pour qu'il puisse utiliser son arme, ou même l'aider d'une quelconque manière. Il était totalement impotent et il repensa à ce que Ed lui avait dit plusieurs fois, qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, que leurs ennemis étaient trop puissants. Cette idée éveilla en lui une sourde colère, il ne s'était pas senti aussi impuissant depuis le jour où il avait découvert les corps sans vie de femmes et d'enfants dans ce village à Ishval. Il ne pouvait que rester complètement inutile, à observer ce qui se déroulait devant lui en simple spectateur, sachant pertinemment que la fin était proche.

Lorsque Ed fut projeté contre une caisse en bois, envoyant voler les bombes d'insecticide qu'elle contenait dans la pièce, il mit une nanoseconde de trop à se relever. Ses deux opposants en profitèrent pour l'encercler, prêts à l'attaquer. C'était fini. Edward ne pourrait pas se libérer de leur piège et ils auraient tôt fait de saper le reste de son énergie s'il tentait de se protéger de coups provenant de plusieurs directions. Mais Edward n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber, même lorsque ses chances étaient nulles et il continuait à se battre.

Roy poussa un cri d'alarme lorsqu'il vit quelque chose briller dans la main de Lust, juste avant qu'elle ne se jette sur Ed. Ce dernier était occupé à repousser Gluttony et il ne put se dégager à temps. La lame pénétra son flanc gauche et avant que Lust ne puisse le frapper à nouveau, il la fit reculer de plusieurs pas d'un coup de pied dans les côtes. Avec une grimace, il pressa une main sur sa blessure qui saignait abondamment et l'odeur de sang, qui flottait déjà dans l'air, s'épaissit.

Elle empira encore lorsque Lust revint à la charge, atteignant Ed à la cuisse cette fois. Ce dernier tomba à genoux et Gluttony se servit de ce moment de faiblesse pour l'immobiliser en le saisissant par la taille. Il souleva Edward, incapable de se dégager avec ses bras coincés le long de son corps, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol.

Maintenant qu'il était à leur merci, Lust prit le temps de lécher le sang de sa lame avant de s'approcher doucement de sa proie.

"C'est terminé, traître. Je vais te vider de ton sang et te laisser pourrir ici. Et ensuite nous ferons de même avec ton humain."

Edward était en train de se débattre, de tenter de briser la prise qu'avait Gluttony sur lui, mais il était visiblement à bout de force, la perte de sang terminant de saper son énergie.

"Je vous interdis de le toucher, bande de dégénérés."

Il semblait presque à bout de souffle, ce qui était inquiétant pour une créature qui n'avait pas besoin de respirer. Lust leva son couteau, prête à le planter dans la gorge d'Edward afin de le faire taire.

Incapable de l'arrêter, Roy tira. Le coup de feu retentit dans la pièce et sembla surprendre les trois vampires. Ils avaient oublié sa présence, le jugeant assez insignifiant pour ne plus surveiller ses agissements. Cette idée enflamma sa colère et il vida son chargeur sur Gluttony dans l'espoir de lui faire lâcher sa victime. Comme il s'y était attendu, c'était totalement inutile et le vampire se contenta de secouer la tête, comme un animal importuné par un insecte.

Roy allait recharger son arme lorsqu'il se retrouva pressé contre un mur, une main serrée autour de sa gorge, et le visage de Lust à quelques centimètres du sien. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol non plus et il se retrouva incapable de se dégager. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer de toutes ses forces. Lust sourit devant la futilité de sa tentative, puis elle gronda :

"Vous allez rester bien sagement ici, agent Mustang. Le temps que l'on termine de punir ce sale gamin. Dommage qu'il n'ait jamais appris à rester à sa place. On revient s'occuper de vous dès que nous en avons fini avec lui."

Le manque d'oxygène provoqué par la main autour de sa gorge lui fit tourner la tête et quand elle le lâcha, il s'écroula au sol, ses jambes incapables de le soutenir. Il se mit à quatre pattes, au milieu des bombes insecticide et tenta de retrouver son souffle à travers sa trachée douloureuse.

Le cri de douleur qui retentit lui parut encore plus bruyant que ses coups de feu l'avaient été et il tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir Lust lâcher le couteau qu'elle avait planté dans le cœur d'Ed. Elle se penchait déjà, les lèvres relevées sur d'impressionnants crocs, du cou du jeune homme. La colère qui ne l'avait pas quitté s'embrasa au point de devenir de la rage.

Edward ne finirait pas comme Maria. Il en était hors de question. Roy ne reperdrait pas une personne à qui il tenait à cause de ces monstres.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, sa main se referma sur une des bombes qui jonchaient le sol. Il sortit le briquet qu'il gardait toujours dans sa poche – un accessoire utile lorsque l'on voulait aborder une fumeuse - et se releva.

Il produisit une étincelle au moment même où il appuyait sur l'aérosol. La flamme qui jaillit immédiatement était assez chaude pour qu'il la sente sur son visage, malgré ses deux bras tendus. Il dirigea son arme de fortune vers le dos de Gluttony et le cri de douleur et de rage que ce dernier poussa amena un sourire presque animal sur les lèvres de Roy.

Le monstre lâcha Ed qui tomba lourdement au sol. Roy lança une seconde salve de la bombe juste devant lui au moment où Lust se jetait sur lui. Elle recula, elle aussi en hurlant, et Roy vit avec plaisir que ses longs cheveux bruns avaient pris feu.

Lorsque le contenu de la première bombe fut vidé, il avait devant lui deux visions d'horreurs. Lust et Gluttony avaient de nombreuses brûlures sur tout le corps, leurs vêtements avaient fondus, laissant déjà apparaître des cloques pleines de pus sur leur peau. Le crâne de Lust était une bouillie rouge vif et pourtant elle continuait à avancer vers lui, les yeux incandescents autour d'un visage presque calciné.

Roy vit, complètement horrifié, certaines blessures commencer à se refermer. Peut-être qu'Ed avait raison, peut-être qu'ils étaient invincibles et que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de gagner du temps et leur permettre de fuir. Alors qu'il reculait, il rattrapa deux nouvelles bombes au sol et les vida l'une après l'autre. Lorsque ses ennemis tombèrent enfin au sol, il attrapa un quatrième aérosol et finit de les griller avant de se précipiter vers le corps inerte d'Edward.

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le mit sur le dos. Le couteau avait disparu mais la plaie saignait toujours. Il ne respirait plus, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle Roy pouvait se fier. Il secoua légèrement l'épaule du jeune homme dans l'espoir de lui faire reprendre connaissance et son effort fut récompensé lorsque Ed bougea légèrement.

Avec un gémissement, il se tourna sur le dos et grogna :

" Pars d'ici. Vite."

" Pas sans toi. Tu peux te lever ?"

"Tire toi Mustang !"

Edward tenta de le repousser, mais il n'y avait aucune force derrière son geste et Roy s'inquiéta à l'idée de la facilité avec laquelle il résistait. Pour une fois, Ed n'avait aucune possibilité de l'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit et Roy tira un plaisir, malgré la situation et l'inquiétude, à désobéir. Il passa un bras sous les épaules du jeune homme, un autre sous ses genoux et le souleva.

Leurs grognements se mélangèrent quand il se redressa totalement. Roy ne s'était pas sorti de leur combat sans se prendre quelques coups et il savait qu'il découvrirait de nombreux bleus lorsqu'il aurait enfin le loisir de prendre une douche.

Ed tenta de se dégager et son souffle fit frissonner Roy lorsqu'il atteignit son cou.

" Pose moi, bâtard. "

Le rire de Roy lui fit mal aux côtes et il arrêta vite, une grimace aux lèvres.

" Tu peux marcher seul ?"

Le silence qui suivit lui apprit tout ce qu'il devait savoir et il se mit en route. Il dut passer à côté des deux corps calcinés pour sortir de la pièce et il vit avec horreur que l'un d'entre eux bougeait encore. Il ignorait s'ils pouvaient se remettre de telles blessures et du temps qu'il avait devant lui si c'était le cas et il n'allait pas rester ici pour l'apprendre. Riza et Maes ne devraient plus tarder à revenir et il devait les appeler afin de les prévenir du changement de plan.

Il emmena son précieux chargement jusque devant la porte d'entrée. Ed n'avait rien dit depuis sa dernière série d'insultes et Roy ne sentait plus son souffle dans son cou. Encore une fois, il ne pouvait pas se servir de cette indication pour connaître l'état du vampire. Il bougea l'épaule sur laquelle la tête du jeune homme était posée, dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention.

" Tu as un endroit où nous cacher ? "

Le visage d'Ed était si proche de la peau fine au dessus de sa jugulaire que Roy sentit sa langue quand elle sortit pour humidifier ses lèvres. Il aurait dû s'alarmer de la proximité de ses crocs avec une de ses veines, mais c'était Edward qui était dans ses bras et l'esprit de Roy refusait d'avoir peur.

"L'ancienne conserverie au sud de la ville. Au sous-sol, la chaufferie. "

Sa voix était rauque et tous ses muscles étaient tendus.

" Ça va aller jusque là ? "

Ed ne répondit pas. Il ne paraissait pas s'être évanoui, la tension dans son corps n'avait pas disparue, mais Roy ignorait tout de la biologie des vampires. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qui était normal ou pas. Heureusement pour lui, Maes et Riza n'étaient pas loin et lorsqu'il les appela d'une ruelle à quelques centaines de mètres de la vieille habitation, ils mirent moins de cinq minutes à le rejoindre avec une voiture.

Ed ne bougea pas lorsqu'il fut déposé sur le siège à l'arrière. Il n'émit pas un son non plus quand Roy se glissa à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, indiquant à Riza leur nouvelle destination. Maes était sur le siège passager, tourné vers l'arrière du véhicule, l'air inquiet:

" Il va bien ?"

" Je n'en sais rien."

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

" Une attaque. Lust et un autre vampire. Il m'a protégé et s'est pris plusieurs coups de couteau. J'ai fini par réussir à les arrêter en les brûlant avec le contenu d'un aérosol. Au moins, nous savons qu'ils sont vulnérables au feu. Ça pourrait nous aider dans le futur. Vous nous déposez et après vous revenez ici, vous occuper de ces deux monstres s'ils sont toujours là. "

" Tu veux dire qu'ils sont peut-être encore en vie ? "

" Encore une fois, je ne sais pas. J'ignore tout de leurs capacités et cette tête de mule n'a rien voulu me dire à ce sujet. "

Les regards des deux hommes se posèrent sur Edward, totalement immobile. Il était extrêmement pâle et le froid qu'il émettait commençait à pénétrer l'épais tissu du pantalon de Roy. Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi faire, Ed présentait tous les signes d'un corps et Roy ignorait s'ils étaient normaux ou s'il devait s'inquiéter.


	11. Tentations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir tout le monde
> 
> Je suis en retard pour publier. Et je n'ai pas d'autre excuse que : j'ai oublié. Mea culpa (et merci Flo de m'y avoir fait penser, pour la peine je te dédicace ce chapitre, profites en bien !).
> 
> Un grand merci à ma Nalou chérie sans qui cette fic aurait été truffée de fautes d’orthographe et à vous tous, mes chers lecteurs. Et un merci spécial à Fnybee, Flo (oui tu as le droit à deux mercis), et Tokshoh pour leurs comments
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Compris. Retournez au bureau et continuez à chercher. Je vais rester ici. Nouveau contact dans deux heures. »

Roy raccrocha et se tourna immédiatement vers la vieille conserverie où ils étaient arrivés deux heures plus tôt. Il descendit avec prudence les escaliers vermoulus qui allaient l’emmener au sous-sol. Une fois dans la pénombre, il se dirigea vers une porte entrebâillée qui laissait passer la seule lumière de tout l'établissement.  Il entra dans l’ancienne chaufferie et y trouva Edward, toujours allongé sur le lit. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés .

Riza et Maes étaient repartis presque immédiatement après les avoir déposés. Il les avait envoyés s’occuper des deux monstres qu’il avait laissé pour mort suite à leur combat, avec l'ordre de se montrer extrêmement prudent et de fuir au moindre signe de danger. Malheureusement, ils n’avaient trouvé que des traces de lutte à leur arrivée. Les vampires avaient disparus et seules restaient des tâches noires sur le sol. 

Ils avaient immédiatement appelé Roy pour le prévenir et recevoir de nouvelles directives. Après plusieurs minutes de protestations, ils avaient enfin accepté de retourner au siège du FBI et de donner le change en continuant leur enquête pendant que leur supérieur restait avec Edward. Une fois ce dernier réveillé, ils aviseraient.

Enfin s'il se réveillait un jour. 

Roy s’approcha du lit où était allongé le jeune homme, sa peau habituellement dorée par le soleil extrêmement pâle. Il l’avait déshabillé en arrivant dans l’optique de soigner ses blessures, mais ça s’était avéré inutile. La peau d’Ed s’était déjà refermée d’elle-même et il n’y avait rien de plus à faire que de le couvrir et d’attendre qu’il sorte de cet étrange sommeil.

La couverture qui recouvrait Edward avait glissé jusqu'à sa taille et Roy la remonta. Il ignorait si elle était nécessaire, mais ce geste d’attention, ce geste normal, aidait Roy a ne pas se sentir totalement inutile. Il ne savait pas quoi faire afin d'améliorer la situation et c'était presque suffisant pour finir de le déséquilibrer. Il n'arrivait pas à récupérer assez de stabilité entre chaque nouvelle révélation pour que la suivante ne le frappe pas de plein fouet et menace de le jeter définitivement au sol.

Assis au bord du lit, il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations. L’absence de fenêtre lui donnait l’impression d’étouffer malgré l’énormité des espaces. Seul deux néons étaient allumés, tout là-haut, accrochés au plafond et ils illuminaient d’une lumière blafarde les cinq meubles installés du côté de la porte : un lit, un bureau, deux chaises et une énorme malle posée à même le sol, certainement celle d'Edward. Il avait été tentée de l'ouvrir pour vérifier, peut-être qu'il y aurait trouvé de quoi aider le vampire, mais s'était arrêté juste avant que ses mains n'enclenchent le mécanisme d'ouverture. Ed n'apprécierait certainement pas que l'on fouille dans son intimité pendant qu'il était inconscient, même avec l'excuse - parce que Roy savait que c'était une excuse, sa véritable motivation était sa curiosité presque maladive quand il s'agissait du jeune homme - de chercher de quoi le soigner.

Il était impossible de véritablement mesurer la taille de la pièce, la lumière fournie par l'éclairage ne permettant de voir que le début de la chaudière, avec ses tuyaux, ses thermomètres et ses manomètres. Mais il devinait, à travers les échos de ses pas et de sa voix, que la machine était énorme et qu'elle occupait la grande majorité de la salle. Elle était éteinte, ou hors service et la température qui devait être étouffante quand elle était en fonctionnement, était actuellement du mauvais côté de tempéré. Il ne faisait pas vraiment froid, mais Roy n’avait rien de plus que sa veste de costume pour lui tenir chaud et son manque de mouvement ne l'aidait pas à se réchauffer.

Mécaniquement, il posa une main sur le front d’Edward, aussi froid que d'habitude. Est-ce que les vampires pouvaient attraper une infection ? Et si c’était le cas, avaient-ils de la fièvre ? Il y avait tant de questions, tellement de choses qu’il voulait connaître. Pas seulement parce qu’il venait tout juste d’apprendre qu'une créature mythique dont il ignorait l'existence jusque là était bel et bien réelle, mais également parce qu’il voulait en savoir le plus possible sur une de ces créatures en particulier.

Edward Elric l’avait intrigué dès le départ, avant même qu’ils ne se rencontrent. Et maintenant qu’il l’avait vu, qu’il avait discuté avec lui et été témoin de sa passion, de sa profonde envie d’aider les gens sans rien demander en retour et de ses remords, la curiosité initiale de Roy avait laissé place à un véritable sentiment d’affection, ainsi qu’à un désir qui le choquaient tous deux profondément.

Edward était l’opposé de tout ce que Roy appréciait habituellement chez quelqu’un.

Déjà, c'était un homme. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait à apprécier la plastique de quelqu'un du même sexe et ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé plus que ça. C'était toujours resté comme une vague observation, une appréciation objective de la beauté et du charme, sans qu'il ressente le besoin d'agir, de toucher.

Et puis, alors qu'il pouvait sans trop de difficulté passer outre le fait qu'Edward soit du même sexe que lui, il n'en restait pas moins vrai que les choses que Roy recherchait dans ses partenaires étaient totalement absentes chez le jeune homme. Il n’était ni doux, ni calme. Son caractère explosif promettait des disputes épiques, et son corps compact et musclé était à des kilomètres des courbes et de la douceur que Roy aimait tant.

Et il fallait ajouter à tout ça un dernier petit détail : il faisait partie d'une autre espèce, qui se nourrissait de sang d'humain, et contre laquelle Roy était incapable de se protéger. Alors que le souvenir de la morsure d’Envy le remplissait de dégoût, l’idée d’avoir les lèvres d’Ed contre son cou, que ce dernier puise sa subsistance dans son sang avait un effet bien différent. Un effet que Roy ne s’expliquait pas et ne souhaitait pas étudier plus que nécessaire. C'était déjà assez gênant de sentir les battements de son cœur accélérer à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Tout comme la chaleur qui naissait dans le creux de son ventre, attendant avec patience que Edward la transforme en brasier en posant uniquement ses lèvres contre la peau recouvrant sa jugulaire.

Roy ferma les yeux, faisant tout son possible pour chasser ces images de son esprit, mais l’attente ne le laissait avec rien d’autre à faire que de réfléchir. La présence d'Edward a ses côtés ne sembla pas calmer son problème et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur son corps toujours immobile que l'inquiétude prit le pas sur tout le reste.

Le réseau ne fonctionnait pas à travers les épais murs de la chaufferie et l'heure du prochain contact téléphonique avec son équipe approchait, poussant Roy à se lever et à remonter à la surface. L'air s'était réchauffé depuis qu'il était descendu, le soleil de midi brillait haut dans le ciel et il leva le visage dans sa direction, profitant de ses rayons.

Quand le numéro de Riza apparut sur son téléphone, il décrocha immédiatement. Leur appel dura peu de temps, les nouvelles étant peu nombreuses. Ses deux amis n'avaient trouvé aucune trace des vampires disparus et le reste de l'équipe était encore en train de regrouper les informations financières de la Rivière Pourpre. De son côté, Roy annonça que leur patient n’avait toujours pas montré le moindre signe de vie et promit de prévenir si jamais la situation changeait. Leur conversation se termina juste après que Riza ne s’engage à lui amener de quoi manger en fin de journée.

Roy quitta son emplacement au soleil avec regret et redescendit au sous-sol où il reprit sa surveillance d’Edward. Il s’endormit quelques temps après s’être assis au bord du lit, le dos contre le mur derrière lui. 

  


**ooOoo**

  


Ce fut des bruits de pas qui le tirèrent de son sommeil. Il se releva et, après un coup d’œil rapide à la silhouette toujours immobile d'Ed, il sortit l'arme qu'il gardait attaché à sa cheville. Il fut soulagé de voir apparaître Riza quelques secondes plus tard, lourdement chargée et accompagnée d’une délicieuse odeur de curry.

Après des salutations rapides mais chaleureuses, il l’aida à décharger son fardeau sur le bureau et ils vidèrent ensemble le contenu des sacs : de quoi manger et boire jusqu'au lendemain et des vêtements pour se changer. Roy enleva avec plaisir la veste de son costume et la remplaça par un pull épais. Plusieurs bombes de peinture - plus facile à acheter en grande quantité sans éveiller les soupçons que de l’insecticide - furent déposées aux quatre coins de la pièce, facilement accessibles d'où qu'ils soient.

Ils avaient trouvé quelque chose capable d’arrêter ces monstres, même si elle ne permettait pas de les tuer définitivement et ils avaient toutes les intentions du monde d'en user et d'en abuser.

Ils travaillèrent en silence et ce ne fut que lorsqu’ils s’assirent au bureau afin de partager leur repas que Riza engagea la discussion : 

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Je n’en ai aucune idée. Il n’a pas bougé, ni montré le moindre signe de vie depuis qu’on a quitté cette vieille maison.»

 Il restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, observant le corps inerte du vampire, allongé à quelques mètres d’eux. 

Puis Riza demanda, comme si Roy ne s'était pas déjà posé cette question des dizaines de fois depuis qu'il était arrivé ici :

« Et s’il avait besoin d’aide ? »

Roy passa une main sur son visage, il n'avait pas plus de réponse maintenant que la première fois qu'il avait déposé Edward sur ce lit. Il ignorait tout des vampires, de leur capacités de guérison, de ce dont ils avaient besoin. Et la seule personne capable de leur apporter ces informations était inconsciente depuis des heures.

« Ses blessures se sont refermées toutes seules, c'est plutôt bon signe. Nous ne pouvons rien faire d’autre que patienter et espérer qu‘il se réveille quand il sera temps. »

C'était bien peu, même si c'était la vérité, et il aurait préféré avoir d'autres nouvelles, un plan d'action, une recette miracle qui leur permettrait de sortir de cette attente oppressante.

Lorsqu'il quitta Ed des yeux et reprit sa fourchette, il remarqua que Riza avait le regard fixé sur lui et il n'aimait pas du tout son expression. Dans l'espoir qu'elle abandonnerait le sujet – quoi qu'il soit – s'il attendait assez longtemps, il reprit son repas, lentement, chaque geste délibéré et parfaitement calculé pour exprimer nonchalance et détachement.

Mais bien entendu, ça ne fonctionna pas et il finit par reposer fourchette et couteau et demanda d'une voix lasse :

« Quoi que tu ais à dire, fais le, que l'on passe à autre chose. »

«  Tu l’apprécies. »

Malgré le peu de probabilité de réussir à s’en sortir en faisant l’âne, Roy tenta le coup. Ça fonctionnait avec ses supérieurs et la plupart des gens qu'il rencontrait.

«  De quoi parles-tu ? »

Les lèvres de Riza se pincèrent, dépitée qu'il utilise ses méthodes d'évitement sur elle, au lieu de tout simplement refuser de répondre.

« Je parle de notre jeune ami, tu t’inquiètes pour lui. »

«  Bien entendu. Regarde-le. C’est parce qu’il m’a protégé qu’il est dans cet état là. Sans moi, il serait debout et en train de nous faire sortir de nos gonds. »

«  Il n’y a pas que ça et tu le sais, ce n’est pas que de la reconnaissance. Tu es vraiment inquiet pour lui. Et n'oublie pas que nous avons été témoin de votre petite conversation. Tu peux te mentir autant que tu le veux, mais Hughes et moi te connaissons assez pour voir la vérité. Tu l’apprécies. »

Il n’aimait pas du tout la direction que prenait cette conversation. 

« Vous ne devez pas avoir vu la même scène que moi alors. Nous avons passé notre temps à nous hurler dessus. »

Riza haussa les épaules, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Chacun peut bien montrer son affection comme il veut. »

Roy ne répondit pas, il était inutile d'argumenter, d’autant plus avec elle. Ils terminèrent leur repas en silence, puis Riza se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle se retourna avant de partir et posa une mains sur son épaule.

« Si ça peut vous rassurer, je suis inquiète moi aussi. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait en si peu de temps, mais son sort m'importe beaucoup. Et pas seulement parce qu'il vous a sauvé deux fois. Il y a quelque chose chez lui qui attire les gens, malgré eux. Appelez-moi s’il se réveille cette nuit, quelle que soit l'heure. Je repasserai demain matin avant d’aller au bureau. »

Roy acquiesça sans un mot, puis referma la porte derrière son amie. Il réorganisa ses quelques affaires, ouvrit chacune des bombes de peinture et vérifia ensuite que son briquet était toujours dans sa poche et en état de marche.

Il retourna s’asseoir sur le lit, auprès d’Edward et reprit sa surveillance. Quand, deux heures plus tard, rien n’avait changé, Roy ne supportait plus les pensées, les questions qui tournaient sans fin dans sa tête. Il jugea que son patient pouvait rester seul quelques temps et qu'un peu d'air frais l'aiderait à s'éclaircir les idées. Ses muscles protestèrent quand il se releva et il prit quelques secondes afin de tendre ses bras au plafond avant de sortir du bâtiment.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et, comme il l'avait prévu, respirer à l'extérieur lui permit de se vider la tête. Les températures basses finirent également de saper le peu d’énergie qui lui restait et Roy se traîna à nouveau jusqu’à la chaufferie. Il était tard, un peu de repos lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il éteignit les néons, ce qui obligea une petite lampe posée sur le bureau à lutter seule contre l'obscurité, puis il posa sa veste de costume et son sac de vêtements de rechange contre le mur au pied du lit. Il espérait de tout cœur que ça suffirait à adoucir sa nuit et que son dos lui en serait reconnaissant au petit matin. Il s’installa du mieux qu’il put et posa une main sur la cheville d’Edward, à travers le drap qui le recouvrait. Si ce dernier bougeait, il le sentirait.

Malgré l'inconfort de sa position, il s’endormit peu de temps après.

 

**ooOoo**

 

Un bruit sourd le réveilla. Désorienté, il mit plusieurs secondes à reconnaître où il était. Il se redressa rapidement en grimaçant et vérifia le lit à côté de lui. Il était vide. Il devait être plus fatigué que ce qu'il pensait si Edward avait pu se lever sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Il jeta un coup d’œil vers le reste de la pièce, à la recherche de son patient, soulagé de le savoir debout. Malgré tous ses efforts, il fut incapable de le trouver. La faible lumière fournie par la petite lampe de bureau ne lui permettait pas de voir à plus de quelques mètres. Il n'arrivait même pas à discerner le début de la chaudière, ne pouvant deviner que son énorme masse un peu plus loin dans la salle. Il n'entendait également rien et la crainte irraisonnée qu'Ed soit parti le poussa à parler.

« Edward ? »

Un bruit, fortement semblable à celui qui l’avait réveillé résonna en face de lui. Il plissa les yeux dans l'espoir de dissiper l’obscurité. Il attrapa également la bombe de peinture posée au pied du lit et saisit son briquet dans sa poche. 

«  Ed ?  »

Il commença à se relever et sa tentative fut accueillie par un grognement animal. Il s’immobilisa totalement avant d'annoncer :

« Je vais juste me lever. Il n’y a aucun danger. »

Un second grognement retentit dans la pièce, mais cette fois, il n'arrêta pas Roy. Il devait être certain qu'Edward allait bien. Il fit un pas vers la chaudière, puis un second.

 « Reste où tu es. »

La voix d‘Ed était rauque, très basse.

 «  Ed, tout va bien. C’est moi. Tu ne risques rien. Tu es en sécurité. »

Il continua à s’avancer, cherchant le jeune homme au milieu de l’obscurité devant lui. 

« Merde, Mustang. Dégage d’ici ! »

« Pas avant que tu me prouves que tu vas bien. Tu étais grièvement blessé et tu es resté inconscient des heures. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ton goût du secret est de plus en plus pénible. Peut-être vas-tu accepter de me parler maintenant, au cas où la situation se renouvellerait. »

« Mais tu vas écouter une fois dans ta putain de vie, agent de mes deux ! Tire toi ! »

Edward avait l’air de souffrir, il parlait la mâchoire serrée et Roy se dirigea vers le son de sa voix sans vraiment y réfléchir. Puis son cerveau se mit en branle et il s'arrêta net, le souffle court et le rythme des battements de son cœur plus rapide.

Un grognement peiné résonna dans l’immense volume de la salle. 

« Nom de dieu, Mustang ! »

« Désolé. »

Il inspira plusieurs profondes goulées d’air, dans l’espoir de calmer son cœur, mais son instinct de conservation l’en empêcha. Il y avait un prédateur près de lui et tout son corps se préparait à se défendre. Ou à fuir. Et rien de ce que son cerveau pouvait envoyer comme argument ne réussit à le convaincre qu’il n’y avait aucun danger. 

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

Il ne reçut qu'un énième grondement comme réponse et Roy ne savait pas si c‘était la douleur qui poussait Edward à agir ainsi, ou s'il cherchait seulement à lui faire peur. En définitive, ça n'avait pas d'importance et l'inquiétude le poussa à continuer à avancer. Ses yeux s’étaient peu à peu habitués à l’obscurité et il aperçut une masse plus sombre que les ténèbres environnantes. 

« Ed ? »

Il n’avait jamais eu peur d’Edward, mais quand il vit briller deux yeux rouges à quelques mètres de lui, il déglutit bruyamment. 

« Ed, il faut que tu me dises comment t’aider. »

« M'oblige pas à parler. C'est déjà assez difficile d'ignorer le son de ton cœur. Barre toi. »

« Les miracles arrivent. Et moi qui en doutais. Si j'avais su qu'il existait un moyen de te faire taire, je m'en serais servi depuis des lustres. »

Il ne voyait plus la lueur rouge mais il était certain qu'Edward le fixait, les yeux plissés par la colère. Roy resta silencieux quelques secondes, profitant, malgré le danger de la situation, d'avoir enfin rabattu le caquet à ce sale gosse mal élevé.

« Nous avons assez joué, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe et comment t'aider. Un coup pour oui. Deux coups pour non. Compris ? »

 La réponse mit longtemps à arriver, mais quand elle le fit ce fut sous la forme d'un coup sur un des tuyaux. BAM.

« Tes blessures sont guéries ? »

BAM.

Roy poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, Ed n’était plus en danger. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que lui ne l'était pas. Il savait très bien ce que signifiait cette lueur rouge dans les yeux d'un vampire, même s'il avait totalement confiance en Edward et en sa maîtrise sur ses instincts. Et qu'une toute petite partie de lui espérait que ce ne se soit pas le cas.

 « Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, tu as besoin de refaire le plein ? »

BAM.

Encore une réponse dont il s'était douté, mais il devait en être certain.

« Tu as de quoi boire ici ? »

Il ajouta presque _à part moi_ , mais il n'avait pas du tout envie qu'Edward découvre dans sa voix à quel point cette idée lui plaisait.

BAM BAM.

«  Tu sais où t'en procurer rapidement ? »

BAM BAM.

Ce qui faisait de Roy la seule source de nourriture accessible. La proposition était déjà sur ses lèvres mais il la remplaça par une autre question, cherchant à contrôler le désir qui devenait de plus en plus difficile à ignorer.

« Si je pars m'occuper de ton petit problème. Je peux compter sur toi pour rester sagement ici ? »

La réponse n'arriva pas tout de suite, comme si Edward avait eu besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'assurer de son propre contrôle.

BAM BAM.

Roy ferma les yeux. Merde. Toutes ses solutions disparaissaient les unes après les autres. Bientôt il ne lui resterait plus qu'une et il savait qu'il serait incapable de cacher bien longtemps les raisons qui le poussait à la proposer. Il inspira profondément et utilisa sa dernière cartouche.

 « Je reste avec toi alors, je vais appeler Riza et lui demander de trouver une solution. »

BAM BAM.

Même quand il ne parlait pas, Edward parvenait à faire preuve d'une détermination qui frôlait l'idiotie.

« Écoute, Ed, nous n'avons pas d'autres options. Riza sait ce que tu es et elle se débrouillera pour ne laisser aucune trace. Je ne peux pas t'abandonner seul ici. Pas si tu risques de sortir et d’attaquer le premier innocent que tu croiseras. »

« Dégage d'ici, Roy ! »

Entendre Edward prononcer son prénom fit rater un battement à son cœur. Il devait s'éloigner avant de faire quelque chose qu'il allait regretter.

« Et toi arrête de parler. Concentre-toi. Je vais appeler Riza et quand elle t'aura apporté de quoi te nourrir, je te laisserai m'insulter autant que tu veux. Tu auras même le droit de me répéter de toutes les manières imaginables à quel point je suis un idiot stupide qui ne comprend rien. » 

Il commença à s’éloigner d’un pas vif, décidé à remonter à la surface au plus vite, mais un profond grognement l’arrêta net. Ce n'était pas le même son qu'il avait entendu plus tôt. Celui-là était plein de menace et il tenta, sans succès, d'empêcher un frisson de descendre tout le long de sa colonne. Il se tourna lentement vers Edward qui s'était avancé, ses yeux rouges fixés sur lui et ses canines découvertes. Les poils des bras de Roy se dressèrent tous et il resta totalement immobile, osant à peine respirer. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et Edward se lécha les lèvres, comme s'il pouvait déjà y sentir le goût de son sang. Il était un prédateur, prêt à bondir et à prendre sa proie en chasse si elle avait le malheur de faire le moindre geste. Roy savait très exactement quel rôle il allait jouer et, sans que cela l'étonne plus que ça, se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas peur.

Maintenant qu'il avait arrêté de s'éloigner, Ed semblait avoir reprit le contrôle. Il baissa les paupières et inspira plusieurs fois, les bras le long de son corps et les poings serrés. Il parla sans rouvrir ses yeux :

« Tu aurais dû partir quand tu le pouvais encore. »

« Et te laisser seul faire face à la soif ? Aucune chance. »

Le regard d'Edward quand il le dévoila enfin était triste et abattu.

« Le monstre en moi ne t'autorisera pas t'enfuir maintenant. »

Roy laissa échapper un rire sans la moindre joie. Comme s'il en avait eu l'intention. Comme s'il n'était pas en train de souhaiter qu'Edward craque, que ses instincts prennent le dessus et qu'il se nourrisse du liquide que Roy rêvait de lui offrir. Sa fierté ne s'en remettrait probablement jamais si le jeune homme se rendait compte d'à quel point il en avait envie, surtout qu'il ne se gênerait certainement pas pour lui rappeler à la moindre occasion. Il fit donc attention à ce que sa voix soit la plus stable possible quand il énonça : 

« Nous sommes dans une impasse. Avec une seule issue. Si c’est ce dont tu as besoin, viens le chercher. »

Il leva légèrement le menton pour bien faire comprendre à son interlocuteur de quoi il parlait et son mouvement fut reçu par un gémissement :

«  Mustang. »

La manière dont fut prononcé son nom fit vaciller sa détermination. Edward avait l'air d'endurer un véritable martyr et Roy n'était pas homme à prendre plaisir de la souffrance des autres. Mais comme il l'avait dit un peu plus tôt, ils étaient à court de solutions.

« Écoute moi, Ed. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse l'empêcher au point où nous en sommes. Je préfère encore que ça soit de moi que tu te nourrisses plutôt que d'un innocent dans la rue. Je te fais confiance, tu arriveras à te maîtriser, tu t’arrêteras à temps. »

La réponse arriva immédiatement, cinglante.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

Peut-être était-ce vrai. Peut-être qu'il croyait un peu trop en Edward. Peut-être que ses amis avaient raison et qu'il était suicidaire, peut-être qu’il risquait inutilement sa vie. Mais en quoi était-ce si important ? Qu'avait-il accompli dernièrement pour mériter sa place dans le monde et repayer un peu de la dette qu'il avait contractée à Ishval ? Il n'avait fait que s'enfoncer un peu plus chaque jour, par perdre des petits bouts de lui et il craignait que ce qu'il restait ne méritait pas d'être sauvé. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter ces monstres sans Edward, alors que l’inverse était vrai. Si sa vie permettait à terme de stopper ces crimes atroces, ce serait un faible prix à payer et un juste retour des choses.

Il ne pouvait pas dire tout ça à Edward, il était inenvisageable de se mettre à nu ainsi et de le laisser voir ses fautes et son âme noircie par la guerre. Il devait le convaincre autrement.

« Je pense qu’au contraire je sais tout à fait de quoi je parle. Au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas, je suis déjà passé par là, je sais très exactement à quoi m’attendre. »

Le rire d’Edward fut bref et glacial : 

« Tu ne veux pas revivre ça, crois moi. »

« Ne me dis pas ce que je veux ou ce que je ne veux pas ! Je suis un adulte, tout à fait capable de prendre mes décisions moi-même. »

« Tais-toi ! Ou arrête d'insister. C’est déjà assez dur avec ton odeur qui est partout et les battements de ton cœur, je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler pourquoi c'est une très mauvaise idée. Je refuse de te mordre. Je préfère encore mourir de soif. Plus jamais je ne prendrai une vie.  »

Roy s'était douté que décider Edward ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, mais en entendant le ton de sa voix, il sut qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le faire changer d’avis. Il devrait trouver un autre moyen.

Il restèrent à s’observer longuement, chacun cherchant un argument qui ferait pencher la balance dans un sens ou dans l'autre, qui les sortirait de cette situation inextricable. Les seuls bruits perceptibles pour les oreilles humaines de Roy étaient sa propre respiration ainsi que le sang qu’il entendait battre contre ses tympans. Il n'y avait pas un mouvement, pas un son et l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus pesante.

Qu’est-ce que Edward percevait, avec ses sens sur-développés ? Il était capable de discerner les battements d'un coeur, de suivre le rythme cardiaque des personnes qui étaient proches de lui, mais entendait-il aussi la manière dont l'air se bloquait dans la gorge de Roy lorsque ce dernier s’imaginait avoir les lèvres d’Ed contre sa jugulaire, quand il pensait à son sang parcourant le corps du jeune vampire ? Sentait-il la chaleur qui émanait actuellement de tout son être ? 

Le regard d'Edward restait posé sur lui, à tracer chacun de ses mouvements. Roy était le centre de son attention et ce fait était assez puissant pour lui donner encore plus envie de jouer avec le feu. Il savait qu'il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour que les instincts du jeune vampire ne prennent le dessus. Si faire appel à sa réflexion ne fonctionnait pas, il était toujours possible d'utiliser le chasseur qui résidait dans la créature qui lui faisait face. 

Sans un bruit, sans un mouvement, il contracta tous ses muscles et ça suffit à faire régir Edward. Il gronda, le même grognement bas que la première fois que Roy s'était éloigné et la réaction de ce dernier fut elle aussi identique. Il n'attendit pas que le frisson dans son dos finisse sa course et il se retourna vers la porte.

Il n'eut le temps de faire un seul pas avant d'être poussé violemment contre le mur, juste à côté de l’ouverture. L’impact lui vida complètement les poumons et lorsqu'il inspira rapidement, son nez fut envahi par l’odeur d‘Edward. Le parfum de froid comme celui des lacs gelés là-bas au nord qui l'accompagnait habituellement avait été rejoint par quelque chose de plus sauvage, de plus dangereux, autant pour la vie de Roy que pour son propre contrôle.

Il frissonna quand un souffle caressa son oreille : 

« A quoi tu joues, Mustang ? »

 Il releva la tête, découvrant sa jugulaire et sentit tous les muscles du vampire se figer. L'adrénaline et le désir avaient tant réchauffé le sang dans ses veines qu'il accueillit avec plaisir le froid qu'émettait le corps presque nu à quelques centimètres du sien. Mais il en voulait plus, toujours plus et il posa ses deux mains sur la taille d'Edward. Sa peau était froide et il fut surpris de la sentir souple et douce.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous deux entrés dans le faible halo de lumière fourni par la lampe posée sur le bureau, Roy vit distinctement Edward pour la première fois. Ses yeux rouges, ses lèvres fermées dans l'espoir de cacher ses longues canines, et ces kilomètres de muscles solides sous une peau dorée, sans la moindre imperfection. Ses blessures de la veille n'avaient même pas laissé une seule petite cicatrice.

Lorsque ses tentatives pour attirer Ed à lui furent infructueuse, il décida de changer de tactique. Il quitta la sécurité du mur dans son dos et fit un demi-pas en avant, collant leurs deux corps l'un à l'autre. Une de ses mains glissa le long de l'élastique de son boxer, s'arrêtant juste lorsque ses doigts atteignirent ses première vertèbres lombaires.

Les lèvres d’Edward se posèrent sur sa peau, toujours closes mais avec la promesse de quelque chose que Roy, à cet instant, voulait plus que tout.

« Fais le. »

Il avait du mal à reconnaître sa propre voix tant elle était déformée par l’envie - à moins que ça soit le besoin, il n'arrivait pas à faire la différence.

Cette fois, Edward gémit et sa langue frôla la peau de Roy, provoquant un nouveau frisson. Puis deux canines prirent sa place et il aurait dû avoir peur, aurait dû se débattre mais la seule pensée que son cerveau était capable de former était : maintenant, maintenant, maintenant. Ses deux mains se serrèrent par réflexe, les ongles de celle toujours accrochée à la hanche d’Edward pressant bien trop fort contre le muscle. 

« Ed. »

Roy ne savait pas si c'était le ton de sa voix, ou sa proximité, ou la manière dont son cœur battait la chamade ou un peu de tout ça en même temps, mais Ed finit par céder et lorsque ses dents entrèrent dans la peau de son cou, Roy n'éprouva pas la violente douleur ni la peur qui l’avaient envahis lorsque Envy avait fait de même.

Après une légère piqûre, tout ce qu'il parvint à ressentir fut une douce chaleur, à l’endroit où la bouche d‘Ed était connectée à sa peau, suivie d'une aspiration. Sa tête se vida de toute pensée et il réagit sans réfléchir. Un son moitié grognement moitié gémissement quitta sa gorge et il laissa le corps d'Edward soutenir le sien. C'était tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé et plus encore et il savait qu'il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour qu'il devienne complètement accro.

Pendant quelques secondes, il n'entendit rien, ne sentit rien de plus que le corps contre le sien, que son sang qui battait dans ses oreilles, puis des images envahirent son esprit. Des images sans queue ni tête, accompagnées de sentiments et de sons, une suite d'événements gravés grossièrement au centre de son cerveau. Sauf que quelque chose clochait, rien de ce qu'il voyait n'était arrivé durant son passé. Ces souvenirs n'étaient pas les siens.

Il vit deux jeunes garçons blonds courir dans les jupes d’une femme au sourire qui cachait une profonde tristesse. Il vit les deux mêmes enfants, un peu plus grand, se battre aux bords d’un chemin de terre. Il vit l’adolescent qu’était Edward, assis sur un lit d’hôpital dans lequel un jeune Alphonse était alité, tous les deux en train d’écouter un médecin, accompagné d’une tristesse et d’une peur qui lui tordait le ventre.

Il vit une succession de paysages dignes de cartes postales, des villes à l’architecture exotique avec un profond désintérêt face à leur beauté et il visita des tonnes et des tonnes de laboratoires. Il vit des montagnes de livres écrits dans toutes les langues, des bibliothèques et des gens en blouses blanches. Et une détresse qui grandissait et grandissait jusqu'à prendre toute la place.

Puis brusquement, le noir, la douleur, la soif, la soif et la soif. Les remords et un dégoût de soi, qui auraient pu être les siens tant ils lui étaient familiers. Et l’urgence. De plus en plus présente. Le temps qui s'écoulait trop vite. Alphonse dans son lit d'hôpital, tard la nuit, entouré de livres et de papiers.

Et lui. Enfin une vision de lui avec beaucoup plus de détails que ce qu’il voyait habituellement à travers son miroir. De l’inquiétude et des combats. De la frustration. De la peur et de la colère. Et la soif qui prenait à nouveau toute la place. La crainte de faire mal, de tuer encore, et cette fois, quelqu’un d’important, quelqu’un qu’il commençait à -

Le flux d’images et de pensées s’arrêta à l’instant exact où le vampire s’arracha de son cou. Roy sentit quelques gouttes de sang couler le long de sa peau, sur lesquelles le regard d’Edward était rivé. Ses yeux perdaient peu à peu la teinte rouge qui les avaient envahi plus tôt, mais Roy voyait pointer ses deux canines, posées sur des lèvres qu’il avait désespérément envie d’embrasser. 

Roy avait complètement perdu la notion du temps et il ignorait quelle quantité de sang il lui manquait désormais, mais il se sentait légèrement pris de vertige. Il n’était pas certain que s’il s’écartait du mur, ses genoux accepteraient de tenir et de le soutenir. Sa respiration était rapide, bruyante, même à ses propres oreilles et il se demanda ce qu’Edward entendait. Est-ce qu’il entendait son désir dans les battements erratiques de son cœur ? Est-ce qu’il le sentait dans son sang ? Est-ce qu’il le voyait dans la manière dont Roy se tenait, dans la façon dont ses mains se levaient pour le saisir et l'attirer à nouveau vers lui ? 

 « Ed. »

Si le jeune homme ne s'était rendu compte de rien jusque là, il n'y avait aucune chance que le ton de la voix de Roy le laisse encore longtemps dans l'ignorance. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Ed s'était éloigné, se mettant hors de portée juste avant de balbutier :

« Je suis désolé. Je - »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et se recula encore de quelques pas. Son regard, toujours sur la plaie et le sang qui en coulait, glissa vers la porte avant de revenir à son point de départ. Il grimaça et recula à nouveau, augmentant la distance entre lui et la source de son tourment. Il paraissait évident qu'il avait l'intention de fuir mais que la présence de Roy entre lui et la sortie l'en empêchait. Du moins tant qu'il ne serait pas certain d'avoir récupéré la totale maîtrise de ses actes.

De toute façon, il était hors de question de permettre à Edward de partir. Roy ne le laisserait pas s’enfuir. Maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, ils iraient au fond des choses et ils arrêteraient Père, ensemble. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de contraindre le jeune homme à faire quoi que ce soit, mais il se décala de quelques pas et se plaça devant l’entrée. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, jamais il ne pourrait empêcher Ed de sortir si ce dernier le souhaitait vraiment, mais il devrait l’approcher pour ça et Roy n'avait pas du tout l'intention de la jouer fair-play si cela arrivait. 

Pour le moment, il devait garder l'attention du jeune homme sur lui et le pousser à parler.

« Ça va mieux ? »

 Le regard d’Edward, toujours sur le sang qu'il sentait couler lentement, se leva jusqu'à croiser le sien. Il paraissait encore ailleurs, surpris de le voir là et encore plus étonné qu'on lui parle.

«  Quoi ? »

 « Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? »

«  Ce n’est pas la question, j’ai -» Il lécha ses lèvres, faisant apparaître par la même occasion la pointe de ses canines et Roy essaya de ne pas trop penser à l'effet que cette vue provoquait chez lui « J'ai - »

« Fais exactement ce que je t’ai demandé. Et tu t’es arrêté. Comme je te l’avais dit. Regarde, je vais bien. »

Il leva les bras et fit un pas en avant afin de prouver ses dires. Malheureusement, Edward n'en avait pas fini.

«  Je t’ai attaqué. Je suis un monstre. Tu dois absolument - »

« Tu m’avais prévenu de ne pas fuir. Je l’ai fait en connaissance de cause. »

« Tu es un abruti, sans la moindre once d'instinct de conservation. J’aurais pu te tuer. Je le peux toujours, aussi facilement que de claquer des doigts ou de taper des mains. Tu dois me promettre que la prochaine fois, tu te tireras et me laisseras seul. »

L'idée d'une prochaine fois, ainsi que le regard d’Edward qui revenait sans cesse sur la plaie qui ornait toujours son cou, le poussa à quitter sa place devant la porte et à s'approcher un peu plus du jeune homme. Maintenant que le mur n'était plus derrière son dos et qu'il ne pouvait plus se servir du chambranle de la porte pour le soutenir, les vertiges dus à la perte de sang se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir.

Il n'était pas en état de nourrir Edward à nouveau, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'en avoir envie. C'était idiot et dangereux et probablement suicidaire et il ne supportait pas l'idée que sa volonté soit si faible, mais la connexion qu'il avait ressentie, le transfert des souvenirs qui étaient toujours présents dans un coin de son cerveau, le corps contre le sien, absolument tout le poussait à réitérer l'expérience.

« Hé bâtard ! Promets le moi ! »

Roy n'avait toujours pas répondu et il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de le faire. Sa parole était une des rares choses qu'il n'avait jamais trahi dans son existence et il était hors de question de commencer. Parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il agirait exactement de la même façon si la situation se répétait.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien, Ed. Je vais très bien. Je ne pense pas qu’avec ta morphologie, tu aies besoin de tant de sang que ça de toute façon. »

La pique sur sa taille était volontaire et avait pour seul objectif de faire sortir Edward de l'atmosphère noire qui semblait envahir ses pensées. Roy ne fut pas déçu lorsque la colère explosa :

« Qui est-ce qui est si petit qu’il a l’estomac d’un bébé ?! »

« Je ne fais qu‘énoncer une vérité. Franchement, je ne vois pas quel est ton problème. Tu as eu ce dont tu avais besoin, tu es guéri et je n'ai aucun effet secondaire. »

Sauf que le monde devait le détester – et pas forcément à tort – parce que ses genoux décidèrent à ce moment là qu'ils avaient assez travaillé et que supporter son poids une seconde de plus était trop demander.

Heureusement pour lui, les réflexes d’Edward étaient parfaits et il bougeait vite. Au lieu de s'écraser au sol dans une position plus qu’humiliante, il se retrouva avec les bras du vampire autour de sa taille et son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Avant que Roy se rende compte de ce qu’il faisait, il avait levé la tête, découvrant son cou.

En parlant d’humiliation.

Mais il ne bougea pas, ne retira pas son offre et il sentit le grognement d’Ed plus qu’il ne l’entendit. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne bouge ou ne parle. Puis Edward l'attira vers le lit et l'y allongea doucement, presque avec tendresse, alors que le volume de sa voix ne trahissait que de la colère.

« Tu es vraiment un sale connard. À quoi tu joues ? Tu crois que c'est facile de résister alors que j'ai encore le goût de ton sang sur ma langue, que son odeur a pratiquement éclipsé toutes les autres ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je te tue ? Pour que je me balade avec ta mort sur la conscience ? Non merci ! J'en ai déjà bien assez ! Alors maintenant, tu te couches et tu te tais. Je refuse de te faire perdre la moindre goutte de sang supplémentaire ! »

Roy posa un bras sur ses yeux, cachant son visage. Il devait réfléchir. Il ne comprenait ni son comportement, ni sa réaction au refus d'Edward. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il en avait tellement envie ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il traite sa propre sécurité avec si peu d'égards ? Il s'était battu lorsque Envy l'avait attaqué, tout comme Gluttony et Lust, alors pourquoi était-ce différent avec Edward ? Il avait mis son existence entre ses mains. Pire ! Il avait accepté de lui servir de nourriture. Il n'avait jamais laissé personne passer ses défenses, pas depuis l'enfance, pas depuis Riza puis Maes. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il fallu à Ed que quelques jours pour se faire une place dans sa vie ? Était-ce une forme de magie ? Ou une capacité des vampires ?

Il ne pouvait pas regarder Edward, pas encore. Pas tant qu’il n’aurait pas ses réponses ou récupéré un minimum le contrôle.

 « Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait ? »

La colère n'avait pas quitté le jeune homme et la réponse arriva immédiatement, brutale et cinglante, cachant difficilement la peine que sa question avait provoquée.

« C’est toi qui a insisté, alors ne viens pas me le reprocher maintenant ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois tout prendre de la pire des manières ? Bon dieu, Edward, je veux juste comprendre. »

 « Comprendre quoi ? Que j'ai perdu le contrôle ?! Je t’avais dit de te tirer et toi, au lieu de m’écouter, tu as insisté. Je ne sais pas ce qui t’a poussé à rester, un sens mal placé du devoir, un côté martyr, mais ne viens pas maintenant me balancer en pleine gueule ma réaction. Si quelqu'un soit donner les raisons de ses agissements, c'est toi ! »

Roy avait toujours le visage caché par son bras, bien trop honteux pour oser regarder Ed dans les yeux et lui avouer ce qu'il s’apprêtait à lui dire.

« C’est justement le problème. Je n'en ai pas d'autre que le fait que j'en avais envie. Je l’ai toujours d'ailleurs. C’est dangereux et rien que l’idée devrait me révulser. Et quand je pense à Envy ou à Lust ou à ce monstre qui l’accompagnait la dernière fois, c’est le cas. Mais toi, toi c’est autre chose. Et je ne sais pas l'expliquer, alors si c'est une capacité spéciale, une forme d’addiction à ta salive ou un truc du genre, dis-le moi. »

Edward resta parfaitement muet, mais sa présence ne disparut pas et Roy en fut soulagé. Après une minute d’un silence pesant, il prit son courage à deux mains et souleva un bras lourd comme le plomb. Il tourna la tête jusqu'à voir l'expression du jeune homme, debout à côté du lit. Ed le regardait avec un mélange de peur, de colère et d‘admiration. Roy remit son bras à sa place et se mordit la langue. Il en avait déjà bien trop dit, hors de question de se dévoiler encore plus. 

Après ce qui sembla durer une éternité, il leva sa main libre pour effleurer la blessure qui était toujours présente dans son cou. Le contact fit naître une légère douleur et il grimaça. Il allait certainement avoir des traces de cette morsure pendant des semaines. Il allait appuyer un peu plus fort afin d'étudier l’étendue des dégâts lorsqu'une main froide attrapa la sienne et l'écarta de la zone. 

« Je vais m’occuper de ça. »

Roy saisit le drap qui recouvrait le lit de toutes ses forces. Il n'attraperait pas Edward. Il ne l'attirerait pas contre lui. Il n'était pas pitoyable à ce point et il avait eu assez d'humiliation aujourd'hui pour lui durer toute une vie.

Mais malgré toute sa volonté, il ne parvint pas à retenir le léger gémissement qui quitta sa gorge lorsqu'une langue froide glissa à l’emplacement de ses morsures. Sa peau se mit à chauffer légèrement et, quelques secondes plus tard, la douleur avait laissé place à une sensation agréable.

Edward grogna à son tour quand il lécha le sang qui s’était accumulé sur sa peau et Roy bénit le bras qui cachait encore la majorité de son visage , ainsi que le rouge qui devait maintenant colorer ses joues. Il s’attendit ensuite à se retrouver seul, à ce que Ed quitte la pièce, voire le bâtiment, mais il sentit le lit s’enfoncer à ses pieds.

« Essaie de dormir un peu, bâtard. On a une longue nuit qui nous attend. »

**Author's Note:**

> *Unité d'Analyse Comportementale.
> 
> Désolée pour l'anglicisme, mais il y a certains termes que n'arrive pas à traduire dans mes fics, ça me fait trop bizarre.


End file.
